La búsqueda de la sangre
by DeDanae
Summary: Otra historia más de Leo, Lyosha y Nadya. Y ahora también Tadeo. Y de algún modo, también la segunda parte de la "Muchacha de las Sombras". NECESITO reviews para seguir viviendo, así que ya sabéis...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Como de costumbre, el primer capítulo es más que nada un recordatorio, y eso… Ha ido rápido porque más o menos lo llevo pensando desde que escribía "Prueba de Sangre", pero no contéis con que esta historia vaya tan rápido como otras. La tengo más o menos estructurada, pero me falta mucho, mucho, para saber en que va a quedar todo esto, y como voy a resolverlo. De hecho, no iba a colgar este capítulo por ahora, pero mi hermana Arthe me ha hecho un chantaje más que interesante, así que… (Arthe, dame un par de horas, y estarás perdida jeje) (Risa malvada)

_Ah, y si, esto, aunque es una historia más del trío (por ahora cuarteto…), también es la segunda parte de "La muchacha de las sombras", aunque no contéis con eso hasta más o menos la mitad de la historia. Sólo lo digo para que Arthe no me cuelgue, pq ya se lo prometí. _

_Bueno, pues nada… Que aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, y que me dejéis reviews o… Creo que dejaré la historia y Arthe se quedará sin la segunda parte de su querido regalo de cumpleaños. Y su venganza puede ser terrible _

**Prólogo. TADEO**

"Falsa alarma", dije, sin darle tiempo a preguntarme por el resultado de mi investigación.

El hombre sentado frente a mí, maldijo entre dientes. Se levantó del sofá tapizado en negro y oro con un gesto rápido y ágil que hizo crujir sus ceñidos pantalones de cuero negro. Irritado, cruzó la distancia que nos separa en dos veloces zancadas, apartando de su frente un mechón de rebelde cabello oscuro, engrasado con fijador.

"Esperaba que esta vez consiguiéramos algo, Tadeo. Lo esperaba sinceramente", masculló, clavando en mi sus ojos perfilados de Khöl, que hace no mucho compartían el tono carmesí de los míos.

Me encogí de hombros por toda respuesta. No hay mucho más que decir. En ocasiones, las cosas pasan como uno espera. En ocasiones no. Mantuvo mi mirada unos instantes más, y finalmente, tras un gruñido de frustración comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Ignorando su nerviosismo, me dirigí tranquilamente al sillón que acaba de abandonar junto al fuego, y tomé asiento, esperando que se tranquilizara y estuviera dispuesto a hablar.

Reprimí una sonrisa mientras mis ojos lo seguían por la habitación, tan sobrecargada de decoración gótica y parafernalia demoníaca como su propietario. Lo que en otros tiempos había sido una clásica mansión de estilo colonial se ha convertido en lo que casi me atrevo a calificar de parodia de casa encantada, extraída de una vieja película de terror de serie B. El salón en el que nos encontramos es una buena muestra del resto de la casa. Es una estancia perfectamente cuadrada, amplia, de más de diez metros de largo por unos ocho de ancho. Los techos elevados, imitando la construcción francesa, aún conservan el cuidadoso artesonado original, que debió de ser el orgullo de su primer propietario. Ahora están pintados de un negro brillante, casi ofensivo a la vista. La magnífica lámpara de araña ha sobrevivido a la redecoración, y flota en el centro de la habitación, impertérrita, orgullosa, como un solitario símbolo que recuerda tiempos menos decadentes.

A la habitación se accede a través de dos pesadas puertas correderas de madera maciza, que conservan sus tiradores de bronce, pero no su barnizado original, afectadas al igual que el techo por la vuelta al negro. Lo primero que llama la atención de unos ojos tan bien entrenados para reconocer la buena artesanía como sin duda son los míos, es la chimenea, encarando las puertas en la pared opuesta. Una fabulosa pieza de mármol de Carrara de más de metro y medio de ancho y casi un metro de alto, con una repisa del mismo mármol blanco del grosor de mi mano. Debió costar una fortuna en sus tiempos. La familia que la mandó construir debía utilizar esa repisa para colocar preciadas piezas de porcelana, hermosos candelabros, u otros objetos decorativos de gran valor, y mejor gusto. Pero ahora, sobre el mármol, descansan dos calaveras sobre las que se derrama la cera de sendas velas negras, que emiten una luz flaca y anémica. En lugar del cuadro que debía lucir sobre la chimenea, como solía ser costumbre, ahora cuelga un crucifijo invertido, a la manera de las misas negras. Un auténtico tópico de rebeldía adolescente, de no ser porque la hermosa pieza de imaginería religiosa es de auténtica plata y valiosas incrustaciones de rubís en cada uno de sus brazos.

Junto a la chimenea se han dispuesto varios sillones y un cómodo sofá. Ni siquiera el gusto por la decoración pseudo demoníaca va a cambiar eso. Adoramos el calor del fuego. No hay ni una sola casa de los nuestros que no tenga varias chimeneas, frente a las que siempre se disponen los asientos más confortables. Lo que si varía es el tapizado. Negro y oro. Rojo sangre. Morado oscuro... Y en el suelo, una gigantesca alfombra blanca en la que se ha dibujado de forma bastante chapucera un meticuloso pentagrama.

El ventanal, a la izquierda de la chimenea, está cubierto por unas espesas y larguísimas cortinas de buen terciopelo. Negro, naturalmente. Contra la otra pared se apoya una magnífica librería de caoba, de suelo a techo repleta de libros. Uno esperaría encontrar desde el Necronomicón hasta la Biblia Negra, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Entre sus estanterías descansa una muy cuidada selección de grandes obras de todos los tiempos. Primeras ediciones, incunables... Verdaderas joyas de la literatura universal. Lo cierto es que esta librería dice mucho más del cabeza de este clan que todo lo demás que puede encontrarse en esta casa. Las apariencias engañan. Y en el caso de Malachy, engañan mucho más. Ni siquiera ha llegado a cumplir el milenio, pero ya se le considera como parte de la élite. Y eso a pesar de su absurdo aspecto y de la juventud de los miembros de su clan.

Lo observé mientras continuaba su paseo por el salón, la cabeza inclinada, las manos enlazadas a la espalda. Una reacción demasiado histriónica, incluso tratándose de él. Y dudo mucho que se deba únicamente a nuestro nuevo fracaso.

"Deja de pasearte, Malachy, y dime qué diablos te ronda por la cabeza"

Malachy se detuvo. Todavía de espaldas a mí, sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer los hombros en un gesto de rendición, y en un veloz movimiento cruzó el salón para sentarse frente a mí, las manos enlazadas entre las piernas, la cabeza agachada. Todo en él indica mucha más preocupación que la que esperaría del fallido resultado de mis investigaciones.

"Empiezo a perder la paciencia, amigo"

"Sabíamos que esto iba a llevar su tiempo", le recordé.

"Lo sé", masculló. "Pero ya han pasado más de seis meses. Y lo único que hemos conseguido ha sido un montón de información inútil. Y más y más pistas falsas. ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?"

"No tengo ni la más remota idea", reconocí a regañadientes.

Si él supiera cuántas veces me he hecho esa misma pregunta. Cuántas veces me he reunido con los elfos, con mis hermanos de clan, con mi familia, intentando encontrar una respuesta... Pero los días pasan, los meses se acumulan como pesadas losas sobre mi paciencia, y no estamos ni un poco más cerca que hace medio año, cuando regresamos de nuestro viaje, cuando pactamos con los Olvidados y prometimos cumplir la misión que hoy me ha traído hasta la casa de Malachy.

A pesar del mal humor que Mal está empezando a contagiarme, una súbita oleada de confortable bienestar se abrió paso en las sombras de mis pensamientos, como siempre que pienso en los días posteriores a nuestro regreso. Estaba a punto de perderme en mis recuerdos, cuando la voz de Malachy me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

"Lo siento, amigo", estaba diciendo. "No pretendía recriminarte nada, lo sabes. Sé que estás trabajando duro"

"Todos estamos trabajando duro, Malachy", repliqué. "Y créeme, nadie desea más que yo que esto termine de una vez"

"Salvo quizá tus hermanos de clan", sonrió.

"Salvo quizá mis hermanos de clan", concedí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Lo siento", repitió, levantándose de nuevo. "Estoy de mal humor"

No respondí. Algo me dice que su mal humor tiene muy poco que ver conmigo y con mi tarea. Esperé tranquilamente. Si me considera digno de su confianza, hablará. Sino, no seré yo quien le obligue a hacerlo, y tampoco me ofenderé por ello. Sin duda se trata de un problema de familia del que no desee hacer partícipe a un extraño, aunque sea un extraño a quien aprecia tanto como me consta que él me aprecia a mí. Pero tras unos minutos debatiéndose en silencio, volvió a su asiento dispuesto a hablar, y yo me dispuse igualmente a escucharlo con el mejor de mis ánimos.

"Hay algo que no me gusta", empezó, dubitativo. "Algo en el ambiente, algo a mi alrededor"

Sus palabras me hicieron fruncir el ceño. Quizá alguien con menos experiencia que yo le habría restado importancia a ese comentario, pero llevo muchos siglos sobreviviendo no sólo por mi habilidad, sino también porque he aprendido a fiarme de mi instinto, y del instinto de hombres como él. Si algo parece estar mal, normalmente es porque está mal. Y es peligroso no hacer caso a esas intuiciones.

"¿Algo como qué?", inquirí, intentando ayudar.

"No lo sé. No es nada concreto, nada tangible. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento"

"¿Desde hace cuánto?"

"Un par de semanas", respondió. "Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Esa sensación, ese cosquilleo en la nuca que te dice que algo no está bien. Por eso creí que las señales serían favorables en esta ocasión. Pero ahora estoy como al principio. Aunque de peor humor. Lamento que tengas que sufrirlo"

"No lo lamentes. Bastante contención estás demostrando. Si yo llevara dos semanas así, ya habría destrozado media casa"

"No lo habrías hecho", replicó, esbozando una sonrisa apagada. "Tu compañera no es más tolerante que la mía con los arranques de mal genio"

Mi compañera. Un nuevo aleteo de calor recorrió mi dormido corazón al escuchar esas palabras. El título que ahora lleva la mujer de la que me enamoré perdidamente y sin la menor esperanza hace casi un año. Una desesperanza felizmente errónea. Mi compañera, repetí para mis adentros, deleitándome con el sonido de la palabra en mi mente.

"Dímelo a mí", sonreí. "O a Klaus"

Por primera vez desde que empezó nuestra reunión, Malachy me regaló una carcajada alegre, sincera. Por completo desprovista de malos presagios.

"Ya he hablado con él. Al parecer, la pequeña Nadezhda dirige tu clan con mano de hierro, amigo"

"Una actitud que apruebo sin reservas", sonreí nuevamente. "Es el único modo de tratar con los de mi casta"

"Sin lugar a dudas. Por los rumores que han llegado a mis oídos, tu clan es aún más difícil de controlar que el mío"

Esa es la pura verdad. La casta de los cazadores de brujos jamás se había reunido en clanes, y ahora empiezo a entender porqué. Cuando Leo y Lyosha me propusieron establecerme y hermanar nuestros clanes, acepté sin detenerme a considerar las consecuencias. Lo único en lo que pude pensar fue que así podría tener a Nadya a mi lado, convertirla en mi compañera por el tiempo que ella siguiera amándome. Saber que con esa decisión mis hermanos de clan y yo estábamos volando por los aires todas las tradiciones, casi fue un aliciente más. Pero con lo que ninguno de nosotros contaba, es con el mal carácter que solemos tener todos los que nos dedicamos a este trabajo. Si bien ningún miembro de mi especie puede presumir de ser una criatura serena y bien templada, el caso de los cazadores es digno de considerarse aparte. Si las disputas dentro de cualquier familia son algo más que frecuentes, mis primos parecen vivir en un estado de perpetua guerra de guerrillas en que cada miembro cambia de bando con la misma frecuencia con la que cambia de camisa. Por suerte, Nadya es una magnífica dama de clan, capaz de dirigir la familia de mis hermanos y la mía con la misma facilidad con la que mujeres más antiguas y con más experiencia controlan una sola. Y eso que ellas no tienen la carga añadida del pequeño Andy, que ha crecido hasta convertirse en un auténtico torbellino. Un digno hijo de sus padres.

Pensar en ellos me hizo sentir deseos de volver a casa cuanto antes. No llevo ni cuarenta y ocho horas separado de mi familia, y ya los hecho de menos de un modo que casi se asemeja a un dolor físico. Jamás en toda mi existencia he sentido nada parecido. Y jamás creí que eso fuera posible para mí. El ansia por subirme al coche y conducir a toda velocidad de vuelta a mi hogar es tan fuerte, que a duras penas puedo concentrarme en las palabras de Malachy. Maldije para mis adentros al ver que me está mirando, como si esperara una reacción por mi parte. Me decidí por un asentimiento distraído, esperando a ver si dice algo más que me de alguna pista acerca del tema de conversación. Me observó, y rió entre dientes.

"No has escuchado ni una sola palabra, ¿verdad?"

Me encogí de hombros y esbocé una sonrisa de disculpa. Él la aceptó, sonriendo a su vez.

"No te retendré más. Ya veo que estás deseando volver con tu familia", comentó, poniéndose en pie.

Lo imité de inmediato, impaciente por reducir al máximo las fórmulas corteses de despedida. Le tendí la mano y él la estrechó con una sonrisa burlona.

"Lo siento", me disculpé en tono ligero. "Tu hospitalidad me es muy grata, amigo, pero ya conoces a mis hermanos de clan. Nunca se sabe que pueden estar haciendo. No se les puede dejar solos ni un minuto"

"Oh, tengo una idea bastante aproximada de lo que han estado haciendo", se burló. "Y tú también, o no tendrías tanta prisa por regresar"

Ha dado en la diana, y ambos lo sabemos, así que me limité a responderle con un gruñido molesto. Malachy volvió a celebrar mi enfado con una alegre carcajada.

"Nos mantendremos en contacto", aseguré. "Mientras tanto... Haz caso de tus intuiciones, Mal. Y avísanos de cualquier cosa, por absurda que te parezca"

"Así lo haré, amigo", aseguró, acompañándome a la entrada principal.

Apenas habíamos llegado a la puerta, cuando escuché unos pasos apresurados en el piso superior. Malachy suspiró con resignación, mientras yo aprovechaba mi turno para reír. Un segundo después, un torbellino en forma de mujer se detenía ante nosotros.

"¿Te marchabas sin despedirte?", protestó Mimí, con el más seductor de sus mohines. "Esperaba que te quedaras el menos esta noche"

"Y sin duda tú convertirías esa estancia en un auténtico placer, mi dama", respondí, siguiéndole el juego del cortejo.

Mimí es muy de mi agrado, y no sólo por la innegable atracción física que su cuerpo voluptuoso y aniñado despierta en mí. Al igual que Malachy, su aspecto dice muy poco de la magnífica criatura que es en su interior. Valiente y leal hasta la locura, casi tanto como la propia Nadya. Inteligente, divertida, asombrosamente lasciva... Y mejor guerrero que muchos hombres mayores y más entrenados que ella. Cualquier hombre, le gusten o no ese tipo de mujeres morenas y pequeñas, de formas generosas y rostro de muñeca, debe reconocer que el espectáculo de verla luchar es absolutamente fascinante, capaz de enardecer el ánimo de criaturas mucho menos fogosas que yo.

"Pero aún así, te marchas ya"

"Así es", sonreí. Ambos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros romperá las reglas del juego, que mantienen nuestro galanteo en un plano puramente platónico hasta que Nadya decida lo contrario.

"Algún día tendremos que hablar muy en serio con Nadya, Malachy", replicó, fingiéndose ofendida.

"Eso si que sería un auténtico placer, querida", replicó Malachy. Ella le dedicó una mueca de infantil reproche que me arrancó una breve carcajada.

"La sangre está abandonando tu cabeza, Mal. En cuanto se vaya Tadeo, es mejor que vayas a cazar", gruñó.

"Tenía otros planes para esa sangre, querida"

"Pues olvídalos. Tengo mucho trabajo", replicó Mimí. "Aún no he podido mirar lo que me ha mandado Nadya"

"Lo había olvidado", murmuró Malachy, a todas luces asombrado de su falta de memoria.

Me miró brevemente, y la mueca irritada e incómoda volvió a su rostro.

"Por si fuera poco todo lo que está sucediendo, también tenemos que preocuparnos de ese estúpido niñato recién transformado", susurró velozmente en mi dirección. "Me importa muy poco lo que Leo y Lyosha hayan pactado. Si está intentando contactar con un mortal, le arrancaré las entrañas. Puedes decírselo de mi parte"

Lo tranquilicé, asintiendo con serenidad. Si las sospechas de Mal y Mimí se confirman, mis hermanos serán los primeros en aprobar su decisión. Cuando pactaron con el padre mortal de Maurice, ya le advirtieron que cualquier intento de comunicación entre ellos terminaría con la vida del neófito. Y aunque me sorprendería mucho que el viejo perro se arriesgara a responder a cualquier correo o llamada de su hijo, ya he comprobado en miles de ocasiones que la estupidez de los humanos supera con creces mi capacidad de asombro.

"Esperemos que se trate de otra cosa. Pero de no ser así, puedes estar seguro de que mis hermanos ni pestañearán al saber que has acabado con él"

"Yo misma acabaré con él. Y me encantará hacerlo", gruñó Mimí, con el rostro embellecido por la ira.

Magnífica.

Malachy debió pensar lo mismo que yo, ya que sonrió y la estrechó contra su pecho. Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo en actitud de evidente intimidad. Eso incrementó aún más mis deseos de volver a mi hogar cuanto antes. Murmuré una distraída fórmula de despedida, y salí sin más preámbulos. Entré en mi coche y aceleré, haciendo rugir su poderoso motor mientras lo encaminaba rumbo a casa.

Conduje en un estado peligrosamente cercano a la irritación hasta que tomé la entrada de la autopista. Ahora que sé que apenas me queda un puñado de horas de camino para volver a casa, el mal humor está dejando paso a una alegría expectante.

La noche está bien entrada, no hay demasiado tráfico en dirección a Alaska, y apenas necesito concentrarme en la carretera, así que aceleré al máximo, dispuesto a regresar cuanto antes. Los cuatrocientos cincuenta caballos de mi Masserati respondieron con el gruñido feliz de una fiera salvaje que recupera su libertad, y mi mente comenzó a vagar en círculos por mis recuerdos, obligándome a reconocer que yo también me siento feliz.

Felicidad. Una palabra que jamás creí que podría volver a pronunciar referida a mi mismo. Ha habido momentos, por supuesto. Ha habido épocas, breves retazos de un estado de ánimo que muchos consideran lo habitual, o al menos lo deseable. Una meta a alcanzar. Pero no yo. Desde que nací a esta vida hace más de doce siglos, decidido a sobrevivir, tuve que aprender a redefinir la felicidad como la ausencia de dolor, no como un concepto con valor propio, explicado en sí mismo. Y dolor ha habido mucho. Demasiado. Pero todo eso quedó atrás. Aunque pierda lo que hoy tengo – y tarde o temprano lo perderé – no podré volver a conformarme con menos. Ya no volveré a ser jamás el hombre que fui. He cambiado. Ellos me han cambiado, y eso es algo que siempre creí imposible. Algo por lo que siempre les estaré agradecido. Por lo que siempre estaré en deuda con ellos.

Aún no había llegado a la veintena cuando Menelao me encontró, pero en esos tiempos yo ya era un hombre. Tenía un oficio que amaba, comida en mi mesa y mujeres en mi cama. Era afortunado... y despreocupado. El mañana no significaba nada para mí. Apenas era un concepto abstracto, un tema para mis canciones. Y entonces, él vino a mí. Sin mediar palabra, sin darme una sola oportunidad, un atisbo de libre albedrío, me tomó. Clavó sus dientes en mí y me convirtió en lo que ahora soy. Cuando desperté del último sueño que iba a disfrutar jamás, agónico y terrible, su rostro fue lo primero que vieron mis ojos. Y lo amé ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo? Era más hermoso que la luz de la luna reflejada en un estanque, más radiante que el sol. Su voz llegaba a mí como un coro de ángeles celestiales, y por un segundo de éxtasis místico creí estar contemplando la mismísima faz de Dios. Desde ese instante, él fue para mí más que mi mentor, más que mi padre o mi amante, más que la luz o el aire. Menelao lo era todo. Guió mis primeros pasos vacilantes en este nuestro mundo con mano firme, que yo creía amable. Me habló de responsabilidad, de honor y de valor. Me habló de lealtad y compromiso. Me ayudó a aceptar lo que él llamaba mi destino, y lo acepté, dispuesto a ser el mejor pupilo, el mejor hijo, el mejor cazador. Y lo acepté porque lo amaba. Hasta el mismísimo diablo sabe cuánto lo amaba. Me esforcé en ser lo que él esperaba de mí, en no decepcionarlo jamás. En controlar mi sed, en aprender mi nuevo oficio, en ser para él la mayor fuente de orgullo y alegría. Una sola sonrisa suya, una sola mirada de aprobación me convertían en la criatura más feliz de la tierra. Y no era fácil conseguir la aprobación de Menelao. Siempre fue duro, exigente. Y aún hoy, con el paso de los años, con todo el dolor que me causó, enterrado a buen recaudo en algún lugar de mi corazón muerto, me cuesta reconocer, aún ante mí mismo la razón. Yo no era para él ni una parte infinitamente pequeña de lo que él era para mí. Mi amado mentor, la razón de mi existencia, era – y es – frío e insensible. Incapaz de amar, aunque muy capaz de fingir amor. Y con qué efectividad lo fingió. Aún ahora, mil años después, y a pesar de todas las pruebas que he tenido de lo contrario, creo que en algún momento él me amó sinceramente. Que había verdad en sus abrazos y sus caricias. Él tuvo que amarme, porque un amor como el que yo sentía por él, no puede quedar sin su justa correspondencia. Y aún así me arrancó de su lado, acabando con total impasividad con una parte de mí, destrozándome, sin que llegara a importarle. Matándome, al fin y al cabo, porque eso fue lo que hizo. Matarme. El día que me echó de su casa y de su vida, el hombre que yo era murió una vez más, y quien soy ahora es otro hombre, renacido a sangre y agonía.

Todo lo que yo había hecho por complacerle se había vuelto contra mí. Ahora me odia, y me odiará para siempre. Y me maldigo un día y otro, porque aún me duelo por ello.

Mis dientes rechinaron a medida que los recuerdos se escapaban de lo más profundo de mi subconsciente y vuelven a mí. Respiré profundamente, sintiendo como el innecesario aire llena mis pulmones y serena mi cuerpo en un acto absurdo, inútil, pero firmemente arraigado en él como un instinto atávico heredado de mi pasado como mortal. Quise alejar los recuerdos, encerrarlos de nuevo, pero sé bien que es necesario recordar. Si no te enfrentas a tu dolor, jamás puedes superarlo, y yo necesito superarlo. Hasta hora, no había querido hacer frente a esa época. Sin una tabla de salvación, traer a mí de nuevo todo ese tormento, me hundiría para siempre. Pero ahora, me siento capaz. Mi familia me da fuerza para hacerlo. Mis hermanos pueden salvarme. Ella puede salvarme. Mi Nadya, mi amor. Jamás había amado así. Ni Valeria, mi Milena... Ni tan siquiera Menelao ha sido para mí lo que Nadya es en mi corazón. Con ella he sabido por fin lo que es ser amado. Sin exigencias, sin falsas expectativas. Con total aceptación. Sólo por ser quien soy, sin pedir nada a cambio. Lo que siempre supe que era el amor, y que por culpa de mi vida, de mi experiencia había llegado a olvidar.

Es por ella que hoy estoy aquí. Por ella que sigo luchando. Por ella que he vuelto al mundo que me ha visto nacer dos veces. Si no fuera por Nadya, ahora estaría en el otro plano, olvidando mi vida, viviendo una falsa imitación de la verdadera existencia, renaciendo una y otra vez para que mi fuerza vital sirviera de alimento a las criaturas que habitan la otra realidad. Qué cerca estuve. Cuando el Samedí me propuso permanecer en el otro plano y luchar con los suyos, me sentí tentado. Muy tentado. Dejar esta vida, dejar mi dolor. Olvidar un mundo que no me ha ofrecido más que sufrimiento, y convertirme en el rey del Otro Lado. Volver a ser el hombre que un día fui, olvidarme de esta vida, olvidarme de más de un milenio de luchas y agonía... Olvidar que en la Tierra, realmente existen los monstruos y que yo fui uno de ellos. Volver a respirar, a disfrutar de la comida, del sueño y de los placeres de una vida mortal. Y con ello libraría también a mis hermanos y hermanas de casta de la maldición de los brujos. Ningún joven tendría que volver jamás a arriesgarse a beber la sangre de un brujo y morir por el poder de las visiones. Mi casta desaparecería, y yo con ella, pasando a las leyendas. Siendo para siempre jamás el vampiro que terminó con los brujos. Conseguir una nueva inmortalidad, de alguna forma.

Tentador, muy tentador. Aún sabiendo en lo más profundo de mi ser que lo que se me ofrecía era una manzana envenenada, dudé. Deseé creer en el Samedí. Deseé abrazar su ofrecimiento, dejarme seducir por él. Hasta que Nadya me despertó del sueño. Hasta que mi pequeña, mi amadísima Nadya juró amarme. Hasta que me pidió que volviera a nuestro mundo y rehiciera mi camino junto a ella. Cuando la vi, con sus ojos arrasados en unas lágrimas que jamás derramará en nuestro plano real, cuando se dirigió a mí, aún estrechando entre sus brazos el cuerpo casi sin vida de Lyosha, supe que no podía renunciar a su compañía. Creí también que declaraba en alto ese amor sólo para convencerme de que regresara, pero eso fue suficiente para mí. Sé lo mucho que ama Nadya a mis hermanos de clan. Para ella son su vida, su destino. Son algo más que su amor. Son una parte de ella, inseparable, irrenunciable. Y pensé que sólo el sacrificio de declarar un amor que no sentía frente a sus dos auténticos amores, era suficiente para hacerme volver. Si era capaz de decir en voz alta ante ellos cualquier cosa para hacerme regresar, al menos es que le importaba. Aunque estaba seguro de que no me amaba. ¿Cómo iba a amarme? Todo el amor de este universo lo ha absorbido y derramado sobre Leo y Lyosha, era imposible que quedara siquiera una pizca para mí. Pero le importaba. Le importaba más de lo que jamás le había importado a nadie. Realmente deseaba tenerme en su mundo, deseaba que no desapareciera, deseaba no perderme, perder mi compañía, mi amistad, y mi callada adoración. Y regresé por eso. Porque por fin había alguien en el mundo capaz de sacrificarse por mí.

Mi sorpresa llegó cuando quise agradecerle su sacrificio, y descubrí que había sido sincera. Realmente quería que la convirtiera en mi compañera, y Leo y Lyosha ya habían preparado un plan para hacerlo posible. Ambos sabemos que nuestro amor no durará siempre. Que la eternidad no es para nosotros, como lo es para ella y los que ahora son mis hermanos de clan. Pero mientras dure, seré el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Y cuando termine, siempre podré atesorar esa felicidad para seguir con mi camino en paz.

¿Quién me lo iba a decir hace poco más de seis meses cuando la conocí en el refugio de Milton? Mi único objetivo entonces era visitar a unos amigos y ponerlos al corriente de las visiones que había recibido y que hacían referencia a ellos. Cumplir con mi trabajo, y seguir mi camino como siempre había hecho. Y en lugar de ello, aquí estoy, forzando el motor de mi coche hasta casi reventarlo con la esperanza de arrancarle unos segundos al tiempo para reunirme cuanto antes con la familia que jamás soñé tener.

El molesto timbrazo del teléfono me arrancó de mis recuerdos, consiguiendo que dejara escapar un gruñido irritado. Odio esos malditos aparatos, pero desde que empezó nuestra búsqueda de los Samedís, estar permanentemente localizables se ha convertido en una de nuestras prioridades. Si cualquiera de las muchas pistas que surgen día tras día resulta ser correcta, unos minutos, unas horas intentando dar con nosotros pueden marcar la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso, y ni mis hermanos ni yo estamos acostumbrados a fracasar. Con un suspiro de resignación, pulsé el botón adecuado en el volante, y espeté un impaciente saludo. La risa suave de Lyosha celebró mi irritación.

"Apenas llevas dos días fuera, y ya se te ha agriado el carácter", se burló.

"Mi carácter nunca ha sido gran cosa", mascullé, provocando de nuevo su risa.

"Estás de regreso", intervino Leo. No es una pregunta. Ambos sabemos que puede oír el motor de mi coche con tanta claridad como lo oigo yo mismo. "¿Otra falsa alarma?"

"Otra falsa alarma", confirmé.

"Lástima", murmuró Lyosha. "Lo de Ecuador también ha resultado ser un fiasco"

"Déjame adivinar. Se trataba de Goblins, ¿verdad?"

"Feos como demonios y hediondos como el infierno", rió Leo. "Creo que tu cazador no está de muy buen humor"

"No me da ninguna pena. Se lo advertí, pero prefirió confiar en su instinto antes que en mi experiencia. Le está muy bien empleado", sonreí. "¿Alguna otra novedad?"

"Por eso te llamábamos. Los elfos quieren hablar con nosotros mañana al anochecer. Pero estarás aquí mucho antes"

"Naturalmente, no sabéis lo que quieren decirnos"

"Naturalmente", confirmó Lyosha, demostrando el mismo mal humor en su tono de voz que el que había mostrado yo en el mío. Los misterios de los malditos orejotas, ponen a cualquiera al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"Estaré ahí en unas cinco horas"

"Tampoco hace falta que te des tanta prisa. Encontraremos el modo de entretenernos en tu ausencia", replicó Leo, en un tono malicioso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Intenté reprimir el gruñido que él esperaba en respuesta a su malintencionada pulla, pero fui incapaz. Su hermano y él celebraron mi respuesta con una carcajada lasciva, antes de colgar el teléfono, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo a mi pesar. Localizar a los Samedís y devolverlos a su mundo está resultando ser una tarea más larga y más pesada de lo que podíamos imaginar cuando nos la propusieron los Olvidados a cambio de nublar la memoria de los brujos y de no volver a pactar con ellos, pero el buen humor de mis hermanos de clan la hace mucho más llevadera. Siempre he apreciado a Leo y Lyosha. Antes por separado, y ahora como familia. Siempre han sido grandes amigos, grandes guerreros y grandes hombres, dignos de afecto y confianza. Y ahora que su clan es hermano del mío, y su compañera también es la mía, ese afecto se ha convertido en un amor incondicional, sólo comparable al que siento por Nadya. Una vez más el deseo de regresar al hogar me sacudió con fuerza. Cambié de marcha, y clavé el pie en el acelerador, lanzando mi coche a velocidad endemoniada rumbo a casa.

La noche había dejado paso a la mañana cuando enfilé la recta que lleva a nuestros terrenos. Reduje la velocidad, esperando encontrar la reja cerrada, pero alguien de la casa ya ha escuchado el sonido de mi vehículo y me ha franqueado el paso. En cuanto atravesé la entrada, vi que se trataba de Ángelo. Un detalle curioso, al que no le di importancia. Seguramente ha reconocido el rugido del motor de mi Masserati, y ha venido a saludarme. Después de que Leo consiguiera por fin volvernos a unir muchos años después de la terrible pelea que tuvimos tras la muerte de Valeria, y que condujo a nuestra separación, mi antiguo hermano y yo volvemos a disfrutar de una buena relación. Ángelo y yo siempre nos hemos amado, y sólo el sentimiento de culpa, y nuestra propia testarudez nos mantuvo distanciados tanto tiempo. Por fortuna, Leo cuida de Gelo como si aún necesitara de su protección, y es aún más cabezota que nosotros.

Salí del coche, agradeciendo estirar las piernas por fin. Pronto necesitaré volver a alimentarme. Empiezo a estar sediento, y la inmovilidad no ayuda en nada a mantener mis instintos de cazador a raya.

"Tus ojos parecen dos luciérnagas, Tadeo. Debiste hacer un alto en la ciudad antes de venir", soltó Gelo a modo de saludo, como si hubiera seguido el curso de mis pensamientos.

"Tenía mucha prisa por regresar, ¿no es así, mi querido hermano de clan?", resonó con divertida ironía la voz de Lyosha a mis espaldas.

Me volví para encararlos, mientras a mi espalda Ángelo desaparece en dirección a la mansión. Leo lo ha entrenado bien, que duda cabe. Aunque solo vayamos a mantener una conversación informal, tiene la deferencia de dejarnos a solas. Es curioso, no recordaba que fuera tan cuidadoso con ese tipo de detalles. Aparqué el asunto, concentrándome en mis hermanos de clan, que se aproximan caminando sin prisa por el camino principal. Cruzaron una mirada, y sonrieron apenas, volviendo de nuevo sus ojos hacia mí. Cualquiera podría pensar que la efectiva comunicación silenciosa que suelen mantener entre ellos se debe a la habilidad de lectura mental de Lyosha y a la capacidad innata de Leo para hablar a la mente de los lectores. Yo mismo lo pensé durante un tiempo, pero al convivir con ellos me he dado cuenta de que su compenetración va mucho más allá de unas cuantas palabras susurradas mentalmente. Cada uno de los hermanos es capaz de interpretar el más leve gesto, la más ligera alteración en el ánimo del otro como si de sí mismo se tratara. El vínculo que comparten es tan fuerte, que casi no necesitan de las palabras para comunicarse. Están tan perfectamente sincronizados, y son tan similares en lo importante, en lo que hace a un hombre ser como es, como diferentes son en apariencia.

Mi hermano de clan eslavo es equilibrado y ecuánime. Mucho más que la media de nuestra especie, aunque debo reconocer que eso no es decir demasiado. Su expresión es serena, sabia, y todo en su forma de moverse y hablar hace pensar en un hombre sensato, controlado y prudente. Su risa es un regalo que obsequia a quien le agrada, y su sentido del humor una grata sorpresa para quienes consiguen superar su fachada de estudiada seriedad. Leo sin embargo, es latino hasta la médula. Su rostro muestra siempre la sombra de una sonrisa burlona, y sus gestos son impacientes, nerviosos, como si siempre estuviera a punto de saltar de su asiento, o de echar a correr en un momento. Al contrario que su reflexivo hermano, siempre dice lo primero que nace en su condenada lengua, sin importarle un infierno a quien pueda ofender con sus palabras. Es deslenguado, pendenciero y temerario, y su repertorio de chanzas y burlas maliciosas e impertinentes, casi inacabable.

En lo físico también parecen complementarse como el Ying y el Yang. Ambos son altos y fuertes, sin duda – Lyosha sobrepasa los dos metros, y Leo es apenas un par de centímetros más bajo - , pero ahí termina el parecido. Lyosha es más atezado de lo habitual en nuestra especie, los cabellos que casi acarician sus hombros son negros como el ala de un cuervo y sus ojos de un dorado verdoso casi irreal, están ornados por unas pestañas oscuras, largas y espesas. Sus rasgos son maduros, adultos, arrebatadoramente masculinos. Es un hombre increíblemente apuesto, con un atractivo varonil y recio que habla de fuerza, de vigor y virilidad. Su hermano en cambio es más hermoso que atractivo. Tan absolutamente hermoso y deslumbrante como una estatua de Adonis encarnada. No hay la más mínima asimetría o imperfección en sus rasgos. Nariz recta, bien proporcionada; boca generosa y plena; Grandes ojos de un azul casi transparente, y una bellísima cabellera de un rubio dorado, que siempre lleva demasiado larga y despeinada.

Rubio y moreno. Callado y lenguaraz. Prudente e impulsivo. Tantos contrastes en apariencia, y sin embargo, tan parecidos en lo verdaderamente importante como si de un solo hombre se tratara. Lyosha esconde bajo la fachada de seriedad un diablo malicioso y mujeriego, con una lengua tan afilada como la de su hermano, y Leo oculta bajo su disfraz de deslenguado irresponsable un cerebro tan agudo y ágil como el de Lyosha. Ambos comparten también la misma forma de ver la vida, de entender el honor y la responsabilidad, el amor y el compromiso. Y ambos son dos guerreros capaces de acabar con un ejército sin siquiera despeinarse. Si creyera en el alma, pensaría que ambos encierran una sola en dos cuerpos, y que toda su vida han estado esperando el momento de reunirse, y sentirse completos por fin. Y Nadya es el pegamento, la cola que mantiene cohesionado ese todo, que da coherencia al conjunto. Y que consigue mantenerme unido también a mí a ese pequeño universo que hasta que llegué había sido sólo de los tres.

Se detuvieron a dos pasos de mí, con esa actitud de indiferente seguridad que también puedo reconocer en mi mismo. Los tres somos lo que nuestro amigo mortal, Milton, definiría como machos dominantes. Se deja ver en nuestra forma de movernos, en nuestro modo de mantenernos serenos pero alerta, en la manera en que inconscientemente parecemos ocupar todo el espacio disponible sin que nadie se atreva a disputarnos ese derecho.

"No parece que haya llegado demasiado pronto", señalé. "Creí que os encontraría más ocupados ¿Perdéis facultades?"

Me respondieron con un bufido despreciativo.

"Nadya ha ido a llevar a Andy con los elfos", aclaró Lyosha.

Asentí. El pequeño Andy necesita relacionarse con otros cachorros, y los únicos seres de su edad emocional con los que puede tener contacto son los elfos. Son los únicos que pueden compartir el secreto milagroso de su existencia, ya que Andros es el primer – y hasta ahora único – nacido de una hembra de los nuestros.

Eso sería suficiente para no permitirle tener contacto con ninguna otra especie hasta que pueda pasar por un transformado, pero hay más motivos para llevarlo con los elfos. No solo son los únicos capaces de guardar el secreto. Son los únicos capaces de controlarlo. Porque Andros no sólo es el primer vampiro nato. También es una de las criaturas más traviesas e incontrolables que la Naturaleza ha tenido a bien poner sobre la faz de la Tierra.

"Pasará la noche con ellos", sonrió Lyosha. "Al parecer se ha hecho muy amigo de una de sus hembras. Un cachorro más o menos de su edad.

"¿Seis meses?", pregunté con una sonrisa irónica.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros por toda respuesta. El crecimiento de Andy es sorprendentemente acelerado. En apenas seis meses ya se ha desarrollado hasta alcanzar el tamaño y las habilidades de una cría humana de cuatro o cinco años. Los elfos son un poco más lentos, aunque no mucho más. Su nueva amiga tendrá más o menos un año, calculé.

"A mi también me han enloquecido siempre las hembras mayores que yo", rió Leo.

"A ti siempre te han enloquecido las hembras, y punto", replicó Lyosha en un tono falsamente cortante. Leo se limitó a encogerse de hombros una vez más, alegremente.

"¿Tardará mucho en volver?", los interrumpí. Si les permito continuar, pasarán horas lanzándose pullas. Su mutua competitividad sólo es comparable al amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

"Dudo que te de tiempo a ir a la ciudad y volver, si eso es lo que estás pensando", respondió Leo. "Pero si necesitas marchar, es mejor que lo hagas cuanto antes. Aún tenemos que tratar un par de cosas contigo. No nos llevará mucho tiempo, pero..."

"Esperaré", concluí, provocando dos sonrisas irónicas. Ambos saben que ardo en deseos de volver a ver a Nadya, a pesar de que apenas hace dos días que me despedí de ella en ese mismo lugar.

"Cómo no", replicó Lyosha con una sonrisa burlona, abriendo la marcha hacia la mansión.

"Debería ir antes a mi casa", sugerí.

"Tranquilo. Nadya ha conseguido una tregua entre tus jóvenes cazadores. No durará mucho, pero al menos te darán un par de días de tranquilidad", comentó Leo.

"¿En serio?", pregunté, sinceramente sorprendido. "Esa mujer nuestra es capaz de hacer milagros"

"Y ha hecho un par de ellos realmente gratos en tu ausencia, amigo", sonrió Leo, con un guiño lascivo hacia Lyosha.

"Ya lo creo. Una pena que te lo perdieras", comentó Lyosha, devolviéndole el guiño.

"Si, estoy seguro que lo lamentáis profundamente", mascullé de mal humor, aún a sabiendas de que esa es exactamente la reacción que estaban esperando.

Dejé que se acomodaran junto al fuego, y después tomé asiento frente a ellos, acercando mi butaca favorita. En mi casa, soy yo el primero en acercarse al calor del hogar, pero estos son sus dominios, y por mucho que nuestros clanes estén hermanados, y compartamos la misma compañera, la cortesía me empuja a respetar la tradición en ese punto. Ellos hacen lo mismo por mí cuando nos reunimos en mi salón. Los observé, esperando que empezaran a hablar, pero ellos volvieron a cruzar una de esas frecuentes miradas de entendimiento. Algo no va bien. Sus actitudes parecen relajadas y tranquilas, pero algo no va bien. Lo siento hasta en los huesos.

"¿Vais a decirme de una maldita vez que demonios ocurre, o tendré que esperar a que salga publicado en los periódicos?", los insté, sin poder reprimir la irritación en mi voz.

"Ojala pudiéramos decírtelo", rezongó Lyosha. "Pero no sabemos lo que ocurre", añadió, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Leo.

"¡Lo he intentado!", exclamó el aludido.

"¿Has tenido una intuición?", pregunté, interrumpiéndolos una vez más.

"Algo parecido a una intuición. Podríamos llamarlo una intuición si fuera capaz de..."

"¡Déjalo de una maldita vez!", rugió Leo, levantándose como impulsado por un muelle. "He estado trabajando en este estúpido don para manteneros contentos. Pero ahora es más fuerte, y no puedo controlarlo. No puedo controlarlo, malditos sean los elfos y sus malditos regalos envenenados", terminó, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla, con expresión derrotada.

Esta vez fuimos Lyosha y yo quienes cruzamos una mirada de entendimiento. Cuando regresamos de nuestro viaje al otro lado, los elfos nos aseguraron que desarrollaríamos en un período de tiempo breve los poderes mentales que acaban por aparecer en todos nosotros con el paso de los siglos. Lyosha empieza a controlar su recién adquirida capacidad para cerrar su mente a la inacabable cháchara mental de los mortales, yo percibo con mayor intensidad la proximidad de los brujos, Nadya parece haber desarrollado una fuerte conexión emocional con Andros, que va mucho más allá de la unión de una madre con su hijo, y Leo... Leo que ansiaba poder compartir con su hermano la conexión mental y privada con Nadya, Leo que deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa en este mundo poder leer la mente de su compañera, sólo ha conseguido intensificar el alcance de sus corazonadas. Para cualquier otro hombre, el don de recibir intuiciones exactas, de no equivocarse jamás al seguir su instinto, sería un gran regalo, pero para mi hermano de clan supone casi una broma pesada. Los elfos le han dicho una y mil veces que eso no significa necesariamente que no vaya a desarrollar su tan ansiada capacidad para leer los pensamientos. Su habilidad innata para hablar a la mente de los lectores parece indicar que es una posibilidad nada desdeñable, y eso lo tranquilizó por un tiempo. Pero los meses pasan, las cosas siguen igual, y Leo no es precisamente el más paciente de los hombres. Aún así, quizá empujado por la insistencia de Lyosha, o quizá porque finalmente ha tenido que rendirse a la evidencia, y reconocer que su don resulta práctico, ha dejado la actitud infantil e inmadura que mantuvo en un principio, y se ha esforzado por comprender y perfeccionar su capacidad, pero esta se hace más y más fuerte, y a menudo escapa a su control, enfureciéndolo. La impotencia siempre nos enfurece, y en este caso, mucho más, ya que incluso el propio Leo es consciente de que si se hubiera molestado en trabajar en su don desde un principio, ahora le resultaría mucho más sencillo dominarlo. Y por otra parte, aún sigue molestándole trabajar en algo que no es sino una fuente de frustración para él. Que no hace más que recordarle lo que pudo haber sido y no es. Que le obliga una y otra vez a enfrentarse al hecho de que una parte de él siempre envidiará la conexión que su hermano tiene con Nadya, y lo mucho que se odia a si mismo por esa envidia, por muy comprensiva que su familia se muestre con ese sentimiento.

Lyosha suspiró y posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano, a modo de disculpa, y de gesto de ánimo. Un gesto que Leo agradeció con una sonrisa apagada, aceptando sus veladas excusas con ecuanimidad.

Y mientras tanto, mi cabeza se está convirtiendo en un hervidero de actividad. Por extraño que parezca, la provocación de Lyosha me ha preocupado mucho más que cualquier intuición que haya podido tener Leo. Suele ser muy cuidadoso con todo lo que se refiere al don de su hermano, y sólo cuando está extraordinariamente preocupado o furioso le echa en cara su falta de previsión.

"Lo siento", murmuró, genuinamente arrepentido.

"No lo sientas. Tienes toda la razón", masculló Leo. "Disculpadme vosotros por el arrebato"

"Por lo que a mi respecta, ambas reacciones están justificadas. Sin sangre, no hay delito", concluí, esbozando una sonrisa de ánimo. Ambos me devolvieron la sonrisa, dejando que el incidente se perdiera en el momento de camaradería. "Pero debo insistir, ¿es tan preocupante lo que sientes?"

"Es incómodo", replicó Leo, intentando concentrarse. "Va a ocurrir algo, lo sé. Algo muy grave, algo muy grande. Y como comprenderás, el misterioso reclamo de los elfos no ha ayudado mucho"

Sus palabras trajeron a mi memoria la conversación con Malachy, y fui consciente un segundo demasiado tarde de que había fruncido el ceño, tras un levísimo sobresalto. Por supuesto, no se les escapó mi gesto.

"¿Ocurre algo?", inquirió Lyosha.

"Malachy. Él me ha dicho algo muy parecido antes de despedirnos. Tiene un mal presentimiento"

"Eso empeora las cosas", murmuró Lyosha pensativamente.

"Esperemos a mañana. Quizá los elfos tengan la respuesta", intervino Leo con un ligerísimo deje de inquietud en su voz, que no pasó desapercibido a mis bien entrenados oídos.

"Quizá", susurró de nuevo Lyosha en el mismo tono pensativo. Finalmente pareció tomar una decisión repentina.

"Tenías razón, por supuesto", comentó, haciendo referencia a una conversación que ha tenido lugar antes de que yo llegara. "No podemos decirle nada a Nadya. De lo contrario, intentará invocar una visión, y todos sabemos lo que pasó la última vez"

Si, todos lo sabemos. Nadya había intentado por su cuenta y riesgo intentar localizar a los Samedís recurriendo a sus visiones, escondiéndose de todos nosotros, internándose en el bosque. Y la encontramos horas después, agotada, casi rendida, consumida hasta la última gota de sus reservas de energía, tendida en el suelo, esperando a que la buscáramos y la localizáramos como sabía que ocurriría. A cualquier otra mujer eso la disuadiría de repetir la experiencia, pero no a ella. Si cree que puede ayudar, si con eso puede darnos una respuesta, lo hará sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias, confiando ciegamente en nuestra capacidad para ayudarla si es necesario. Es la mujer más testaruda, irresponsable e insensata que jamás ha compartido mi cama. Pero también la más leal, la más valiente y la más audaz.

Mientras pensaba en ella, sentí su presencia, su increíble aroma con tal fuerza que creí estar teniendo una alucinación durante un brevísimo instante, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que se trata realmente de Nadya, aproximándose a la mansión desde el camino del bosque. Los tres sonreímos casi sin darnos cuenta y nos pusimos en pie para recibirla. Un par de segundos después, entraba por la puerta como un vendaval.


	2. Capítulo 2 ALEKSEI

**Arthe, lo siento, pero de verdad que esto va a ir lento. Escribir este capítulo ya me ha llevado el doble de lo habitual, y eso que más o menos sabía como iba a encauzarlo. Y sí, sé como va a ser la historia cuando llegue a ser la segunda parte de TU historia, pero… Ufff… Para eso aún falta bastante. Mientras tanto, lo lamento, a soportar la lentitud.**

**Quizá, y sólo quizá, si tuviera algo que leer, podría ir un poco más rápido. O quizá, si recibiera más reviews (aquí, como dice mi hermana Arthe, insertese ojos del gato de Shrek)**

**Capítulo 1. LYOSHA.**

Nadya entró como una exhalación en el salón y se arrojó en brazos de Tadeo, que la recibió con una sonrisa encantada. Tras besarla brevemente, posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Nadya, y la rozó con suavidad.

"¿Será hoy el día, querida?", murmuró.

"Aún no", replicó ella, sonriendo alegremente.

Leo hizo rodar los ojos en un gesto de fingida desesperación, y yo simulé darle un codazo para que se comportara. Esta es una escena que se ha repetido decenas de veces en los últimos meses, pero que sigue teniendo su gracia. Todos los días, sin fallar uno, Tadeo le hace la misma pregunta a Nadya, y todos los días recibe la misma invariable respuesta. Ambos aceptan desde un principio que el amor que los une no durará para siempre, y desde el primer momento Tadeo le rogó a Nadya que jamás se obligara a mentirle por no herir sus sentimientos. Cuando desee alejarse de su lado, en el preciso instante en que sienta la necesidad de dejar la relación que ahora mantienen, debe decírselo de inmediato. Y su petición es absolutamente sincera. Nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano de clan agradece con todo su corazón cada minuto que pasa en compañía de Nadya, cada segundo que ella es su compañera además de la nuestra, y la dama de su casa, y aunque lamentará perderla, siempre atesorará el tiempo que pasó en su compañía. No quiere empañar esa felicidad sabiendo que ella se mantiene a su lado por lealtad, y no por amor. Y por eso, desde el primer día siempre formula la misma pregunta, que se ha convertido en un ritual romántico que ambos compartirán una y otra vez hasta que la respuesta de Nadya varíe.

Nadya tomó la mano de Tadeo, que aún reposa sobre su mejilla, y la besó con suavidad antes de volverse sonriente hacia nosotros. Le devolvimos lo que pensamos era una sonrisa despreocupada, pero que, sorprendentemente, no la engañó. Por un segundo pareció confusa, y finalmente frunció el ceño, mirándonos con preocupación.

"¿Cuáles son las malas noticias?", preguntó.

"Una vez más hemos fracasado. Lo de Malachy ha sido una falsa alarma", contestó Tadeo, con absoluta serenidad.

Nadya lo consideró un segundo, pero pareció satisfecha con esa explicación.

"Ya sabíamos que iba a ser difícil", nos animó.

"_Tadeo miente mucho mejor que tú"_, rió Leo en mi mente. Una risa de alivio, más que de alegría.

"Si, lo sabíamos. Pero esperaba buenas noticias en esta ocasión", respondió Tadeo, siguiendo con la farsa. "Pero no debes preocuparte por eso. No tiene importancia. Tarde o temprano daremos con ellos"

"No te quepa duda", afirmé.

Y en esta ocasión no lo hice sólo por distraer a Nadya del verdadero motivo de nuestra preocupación. A todos nos está empezando a consumir la impaciencia. Esos malditos monstruos se esconden mucho mejor que ninguna otra criatura que yo haya conocido jamás. Y he conocido a muchas.

"¿Cómo está Andy, querida?", intervino Leo, intentando cambiar de conversación.

Una vez más, no lo hace sólo por Nadya. Entre la espera, y su misteriosa intuición, lleva días a punto de perder los nervios. Y no es agradable ver a mi hermano cuando llega a ese estado. Si tenemos suerte, sólo lo sufrirán las paredes y los muebles, y quizá algún animal. Si la fortuna no nos sonríe, alguien se va a llevar una buena paliza. Por eso llevo días alejándolo de la sala de entrenamientos. Si alguien comente un error estúpido, puede ser el detonante que libere su mal genio.

Nadya compuso un gesto irritado.

"Bien, veamos. Vuestro hijo..."

"Nuestro hijo", la corregí sonriente, sabiendo que a continuación vendrá el relato de una de las travesuras de Andy. Cuando se porta bien es su hijo. Cuando se porta mal, es el nuestro.

"_Vuestro _hijo...", repitió, "ha intentado atacar a un muchacho elfo tres veces más grande que él"

"¿En serio?", rió Leo. "¿Porqué razón?"

"Defendiendo a su amiga. Al parecer el chico le había llamado la atención por algún error, y ella rompió a llorar. Cuando Andy se enteró, tardó exactamente tres segundos en localizarlo y abalanzarse contra él"

"Buen chico", aprobé.

"Oh, sí", replicó ella con ironía. "Un chico estupendo ¿Os habéis detenido a pensar que tarde o temprano tendrá que mezclarse con humanos? ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces si alguien le molesta y él lo muerde?"

"Sabe que no puede morder a nadie", explicó Leo pacientemente.

"Ya lo sé. Pero me preocupa que no se acuerde de eso cuando esté furioso"

"Siempre nos tendrá junto a él para recordárselo, querida", susurré, abrazándola y besando sus cabellos.

"No debes preocuparte", dijo Leo, uniéndose a nuestro abrazo.

Ella suspiró y se relajó entre nuestros brazos. Leo y yo cruzamos una mirada disimulada fuera de su vista. Ya hemos hablado en más de una ocasión de este tema, y la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros está tan confiado como pretendemos demostrar. Por el momento, Andros es controlable. Incluso aunque lo lleváramos a la ciudad no podría escapar de nosotros. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando crezca un poco más? Al ritmo al que se desarrolla no tardará en convertirse en un adolescente, y no hay precedentes para educar a alguien como él. Ni siquiera sabemos si la sangre humana le afectará o habrá heredado la indiferencia de su madre hacia el alimento básico de nuestra especie. Y no nos hemos atrevido a comprobarlo. Por el momento, preferimos mantener la ilusión, la esperanza de que nuestro milagro particular, nuestra criatura, el auténtico hijo de nuestra sangre, de nuestra semilla, jamás sufrirá la abstinencia – o la falta de ella – como mi hermano y yo la sufrimos en el pasado. Pero tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a ello, y visto lo visto, tendrá que ser temprano.

Una vez más, como miles de veces en los últimos meses, sonreí al pensar en la rapidez con la que nos hemos adaptado a la situación. Si no hace mucho me hubieran dicho que iba a ser padre, me habría reído a carcajadas. No. Habría matado a quien me hiciera objeto de una broma tan pesada. Una de las muchas cargas que he sobrellevado durante estos once largos siglos, había sido saber que jamás tendría un hijo de mi semilla. Cada uno de mis transformados, cada una de mis creaciones fue un pobre sustituto del auténtico milagro de la vida. Cada hijo de mi sangre un breve atisbo de la felicidad de sostener en mis brazos a mi cachorro, de verle crecer y convertirse en un hombre. Y cada abandono, cada rechazo de cada uno de ellos, un recordatorio de lo que podía haber sido y nunca iba a ser. Ya como humano deseaba tener hijos, y cuando supe que estaba condenado a la esterilidad para toda la eternidad, fue un duro golpe para mí. Terminé por aceptarlo, por asumirlo como uno más de los inconvenientes de mi nueva vida, pero ese dolor sordo siempre habitó en algún lugar de mi corazón, y me consta que mi hermano sufría por ello del mismo modo que yo. Pero ahora que el milagro se ha hecho realidad, la antigua tristeza se ha esfumado, como si jamás hubiera existido. ¿Qué importa haber tenido que esperar once siglos? Podríamos esperar otros once siglos más para tener otro hijo. El milagro ya está hecho. Y a mi hermano y a mí no nos importaría tener decenas de cachorros más. Miles, ¿qué importa? Pero Leo y yo sabemos que Nadya prefiere esperar. Pasar meses limitada como un mortal, casi incapaz de cazar, o bajar unas escaleras sin desequilibrarse, es un gran sacrificio para un miembro de nuestra especie, y más para uno tan activo y necesitado de movimiento como ella. Aunque los elfos nos han advertido que no tendremos más cachorros en un futuro próximo, mi hermano y yo dejaremos siempre la decisión de tener la siguiente cría en manos de nuestra compañera. Al fin y al cabo, es su cuerpo el que contendrá a nuestro hijo, y es ella quien debe decidir cuando sacrificarlo.

Aún perdido en mis pensamientos, percibí como Tadeo se deslizaba discretamente fuera de la habitación. En otro momento, quizá se hubiera planteado unirse a nosotros, y tal vez iniciar algún juego mucho más satisfactorio que unos cuantos abrazos y caricias. Pero está sediento, y no puede retrasar mucho más su excursión a la ciudad. Acepto sin reservas su sed y su forma de alimentarse, pero en ocasiones, sus brillantes ojos carmesí, ávidos, ansiosos, son un doloroso recordatorio de mi propia sed, ahora controlada, sometida tras siglos y siglos de abstinencia, reducida a una ligera opresión en el fondo de mi garganta cuando los humanos me rodean por todas partes.

Nadya sintió como abría la puerta, y alzó la cabeza hacia él.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Tadeo se volvió, sonriendo apenas. Nadya no es muy perceptiva en asuntos de necesidad de alimento.

"Voy a la ciudad. ¿Deseas que te traiga alguna cosa?", ofreció.

"Quiero ir contigo", respondió ella de inmediato, deshaciendo nuestro abrazo y encarándose a él.

"No es buena idea", negó Tadeo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ya sé que vas a cazar. Llevabas ya varios días sin salir antes de ir a visitar a Malachy", replicó velozmente. "Pero aún así, quiero ir a la ciudad. Podemos ir todos, y ya te reunirás con nosotros cuando termines". Su tono se volvió suplicante. "Por favor, llevo meses sin salir a la ciudad. Necesito salir de aquí, moverme un poco. Despejar la cabeza"

Nos miramos entre nosotros, reticentes, pero sabiendo que tiene razón. Desde que regresamos del viaje al otro lado, Nadya ha estado demasiado ocupada. Entre nuestro ingobernable cachorro, la búsqueda de los Samedís a la que contribuye rebuscando en las noticias mortales, y el trabajo añadido que supone controlar dos clanes en lugar de uno, no ha tenido ni una sola ocasión de divertirse fuera de la casa. Hace meses que no ve a un mortal, meses que no sale de compras, o pasea por algún lugar que no sea el bosque o los jardines que rodean nuestra casa.

"Por favor", insistió. "No habrá muchas más ocasiones como esta. Todo está tranquilo, los primos de Tadeo han pactado una tregua, y Andy está con los elfos. Por favor"

"Está bien", concedí, tras buscar y recibir la silenciosa aprobación de mi hermano.

Nadya palmeó encantada.

"Voy a cambiarme", dijo, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia Leo con una sonrisa pícara, y un segundo después corría escaleras arriba.

Leo soltó la carcajada mientras Tadeo y yo bufábamos con resignación. No me hace ninguna falta leer la mente de mi familia para saber a que viene ese intercambio de miradas, y también sé que nada detendrá a ese par de testarudos. Terminaremos la noche encerrándonos entre cuatro paredes, en algún lugar agobiante, repleto de olores insoportables y cháchara banal, escuchando una música atronadora y esperando a que Leo y Nadya se aburran de bailar. No soy un mal bailarín, pero no es mi diversión favorita. Sin embargo, a ellos dos les entusiasma esa actividad, y ambos tienen un don natural para la danza. Lo único positivo de todo esto, es que el baile suele dejar a Nadya en un estado más que receptivo, así que Tadeo y yo aceptaremos la tortura de buen grado. La recompensa merece el sacrificio.

"Si quieres, adelántate y caza. Aún tardará un buen rato", ofreció Leo.

"No hace falta. No estoy tan sediento. Puedo esperar a que acabe la noche"

Su tono fue tan cortante que no me apeteció llevarle la contraria. Y no puedo culparle por ello. Si caza antes, es posible que Nadya llegue a verlo alimentándose, y eso es algo por lo que no desea pasar, del mismo modo que mi hermano y yo siempre hemos intentado evitarle esa escena. El saber que ella jamás deseará tomar a un humano y alimentarse de él hace que hasta la conciencia más flexible se incomode. Aunque los tres estamos convencidos de que ella aceptaría el espectáculo sin alterarse, una parte de nosotros todavía teme que algún día abra los ojos, se de cuenta de la verdad de nuestra existencia y huya despavorida. Es un temor irracional y absurdo, pero inevitable. Perder a Nadya es probablemente lo único que nos causa pavor sobre esta tierra, y siempre haremos lo que sea para evitarlo. Ocultarle lo que somos, o lo que fuimos, sólo es una pequeña parte de ese esfuerzo.

Aunque sé perfectamente porqué Leo ha hecho ese ofrecimiento, y poco tiene que ver con el momento oportuno para evitar que nuestra compañera quiera asistir a la caza. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Leo se encogió de hombros y disimuló una sonrisa.

"Diez contra uno a que cambia de opinión"

Negué con la cabeza. No entro en apuestas perdidas.

Esperamos tranquilamente a que Nadya bajara por fin. No tardará demasiado, a pesar de lo que mi hermano le ha dicho a Tadeo. Está demasiado impaciente por ir a la ciudad como para demorarse la hora y media habitual para probarse decenas de prendas y decidirse a duras penas por una. Apenas diez minutos después de que dejara el salón, escuchamos como se cerraba la puerta de nuestras estancias privadas. Salimos al recibidor para esperarla al final de las escaleras. Cuando se detuvo para dejarnos contemplar su aspecto, Tadeo dejó escapar un jadeo estrangulado.

"Cazaré antes", masculló.

"Me estoy planteando acompañarte", rezongó Leo.

Yo me limité a gruñir. Por suerte, gracias al regalo de los elfos, ahora puedo acallar las voces de los mortales en mi mente. Ya va a ser bastante malo ver como la miran. Saber lo que piensan al verla no ayudará lo más mínimo a mantener a raya mis mal templados nervios. Por si fuera poco la atracción que los vampiros solemos despertar ya por naturaleza entre los mortales, Nadya además es extraordinariamente bella, incluso entre los nuestros. La impresión que causa en los humanos es demoledora, y lo que suele considerar 'ropa', no contribuye a tranquilizarlos. Hoy ha escogido una ceñida camiseta azul, que deja al descubierto su vientre plano y firme y la mitad de sus caderas, hasta el punto en el que aparecen unos brevísimos pantalones de suave cuero. También azules, por supuesto. A Nadya la obsesiona el azul. Calza unas botas de corsario hasta la mitad del muslo, con unos altísimos tacones de aguja que hacen parecer aún más largas sus bien torneadas piernas. En los brazos lleva un largo gabán de cuero que le regalamos Leo y yo hace unos meses con la esperanza de que al menos cuando lo llevara puesto escondiera en parte sus formas curvilíneas, maravillosamente plenas y femeninas. Es la criatura más tentadora y deseable que la Madre Naturaleza se ha atrevido a crear jamás. De pronto, todas las ganas de salir a la ciudad que he podido reunir, se escaparon de mi mente consciente, dejándome con el único e irrefrenable deseo de arrastrarla de nuevo escaleras arriba y hacerle el amor hasta morir de inanición entre sus brazos. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que Tadeo y Leo contribuirían sin dudarlo a hacer ese deseo realidad.

Nadya parpadeó con coquetería, y sus brillantes ojos dorados, casi idénticos a los míos, brillaron con diversión. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacudió su brillante melena, teñida de azul eléctrico, provocando un nuevo jadeo, esta vez de los tres. No ha sido un gesto inconsciente. Sabe de sobra la extraña excitación que su extravagante cabello provoca en nosotros. Está claro que la dama tiene ganas de jugar esta noche.

"¿Nos vamos?", sonrió.

Descendió las escaleras con estudiada lentitud, y pasó entre nosotros, deteniéndose junto a la puerta, esperando que la abriéramos para ella.

"¿Alguien quiere apostar sobre el número de cadáveres?", murmuró velozmente Leo, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

"Todos", repliqué, usando el mismo veloz idioma apenas susurrado que Nadya aún no ha conseguido dominar por completo. "No va a quedar ni un maldito habitante en toda la ciudad. Va a ser un condenado exterminio"

Leo abrió la puerta y salió al jardín, para a continuación tender caballerosamente una mano hacia Nadya, que la aceptó con una sonrisa. Somos demasiado antiguos, y nuestro mundo es demasiado violento como para haber asimilado la actual costumbre mortal de dejar pasar primero a las damas. El primero en atravesar el umbral siempre es un guerrero. Nunca se sabe que peligros acechan tras una puerta cerrada. Yo pasé en segundo lugar, y Tadeo cerró la marcha mientras sacaba las llaves de su Masserati del bolsillo con gesto distraído. Normalmente, siempre discutimos sobre el vehículo que vamos a utilizar. A todos nos gusta conducir, gozar de la velocidad, y cada uno de nosotros insiste en llevar su propio coche para disfrutar de ese placer. Pero hoy no hay discusión posible. Sin tener en cuenta que Leo y yo conducimos deportivos biplaza, el coche de Tadeo es el que dispone de un maletero mejor. Por si fuera necesario 'guardar' algo en él.

Casi antes de que Leo y yo termináramos de cerrar las puertas y acomodarnos en el asiento trasero, Tadeo arrancó con un violento chirrido de ruedas. Conduce como un auténtico psicópata, aunque no es algo que me preocupe. Sus reflejos son impecables, y ni su modo de forzar la magnífica máquina que dirige hará que pierda el control de la misma. Me recosté contra el suave cuero del asiento, aspirando su olor, y dejé que mi mente vagara por las de los miembros de mi familia. Siempre mantengo una conexión casi inconsciente con Nadya y con Leo, y últimamente he tomado por costumbre deslizarme también hasta los pensamientos de Tadeo. El dolor que solía emanar de ellos se ha amortiguado en los últimos tiempos y resulta más agradable esa unión de lo que ha sido nunca en el pasado. Sus procesos mentales son profundos e interesantes. Aún así, aunque buscar en su cabeza no resulta incómodo, no es igual que indagar en los pensamientos de mi compañera y de mi hermano. Sus mentes son para mí como una droga. Adictivas, relajantes, imprescindibles. Como le expliqué a Leo en una ocasión, leer la mente es como percibir un aroma. La mayoría te resultan indiferentes, simples instrumentos de trabajo, ejercicios intelectuales. Algunas, sin embargo, son hediondas, desagradables. Entrar en ellas es molesto, casi repulsivo. Pero hay más. Cuando pude ver por vez primera la mente de Nadya, quedé fascinado con ella. Me relaja, aunque sus pensamientos no sean relajantes, me serena y me ayuda a concentrarme, aunque no esté buscando en ella más que el murmullo de sus sentimientos. Es como contemplar la más hermosa obra de arte, sentir el más delicioso de los aromas, y escuchar la más arrebatadora melodía todo a un tiempo. Unir mis pensamientos a ella se convirtió rápidamente en una adicción, más que en una costumbre, y estaba convencido de que jamás había sentido, ni volvería a sentir nada parecido hasta que encontré a Leo. Aunque mi amor por mi hermano es de distinta naturaleza al que siento por Nadya, no es ni un ápice más pequeño, y sorprendentemente, al contrario que la mayoría de los no lectores, Leo también percibe mi conexión mental como algo agradable y necesario, no como la intromisión de un elemento ajeno, sino como una parte de él que siempre debería estar ahí.

En este instante, de Nadya sólo recibo una expectante alegría. Sabía que necesitaba un poco de diversión pero no imaginaba hasta que punto iba a hacerla feliz una breve excursión a la ciudad. Sonreí para mis adentros, feliz por hacerla feliz. Tadeo divaga concentrado en la carretera, en el olor de Nadya y en su propia sed, mientras sólo una pequeña parte de él recorre los recuerdos de nuestra conversación anterior. Y Leo... respingué y lo miré fijamente. Me devolvió la mirada con un ligero encogimiento de hombros

"_No digas nada. No pienso arruinarle la noche"_, masculló en mi mente.

Enarqué las cejas en una muda pregunta. "¿Estás bien?"

Una vez más se encogió de hombros

"_Estoy reprimiendo la necesidad de bajarme del coche y rastrear todo el maldito terreno, aunque sé que no encontraremos nada"._

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, y yo hice lo mismo. Entré en su mente, y seguí el curso de sus pensamientos, tratando de ayudarlo como he hecho decenas de veces en los últimos días. La sensación de peligro está ahí, tan clara como el agua, y la percibí como si yo mismo la estuviera sintiendo. Probó varios pensamientos al azar, intentando descubrir cuál de ellos le hace sentir esa incomodidad, probando y descartando teorías cada vez más y más absurdas, pero ninguna de ellas nos llevó a ninguna parte. Hasta ahora, sus corazonadas han sido muy distintas a esta desagradable sensación, mucho más concretas, más fáciles de entender. En medio de una conversación o de un recuerdo, una absoluta certeza se apoderaba de él, convenciéndolo de que había hallado la solución correcta. No funcionaba muy distinto de las intuiciones que todos tenemos en alguna ocasión. La mente se pone alerta ante una frase, un comentario, y algo se activa en el subconsciente ayudando a encajar las piezas. Pero es mucha la información que reunimos subconscientemente, y puedes no elegir las piezas correctas. Parecen encajar en apariencia, pero al final el conjunto carece de coherencia y sólo tu cabezonería te impide verlo. En el caso de Leo, su don le ayuda a eliminar todo el ruido de fondo de sus pensamientos, eligiendo los datos correctos, y enviándolos a su mente consciente. Hasta hoy. Súbitamente comprendí que lo que quiera que vaya a suceder, es algo sobre lo que mi hermano aún no sabe nada. Tendí mi mano hacia él y lo arranqué de su concentración. Me miró sobresaltado, casi irritado, y negué suavemente con la cabeza, instándolo a dejar el tema. Enarcó las cejas, y volví a negar.

"Déjalo", vocalicé. "Hablaremos más tarde", lo serené, enviando una mirada hacia Nadya. El asintió, e inspiró profundamente, apretando entre los dedos el puente de su nariz, en un gesto característico en él cuando es incapaz de dominar sus nervios.

Estamos ya adentrándonos en la ciudad, y Nadya ha comenzado a darle instrucciones a Tadeo sobre como llegar al lugar que tiene en mente. Empecé a prestar atención con curiosidad.

"Mimí y Malachy siempre van a ese local cuando vienen a visitarnos. Dicen que es hilarante", explicaba.

"¿El club Bathory?", reí, extrayendo el nombre de sus pensamientos. "Debí imaginar algo así viniendo de esos dos", comenté, provocando una risa entre dientes de Tadeo, e incluso de Leo.

Nadya se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Ya sabes como son los mortales"

"No quiero ir. Tengo miedo", bromeó Leo, fingiendo un lloriqueo. "Estará lleno de criaturas terribles, con capas forradas en terciopelo rojo y largos colmillos. Pueden hacerme daño"

"Si, pueden matarte de risa", intervino Tadeo, en tono despectivo.

"Esa es una posibilidad nada desdeñable", replicó Leo.

"No te preocupes, querido, yo te defenderé", ofreció Nadya, sonriente. "Aparca donde puedas, ya casi hemos llegado", ordenó.

Sin detenerse demasiado a pensarlo, Tadeo tiró del freno de mano, haciendo girar el coche sobre sí mismo. Con un rápido y decidido volantazo, lo enderezó, dejándolo perfectamente aparcado en uno de los huecos libres. Nadya bufó.

"¿Porqué diablos no aparcas como los seres civilizados?"

"¡No me digas que existe otro modo de hacerlo!", exclamó Tadeo, fingiendo asombrarse con su mejor expresión de inocencia.

Ella volvió a bufar, y estaba a punto de dejar escapar mi risa, cuando mis bien entrenados oídos captaron algo en la distancia. Tadeo no va a tardar demasiado en encontrar alimento esta noche. Ni me molesté en advertirlo. Si yo lo he percibido, no tengo ni la menor duda de que mi hermano y él también lo han escuchado. Siglos de combates y luchas hacen que percibas el sonido de los gritos de pánico entre el murmullo de miles de voces. Pero en esta ocasión, Nadya también lo sintió. Pude ver con claridad como se concentraba en el sonido, quieta, alerta, frunciendo el ceño. Lo consideré tan solo un instante antes de permitirle ver en mi mente la escena que he estado buscando. Ella rugió, saltó del coche y echó a correr. Los tres la seguimos de inmediato. Todos sabemos donde va, y qué está buscando.

"Dejadla hacer", sugerí mientras corríamos tras ella. "Es más que capaz de hacerse cargo sola, y le vendrá bien relajarse un poco"

"Su primera caza", sonrió Leo, entusiasmado.

"Y se está orientando muy bien", añadió Tadeo, con idéntico entusiasmo.

Les devolví la sonrisa, asintiendo. Relajamos el ritmo de la carrera para dejar una distancia prudencial entre Nadya y nosotros. Hace mucho que Leo y yo esperamos una oportunidad como esta. Nadya tardó demasiado en completar su transformación. Mantuvo su moral humana durante mucho más tiempo del habitual, quizá porque jamás ha tenido que enfrentarse a la sed, o quizá por ser la criatura excepcional que es. Pero en los últimos tiempos ha ido demostrando cada vez más y más como sus instintos y sus apetitos ya son por completo los de una criatura de los nuestros, totalmente desarrollada y madura. La maternidad, y con ella el instinto de protección hacia su cachorro, han contribuido notablemente a ese cambio, a que acepte los impulsos sanguinarios como parte de su vida. Una parte que puede y debe controlar, pero que está invariablemente en la naturaleza de todos nosotros. No importa lo templados que estén nuestros nervios, no importa el tiempo que llevemos controlando nuestros instintos. Es irrelevante lo mucho que nos esforcemos por dominarnos. Somos vampiros, y si pasas el tiempo suficiente a nuestro alrededor, tarde o temprano verás morir a alguien. Ninguno de nosotros es remilgado con la muerte. No podemos serlo, nuestra naturaleza nos lo impide. Aún así, y hasta ahora, la transformación de nuestra compañera ha sido teórica. Hasta este momento jamás ha tenido que enfrentarse realmente a su furia, sólo pensar en ella. Y aunque sospecho que no tendrá problemas, llevo meses ansiado el momento en el que pasará de las palabras a los hechos. Y si algo puede hacerla saltar, es lo que está sucediendo en el callejón en el que acaba de adentrarse ahora mismo.

La alcanzamos apenas dos segundos después, a tiempo de ver el primer acto. Al fondo del callejón, oscuro y sucio, un humano de apenas una treintena de años, acaba de darle un puñetazo a una joven delgada y frágil. Por el rostro de ella, manchado de sangre y suciedad, corren los regueros de sus lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor y de terror. A unos veinte pasos de ellos, Nadya parece hervir en su propia cólera. Esto no es sólo una caza de escoria. Es personal. Al librar a la joven de su torturador, Nadya espantará a sus propios fantasmas. Cuando mate a ese mortal, matará también el recuerdo del hombre que la maltrató a ella. Lo que no sabe, es que Leo y yo ya nos encargamos de ese trabajo hace algún tiempo. Quizá después de esto podamos decírselo.

Permanecimos alerta por unos breves instantes, esperando ocultos entre las sombras. Quizá sea necesario detenerla. Si se abalanza sobre el humano con toda la fuerza y la velocidad de la que es capaz, se pondrá al descubierto ante la joven. Y eso puede representar un problema. Aunque nadie creerá las historias de una muchacha maltratada e histérica, siempre puede haber oídos que reconozcan lo que está contando. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas con los cazadores en nuestro territorio, y espero que las cosas sigan así por mucho tiempo. Bastante tenemos ya entre manos como para preocuparnos también de un grupo de mortales idiotas intentando cazar vampiros. Sin embargo, la actuación de Nadya fue perfecta. Se adelantó un par de pasos y clavó sus ojos en la pareja con total frialdad.

"Suéltala", ordenó en voz alta y clara. Mortalmente controlada.

El hombre alzó la cabeza, sobresaltado, demasiado furioso como para permitir que sus adormecidos instintos le adviertan del peligro. Su rabia sólo le deja ver a una mujer pequeña y esbelta, demasiado delicada como para suponer un riesgo para él.

"Lárgate, puta, o cuando acabe con ella seguiré contigo", gritó.

Leo reprimió un gruñido sordo, y yo mismo tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltar sobre el hombre. Si vuelve a insultarla, no sé si podré responder de mis mal templados nervios, y mucho menos de los de mis hermanos.

Sin embargo, Nadya no pareció alterarse. No es la primera vez que escucha algo así, sólo que ahora ya no se siente como una víctima. Desde mi escondite, pude ver como incluso sonríe. Una sonrisa cruel, malvada. Exquisitamente inhumana. El deseo me recorrió como una corriente eléctrica, y hasta mi llegó también el aroma de la pasión de mis hermanos. Sonreí. Salir esta noche se está convirtiendo con rapidez en una de las mejores ideas que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo.

"O acaba rápido, o yo mismo me encargaré de él y después de ella", murmuró Leo con la voz enronquecida por el deseo.

Apelé a su escasa paciencia con un gesto tranquilizador y una mirada severa. Me devolvió un sonriente encogimiento de hombros, e hice un ruego mental para que Nadya no se recree demasiado en su juego. Las explosiones de impaciencia de Leo rara vez son frases hechas, y no deseo que nadie le estropee a nuestra compañera el preciado momento de su primera cacería.

"¿No me has oído?", volvió a gritar el hombre. "Lárgate de una vez"

Sin soltar a la joven, que ahora gimotea pidiendo ayuda, sacó de su bolsillo una triste faca. Nadya soltó una risa seca, despreciativa. Fue en ese instante cuando las alarmas mentales del humano se dispararon. Acaba de darse cuenta de que algo no encaja en la escena. De que la pequeña hembra que se acerca lenta y deliberadamente hacia él no le tiene ningún miedo. De que más bien debe ser él el que tiene que sentir temor de ella. Un caos de pánico se apoderó de sus pensamientos, impidiéndole razonar, y la mano que sostiene el cuchillo tembló incontrolablemente. Nadya recorrió los últimos metros que la separan de la pareja con total serenidad. Sin alterarse, sin demostrar más que una seguridad absoluta. Cuando estuvo a la distancia adecuada, alzó una mano distraídamente, golpeó sin demasiado interés la del hombre, e hizo caer el cuchillo al suelo con una sonrisa despectiva pintada en su hermoso rostro.

"Corre", ordenó a la muchacha en apenas un murmullo, sin siquiera volverse a mirarla. Sin apartar sus ojos cargados de crueldad del patético montón de nervios en que se ha convertido su asaltador.

La chica se soltó de las manos del hombre, pero no obedeció. Parece mucho más concentrada en reunir los jirones de su ropa destrozada que en escapar del callejón.

"¡Corre!", repitió Nadya, en un tono mucho más autoritario, clavando por fin en ella sus ojos, ahora negros como el carbón.

Esta vez, la muchacha fue capaz de reaccionar, y se alejó a toda prisa, sollozando, y murmurando apresurados agradecimientos, abrazando los restos de su vestido. Ni siquiera percibió nuestra presencia cuando pasó como una exhalación a nuestro lado.

Ahora toda la atención de Nadya está centrada en el mortal. El hombre está muerto de miedo. Cayó de rodillas y rogó por su vida, sollozando. Vi claramente como eso hacía dudar a Nadya. No queriendo que desperdiciara una ocasión como esta, envié hasta su mente las imágenes que encontré en los recuerdos del mortal. La joven que estaba atacando hoy, sólo ha sido una más de una larga, larguísima lista. Decenas de imágenes como la de hoy. Decenas de muchachas violadas y maltratadas. Nadya rugió como una fiera enjaulada al ver los recuerdos del hombre. En este instante, no muestra ni un ápice de humanidad. Es una leona, una tigresa. Una bestia salvaje enfurecida y cruel. Y jamás ha estado más hermosa. A duras penas puedo resistir el impulso de terminar yo mismo con el mortal y poseerla sobre sus restos sanguinolentos.

Se abalanzó sobre él sin dudarlo, sin vacilar ni un instante, y con un gesto violento y brutal le partió los brazos. El hombre lanzó un desgarrador chillido de dolor, que sólo sirvió para animar más a Nadya. Lo abofeteo una, dos, tres veces, y pude escuchar como los huesos de su rostro se parten bajo las delicadas manos de mi compañera. Después de unos segundos golpeándolo, pareció aburrirse. Tomó el cráneo del hombre entre sus manos, sonriendo, delicadamente, como quien desliza las manos hacia el rostro de un amante para depositar en sus labios un beso. El hombre dejó de debatirse, sollozando, casi esperanzado. Nadya apretó sus manos, sin dejar de sonreír, y aplasto su cabeza como fruta madura. Después lo aferró por la camisa, y lo arrastró unos metros en nuestra dirección.

"Aquí tienes, Tadeo. Esta noche invito yo", declaró en tono ligero.

Salimos de nuestro escondite, poseídos por el fuego de la pasión, incapaces de pensar en nada que no fuera su magnífica imagen casi sobrenatural, pero ella nos detuvo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Todas son magníficas ideas", declaró, viendo las imágenes que mi mente le muestra, y las que de los otros recibe de mí. "Pero en ocasiones, una chica tiene que saber hacerse de rogar"

"Tonterías, querida", replicó Leo, en su tono más seductor. "Ambos sabemos que los tres hemos preferido siempre a las mujeres que toman lo que desean cuando lo desean"

"Cierto, y lo que yo deseo más en este momento, es que vosotros me deseéis más a mí", replicó con una sonrisa juguetona.

Solté la carcajada, divertido a mi pesar. Definitivamente, la dama tiene ganas de jugar esta noche. Mis hermanos no tardaron en unirse a mis risas, comprendiendo que por una vez, la espera puede tener su gratificación. Ella parpadeó con coquetería.

"En ese caso, si me disculpáis, aceptaré la invitación de la dama a cenar", sonrió Tadeo.

"Te esperaremos en el local", asentí, admirando una vez más su autocontrol. Si a mí, que llevo siglos controlando mi sed, la sangre derramada del hombre me está provocando un aguijoneo incómodo en el fondo de la garganta, no quiero ni pensar lo que suponen para un bebedor de humanos como él estos escasos segundos de espera. Y aún así, no se muestra ansioso, ni inquieto, aunque mis perceptivos ojos ya han captado las señales, y sé que no podrá esperar mucho más.

"No tardes. Te necesitaremos si alguno de esos monstruos nos ataca", intervino Leo en tono burlón, arrastrando inmediatamente a Nadya fuera del callejón. Mi hermano también se ha dado cuenta de que Tadeo no podrá esperar mucho más.

En cuanto nos dimos la vuelta, nuestro hermano de clan se perdió con su 'cena' entre las sombras del callejón. Nadya se aferró al brazo de Leo, y buscó el mío tras ella. Nos estrechó contra su cuerpo, guiándonos hacia el lugar de donde proviene la estruendosa música que llevo escuchando un buen rato. La miré con curiosidad. Su mente parece completamente abierta para mí, pero sé que está intentando evitar las imágenes de lo que acaba de suceder, y no me gusta. Noto que se siente bien, pero prefiero que hable. Iba a hacer algún comentario banal acerca del asunto, cuando Leo se me adelantó. A veces pienso que puede leer mi mente con tanta facilidad como leo yo en la suya.

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que estás cuando te enfadas, querida? Deberíamos salir más a menudo"

Ella rió alegremente.

"Sólo por disfrutar de la mitad de lo que estoy oliendo en vosotros, saldremos todas las noches"

"¿Y harás esto todas las noches?", pregunté en tono ligero.

Ella me miró, sin dejar de sonreír. Después se volvió hacia Leo, que le devolvió su sonrisa más inocente. Suspiró alegremente.

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y estoy bien" De pronto, su rostro cambió para convertirse en una máscara de furia. "Cuando los vi... cuando vi en tu mente… Merecía morir", decidió por fin, serenamente.

"_Justo lo que queríamos oír", _sonrió Leo. _"Está bien. Déjala. Le cuesta hablar de eso, pero está bien. Ha sido perfecto, y lo sabes"_

Asentí, satisfecho. Ahora las imágenes de la pelea están en su cabeza, y las acepta sin problemas. Sin regodearse en ellas, pero sin sentirse culpable. La actitud perfecta. La maduración perfecta. Giramos una esquina y ante nuestros ojos apareció por fin el dichoso club. Como un oasis maligno en medio del desierto. Hasta entonces apenas nos habíamos cruzado con uno o dos mortales despistados. Es una zona de la ciudad aislada, un suburbio bastante decadente, con casas pequeñas, antiguas y descuidadas. Y de pronto, en medio de la desolación, de la oscuridad, de las calles sucias y solitarias, en el centro mismo de una estrecha calleja, decenas de mortales se apiñan frente a un local de grandes puertas negras. La cola da la vuelta a la esquina mientras un hombre casi tan alto como yo mismo, pero al menos treinta kilos más grueso, separa de tanto en tanto el cordón de terciopelo rojo y deja pasar a uno o dos afortunados. Un neón de proporciones descomunales, proclama a voz en grito el nombre del local, del que escapa una música siniestra, con un ritmo machacón y aburrido.

Junto a mí, Leo rió entre dientes. No me hace ninguna falta seguir el curso de su mirada para saber que está provocando su hilaridad. Es exactamente lo que esperábamos. Un montón de humanos idiotas, vestidos con todos los tonos de negro imaginables, maquillados de forma que simulan tener grandes ojeras y labios sangrantes. Fingiendo ser seres de pesadilla, sin llegar a imaginar que los auténticos seres de pesadilla los están contemplando desde el otro lado de la calle, ataviados con vaqueros, camisetas y deportivas.

"¿Nos dejarán pasar?", preguntó Nadya, paseando su vista por los integrantes de la cola, estudiando su vestimenta.

"¿Bromeas?", reí.

Leo y yo cruzamos la calle, caminando despreocupadamente. Nadya nos siguió, correteando tras nosotros sobre sus altísimos tacones de aguja. El portero miró hacia nosotros casi de inmediato. Buen instinto. Enarqué las cejas, y él asintió, franqueándonos el paso al momento.

"_Pues si que ha sido fácil"_, comentó Nadya, asombrada, abriéndose paso tras de mí, seguida de cerca por Leo. Con el estruendo del local resulta más cómo hablar mentalmente, aunque en realidad, podría distinguir su voz y la de mi hermano, susurrando entre el barullo de miles de seres gritando enloquecidos.

"_¿Cuándo te acostumbrarás a que los humanos no suelen negarnos nada, querida?"_, respondí, riendo entre dientes.

"_Esta vez lo dudaba. Ese tipo se percató enseguida de que hay algo diferente entre nosotros, ¿te diste cuenta?"_

Por supuesto que me di cuenta. Lo que realmente me sorprende es lo rápidamente que se ha dado cuenta ella. Está aprendiendo a mantenerse alerta, y eso es bueno. Muy bueno. Definitivamente, esta noche está siendo un éxito.

"_Eso no debería representar un problema, visto el ambiente"_, repliqué, deteniéndome ante el guardarropa, atendido por una joven escuálida y enfermiza, de cabellos negros y labios pintados de rojo brillante. Su tez es casi tan pálida como las nuestras, pero ella parece necesitar urgentemente un baño de sol.

Recogió nuestras prendas con desidia, y nos tendió unos billetes para localizarlas a la salida, no sin antes desearnos un 'provechoso aquelarre', lo que provocó una nueva carcajada de Leo. Atravesamos un estrecho pasillo oscuro en el que varias parejas se besan con más o menos pasión, apoyadas contra las paredes pintadas de negro. La música que casi hace temblar las paredes del local, está obrando ya su magia en mi hermano y mi compañera. Sonriendo alegremente, Leo tomó la mano de Nadya y la arrastró entre decenas de cuerpos apiñados, buscando un lugar en la pista de baile. En el centro mismo, por supuesto. A Leo le entusiasma tener público. Nadya me dirigió una mirada de ánimo, incitándome a seguirlos. Negué con la cabeza, buscando un lugar desde el que poder observarlos y observar lo que sucede a su alrededor. Me recosté contra una columna, esperando que empezara el espectáculo, preguntándome, como siempre que entramos en un local en el que se puede bailar, si terminaremos la noche sin matar a nadie. A nadie más, me corregí.

Apenas dos segundos después de que Nadya y Leo alcanzaran el centro de la pista, los humanos empezaron a hacer caso de modo inconsciente al instinto que les obliga a separarse de nosotros. Pronto dispusieron de un espacio cómodo en el que moverse, y al instante comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la música.

"¿Ya han empezado la función?", preguntó la familiar voz de Tadeo aproximándose a mi desde el pasillo de entrada.

"Llegas justo a tiempo", respondí, sin volverme a mirarlo, cerrando con decisión mi mente al murmullo de los mortales, que ya han empezado a percatarse de las evoluciones de Nadya y Leo al ritmo enloquecido de la música. Cuánto les agradezco a los elfos su regalo. Lástima que no me enseñaran también a cerrar los oídos.

Tadeo llegó junto a mí, y se recostó contra la pared a mi lado, con un gesto afectado, de fingido aburrimiento.

"Si ese hermano tuyo fuera mortal, lo habrían quemado en la hoguera hace mucho tiempo", masculló. "Y ella ha tenido suerte de nacer en el siglo XX"

Me encogí de hombros. No hay respuesta posible para tan evidente verdad. El primero que relacionó el baile con los rituales de apareamiento, debió haber visto a mi hermano en una de sus actuaciones como bailarín. Si puedes verlo bailar, y no pensar en el sexo, es que estás ciego, o eres la criatura más frígida sobre la faz de la tierra. Y en Nadya ha encontrado la pareja de baile perfecta. Aún me sorprende que nuestra tímida mujer pueda mostrarse tan incuestionablemente carnal en público. Es cierto que desde su transformación se ha completado, la timidez y el recato tan típicamente humanos la han abandonado casi por completo, pero ella ya bailaba de ese modo cuando aún se mostraba deliciosamente decorosa entre las sábanas. Bailaba así incluso cuando era mortal, aunque ahora, como vampiro, su voluptuosidad es mucho más efectiva.

Un chico y una chica de apenas veinte años pasaron frente a nosotros sin apartar la vista de los sensuales movimientos de los bailarines.

"Te aseguro que no sé a cual de los dos me gustaría más invitar a un aquelarre privado", exclamó el chico a todas luces sorprendido de la atracción que no solo mi compañera, sino también mi hermano despiertan en él.

"Y que lo digas", replicó ella, tan aturdida como él. "Me bebería hasta la última gota de sangre de ese chico. De los dos"

Tadeo y yo nos miramos... Y rompimos a reír. Los humanos son idiotas. Completamente idiotas. Estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario hiriente, cuando algo captó mi atención al fondo de la pista, cerca de unas puertas que identifiqué rápidamente como el lavabo. Junto a mí, Tadeo se envaró.

"¿Lo has notado?", pregunté innecesariamente, sólo para darme tiempo a pensar en una estrategia.

"¿Tú que crees?", respondió con tono mordaz. "Hasta Leo se ha dado cuenta. Ahí viene"

Efectivamente, Leo ha dejado de bailar y arrastra a una enfurruñada Nadya hacia nosotros, abriéndose paso entre la marea de gente con decisión, apartándolos de su camino sin necesidad de llegar a rozarlos. Llegó hasta nosotros, y colocó a Nadya entre su cuerpo y los nuestros con ademán protector.

"¿Lo habéis sentido?", preguntó en tono irritado.

"¿Sentido el qué?", preguntó Nadya, comenzando a inquietarse.

"La llevaremos hasta el coche y volveremos", sugirió Tadeo, ignorando la pregunta.

"Y eso le dará tiempo a lo que quiera que ha hecho el conjuro a largarse por donde ha venido", rechacé.

"¿Entonces que sugieres? No pienso dejarla sola", masculló Leo.

"Eso deben ser los servicios. Puede acompañarnos hasta ahí, y esperarnos en el de las hembras. Si ocurre algo, no tardaremos ni un segundo en romper la maldita medianera", propuse.

Ambos se mostraron de acuerdo con mi plan, y sin detenernos ni un momento, arrastramos a Nadya hacia el fondo del local. Ella hizo ademán de protestar, pero no es momento de explicaciones.

"_Ahora no, querida, haz lo que te decimos"_

"_Pero, ¿qué demonios pasa?"_

"_Alguien está haciendo magia"_

"_Creéis que..."_

"_No lo sé. Por favor, haznos caso. Quédate donde te digamos y espera. Por favor, Nadya, por una vez"_

La urgencia de mi tono la convenció. Asintió y se dejó llevar hasta los lavabos. Con una última mirada de preocupación, entró en el de las mujeres, saltándose la cola sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerla o a discutírselo siquiera, y desapareció de nuestra vista, aunque con toda la intención de mantenerse en mi mente, atenta a todo lo que suceda en el cuarto contiguo, en el que entramos de inmediato.

Observé la estancia, buscando algún rastro que no fuera humano, pero nada llegó hasta mi olfato. Junto a mí, mi hermano y Tadeo siguen el mismo proceso. Caminamos sin prisa hasta el centro del apestoso cuartucho, mirando fijamente y uno por uno a todos los que están en él. A medida que posábamos nuestros ojos en ellos, se apresuraban a terminar lo que estaban haciendo, y escabullirse rápidamente por la puerta. Pronto la habitación quedó vacía, excepto por un hombre alto y fuerte que usaba el urinario del fondo. Tadeo se adelantó un par de pasos y clavó sus ojos en él. Tras un par de segundos, el hombre le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Qué te pasa rubito? ¿Te gustan las pollas?"

Tadeo enarcó las cejas con incredulidad. El aroma que emana de la criatura parece el de un mortal, pero sus instintos deben estar muy adormecidos para atreverse a retarlo así. Por un segundo creí que mi hermano de clan se abalanzaría sobre él, pero, quizá porque acaba de alimentarse, o quizá porque todavía conserva el buen humor después de la cacería de Nadya, decidió tomarse la situación a broma. Se volvió hacia nosotros fingiendo confusión.

"¿Pollas?", preguntó.

"Son como vergas, según tengo entendido", comentó Leo en tono ligero. "Pero por lo visto, más pequeñas y más fláccidas", añadió, tras mirar al hombre por encima del hombro de Tadeo.

"¿Eso es una verga?", preguntó Tadeo en una aceptable representación del asombro.

Decidí cooperar en el intercambio de frases. Es un chiste que he oído y repetido cientos de veces, pero que por alguna estúpida razón sigue haciéndome gracia.

"Creo que si", repliqué. "Pero me pregunto a donde coño pretende ir con eso"

"Querrás decir a _qué_ coño", fue la esperada respuesta de Leo.

Rompimos a reír a carcajadas, y el hombre se volvió hacia nosotros con ademán amenazador.

"Rezad lo que sepáis"

Eso terminó con la escasa paciencia de mi hermano. Harto de la situación, y de que el mortal no mostrara ningún miedo, se adelantó un par de pasos en su más convincente actitud de depredador.

"Reza tú. Aunque créeme, te aseguro que no hay ningún dios que pueda salvarte"

Eso pareció hacer titubear al hombre. Entrecerró los ojos, y nos miró con atención, como si acabara de vernos por primera vez. Leo se percató del gesto, y se detuvo a un par de pasos de él. Miró hacia mí, volvió a mirar hacia el hombre, y una vez más hacia mí. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba parado, seguido de cerca por Tadeo. Olfateé con mayor atención, y comprendí el motivo de sus miradas. Reí entre dientes, confirmando sus sospechas.

"Por todos los diablos, lo sabía", exclamó Leo sonriente. "Es un maldito Golem"

"En ese caso, es mejor que lo dejes. Bastantes problemas tiene ya", sonrió Tadeo.

El hombre parpadeó y olfateó a su vez.

"¿Chupasangres?", inquirió. Los tres le dirigimos una mirada amenazadora. "Perdón", se corrigió velozmente. "Vampiros. He querido decir vampiros, por supuesto. Sois vampiros de verdad, ¿no es cierto?"

"No. Somos vampiros de juguete como todos esos humanos medio idiotas que hay fuera", replicó Leo en tono mordaz. "¿Tú que crees?"

"Entonces estoy en el sitio correcto. Llevo semanas buscando uno de vosotros"


	3. Capítulo 3 LEONARDO

**Bueno, pues pese a lo que pensaba, este capítulo me salió casi sin darme cuenta, y mucho antes de lo que esperaba, pero insisto, no os acostumbréis, que no va a ser así siempre. Aún ando dándole vueltas a parte de la historia, y eso me bloquea un poco. **

**Como siempre, gracias Arthe, por darme tu review, y a todas las que leéis aunque no me digáis nada (aunque jo, preferiría que lo hicierais… snif) **

**Bueno, no me lío más. Os dejo el capítulo, y me voy a releer el nuevo de "Promesas y Esperanzas" de mi hermana Arthe. (Ay, Alessandro…)**

**Capítulo 2. LEONARDO.**

Miré con curiosidad al ser que está frente a nosotros. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo un Golem. Tanto tiempo que por eso nos ha costado trabajo distinguirlo. El tiempo ha borrado su olor de nuestros recuerdos. Nunca han sido demasiado habituales, pero en los últimos siglos son tan escasos que casi había llegado a considerarlos extintos. Alrededor del mil trescientos, una guerra larga y cruenta comenzó entre dos facciones del submundo de los hombres. Fueron muchas las bajas en ambos bandos, y muchos los conocimientos que se perdieron para siempre. Hasta ahora había imaginado que la creación de Golems era uno de ellos pero al parecer, no ha sido así. Tomé nota mentalmente para preguntarle a Tadeo sobre ese particular. Él debe tener muchos más datos que yo, dado que la guerra fue entre los nigromantes, perdedores de la batalla final, y los brujos, cuya caza es el objeto del trabajo que lleva realizando desde que se convirtió en uno de nosotros.

Estos son tiempos extraños. Perseguimos a seis criaturas que nunca creímos que existieran, y ahora nos encontramos con una que pensamos que ya había dejado de existir. Y lo que es más, esa criatura reconoce estar buscando vampiros, sin duda obedeciendo a su amo y creador.

"¿Buscabas un vampiro desde hace semanas?", preguntó Lyosha. "No somos tan difíciles de encontrar"

"No busco a cualquier vampiro. Me han ordenado que encuentre a un cabeza de clan. A ser posible a un Hijo del Milenio"

"Pues aquí tienes a tres que cumplen con las dos condiciones. ¿Qué quiere tu amo de nosotros?", pregunté con impaciencia.

"Mi amo está inquieto. Ha visto señales, señales que os afectan"

"¿Y ha decidido advertirnos?", preguntó Tadeo, mordaz. "¡Qué considerado por su parte!"

"No lo entiendes, vampiro, no os afectan sólo a vosotros. Nos afectan a todos. Si no se atiende a las señales, el mundo puede volverse un lugar muy peligros, y muy pronto"

"El mundo ya es un lugar muy peligroso", replicó Lyosha en tono despectivo.

"_Nadya se está impacientando"_, susurré en la mente de mi hermano, para apresurarlo. Sé que él también está captando sus movimientos, leyendo en su cabeza, pero aún así no pude reprimir el deseo de acelerar las cosas. Lyosha puede ser demasiado prudente, y Nadya demasiado impulsiva. No me importa que vea al Golem, pero su presencia me incomoda, me recuerda la gran cantidad de criaturas que hay ahí fuera y que aún pueden suponer un riesgo para ella. Lyosha asintió brevemente con un parpadeo, y se volvió hacia nosotros, ignorando al Golem.

"No perdemos nada escuchando al nigromante", susurró velozmente.

Tadeo y yo nos encogimos de hombros. Un nigromante no es un peligro para tres Hijos del Milenio.

"Pero la reunión debe celebrarse en terreno neutral. Lejos de casa", sugerí.

"Por supuesto", asintió mi hermano.

"¿Habéis pensado que quizá esto tenga algo que ver con tu corazonada?", intervino Tadeo.

"Es posible. Estoy mucho más incómodo desde que empezó a hablar, y algo me dice que tenemos que escuchar lo que quiera que su amo tenga que decir"

"Decidido entonces", asintió Lyosha, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el Golem. "Dile a tu amo que nos veremos pasado mañana al anochecer, en la reserva natural al oeste de Ancorache"

"Es un terreno inmenso. ¿Cómo nos encontraremos?"

"Nosotros os encontraremos", repliqué, volviéndome de espaldas para dar por terminada la conversación.

"¡Esperad! Necesito vuestra promesa de que será una reunión pacífica", exclamó la criatura.

Nos volvimos para encararlo de nuevo, profundamente irritados. Cuando se pacta con vampiros, las condiciones las ponemos nosotros. Es peligroso poner a prueba nuestra escasa paciencia con demandas pueriles.

"Por favor", suplicó con voz temblorosa. "Sólo cumplo órdenes"

"Tu amo ha solicitado y obtenido un encuentro con vampiros. Ya debería saber que será todo lo pacífico que él merezca que sea", masculló Lyosha. "No pensamos empeñar nuestra palabra en esa banalidad"

"Está bien", aceptó, bajando la cabeza a modo de reverencia y rendición.

Tadeo abrió la puerta para nosotros con gesto impaciente. A la salida, aguardaba una decena de mortales deseando entrar en los lavabos, pero ninguno iba a atreverse a traspasar el umbral hasta que nosotros termináramos nuestra reunión. Esquivándonos con cuidado, se adentraron en el cuarto velozmente escapando de nosotros, y de nuestro evidente mal humor. Nadya salió también de su escondite, interceptándonos con gesto alicaído.

"Algo me dice que se ha terminado la noche", murmuró.

Cruzamos una veloz mirada entre nosotros. Ciertamente, la noche en la ciudad se ha terminado. Ninguno desea seguir la fiesta sabiendo que el Golem intentará seguir nuestros movimientos, y los tres ardemos en deseos de volver a casa para deshacernos de nuestro mal humor. Pero tampoco queremos preocupar a Nadya. Nunca se sabe que clase de decisión arriesgada puede tomar nuestra compañera cuando está preocupada por nosotros. Me forcé a controlarme, y le dediqué la más seductora de mis sonrisas.

"¿Quién dice que se ha acabado, querida? Hay más lugares donde podemos bailar"

"Un baile del que todos podamos disfrutar", sonrió Lyosha.

"Sois imposibles", gruñó Nadya. "Hacéis esto para no contarme nada"

"Más tarde, cuando estemos tranquilos en casa, podemos hablar de todo este asunto, querida. Pero antes, debo manifestar mi acuerdo con tus compañeros. Nada como un buen baile después de una buena cena", intervino Tadeo.

Nadya suspiró con resignación, y se dejó guiar hasta el coche. Hace no mucho, habría discutido hasta hartarse, y sólo nos habría seguido cuando Lyosha y yo hubiéramos perdido por completo la paciencia y estuviéramos dispuestos a llevarla a rastras. Pero ahora parece haber aprendido a hacer las cosas a su debido ritmo.

O quizá sólo es que se ha cansado de nuestras discusiones.

Cuando dejamos el local, y la música dejó de obrar su efecto tranquilizador en mí, volvió a poseerme la sensación de peligro que me ha estado acompañando los últimos días. Me concentré en la conversación con el Golem, y sólo obtuve el total convencimiento de que tenemos que asistir a la reunión con su amo y escuchar lo que tenga que decirnos. Si eso aclarará en algo este absurdo presentimiento, es algo que soy incapaz de discernir. Estoy incómodo, estoy nervioso, y empiezo a enfurecerme. Lyosha posó una mano tranquilizadora en mi hombro. Como de costumbre ha estado atendiendo a mis pensamientos, y empieza a preocuparse por mi mal talante. No me sorprende. Hasta yo empiezo a preocuparme por mi mal talante.

A pesar de mi mal humor, y de la sensación de nervios en mi estómago que no me abandona por mucho que intente relajarme, decidí hacer todo lo posible por no dejarme arrastrar por mi genio. Será lo mejor para todos. Y no hay nada que me relaje más que provocar a mi hermano.

La oportunidad perfecta llegó cuando Tadeo abrió la puerta del copiloto para Nadya. Aunque los tres ardemos en deseos de acabar la noche jugando con ella bajo las sábanas, y más después de haber contemplado su magnífica imagen de tigresa, Tadeo no le pondrá una sola mano encima hasta que lleguemos a casa, y Lyosha y yo podamos unirnos a ellos. La situación sería muy distinta si mi hermano o yo fuéramos los conductores. Nuestras manos tocarían el volante sólo lo imprescindible. El resto del tiempo estarían encima de Nadya. Pero a nuestro hermano de clan le cuesta tomar ese tipo de iniciativas. Aún no parece asumir por completo que ella es tan compañera suya como nuestra, y tiende a esperar a que nosotros comencemos el juego. Si dejo que Nadya se siente junto a él, me pasaré la media hora larga que nos lleva el camino a casa, cociéndome en mi preocupación y mis nervios. Y mi deseo por ella.

Con un gesto veloz, agarré a Nadya por la cintura antes de que pudiera subirse al coche, y la arrastré al asiento trasero, sentándola sobre mi regazo. Después cerré las puertas, mirando a mis hermanos con gesto burlón. Tadeo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al asiento de conductor sin dirigirnos una segunda mirada. Esperé a que Lyosha abriera la puerta y devolviera a Nadya al asiento del copiloto, aprovechando de paso para soltarme alguna frase sarcástica, pero él se limitó a mirarme unos segundos. Sentí su mente en la mía, y poco después tomaba asiento junto a Tadeo, que arrancó el coche con su habitual chirrido de ruedas.

Casi me sentí culpable. Mi hermano sabe que necesito paz, y también sabe que la única criatura sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de proporcionármela es Nadya. Y sorprendentemente en mí, no necesito más que estrecharla entre mis brazos, y sostenerla así, recostada contra mi pecho para serenar mis mal templados nervios. Su sola presencia me conforta, algo que jamás me había ocurrido con mujer alguna. Y Lyosha está tan preocupado por mí, que ha decidido ofrecerme esa oportunidad sin molestarse en competir conmigo, como haría en cualquier otro momento. Parece que no he ocultado mi ansiedad tan bien como pretendía.

Intenté no pensar, no concentrarme en nada más que en el sonido de la respiración de Nadya, en su cuerpo apretado contra el mío, obrando su magia tranquilizadora. Y el efecto calmante de sus brazos no tardó en llegar. Una oleada de paz me recorrió, alejando de mi mente cualquier rastro de malos presagios. La estreché con más fuerza entre mis brazos, ansiando poder demostrarle con ese gesto todo el amor que siento por ella, que en este instante se desborda en mi pecho hasta casi asfixiarme. Y Nadya malinterpretó mi gesto. Sonrió con picardía, y alzó la cabeza para atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus labios.

No es que la culpe, y por una vez tampoco me siento desilusionado por su malinterpretación. Dado mi carácter, es más lógico tomar mi abrazo por un gesto de seducción, en lugar de cómo una simple demostración de amor. Y como no soy un hombre demasiado reflexivo en lo que a asuntos de cama se refiere, si ella interpreta ese acto como una insinuación, y reacciona favorablemente como está siendo el caso, no me importa lo más mínimo complacerla. Coloqué mi mano bajo su barbilla, y la levanté, buscando sus labios. Ella recibió mi beso con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo apenas. Mi hermano dejó escapar un gruñido tan apagado que, de no conocerlo tan bien, creería haber imaginado. De pronto, el diablo malicioso que habita en mí me susurró una idea divertida. Es posible que no funcionara mi primera provocación, pero esta funcionaría sin duda alguna.

Empujé a Nadya con delicadeza hasta tenderla sobre el asiento y me incliné sobre ella, buscando de nuevo sus labios. Adoro besarla. Me entusiasma recrearme en sus labios suaves y carnosos, jugar con su lengua, sentir el delicioso dolor de sus colmillos en la mía. Siempre me sorprende lo muy poco que se besan los humanos. Una vez que pasan de la adolescencia, apenas puedes verlos recreándose en los labios de sus parejas. Por algún motivo que se me escapa por completo, lo consideran un espectáculo fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, nosotros somos capaces de pasar horas y más horas perdidos en la boca de la persona que amamos, en cualquier momento y lugar.

Ella enredó sus manos entre mis cabellos, obligándome a aumentar la intensidad de mis besos. Esta vez escuché con total claridad como la respiración de Tadeo y Lyosha se vuelve más superficial, mientras intentan sin ningún éxito mantener sus sentidos alejados de lo que ocurre entre nosotros. Demonios, están demostrando mucho más control del que esperaba. Decidí forzar un poco más la situación.

"Si, querida. Así, mi amor", jadeé contra el cuello de Nadya, fingiendo bajar la voz para que solo sus oídos me escucharan, aunque todos sabemos que por muy bajo que hable, mis hermanos siempre podrán oírme.

Esta vez, el gruñido de Lyosha fue claramente audible, y reprimí a duras penas la risa que amenaza con escapar entre mis labios.

"Ya he tenido suficiente", masculló.

"Lo mismo que yo", replicó Tadeo, dando un volantazo que lanzó el coche hacia el arcén.

Menos de dos segundos después, las puertas traseras se abrían, y Lyosha arrastraba a Nadya al exterior. Los seguí, riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Aquí? Está nevado", protestó Nadya.

Lyosha la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión.

"Me importa un maldito infierno", murmuró. "Te aseguro que tal y como están las cosas, mujer, podríamos derretir toda la condenada nieve"

Al principio pensé que nuestro encuentro iba a ser intenso, pero breve, por lo incómodo del lugar y de la nieve, que efectivamente se extiende como un manto por todo el bosque. No es que nos afecte el frío, pero la humedad siempre resulta molesta en exceso. Pero me equivoqué, y una vez más no me importó equivocarme. No sólo a nosotros nos ha afectado la cacería, la increíble imagen sobre natural de Nadya, mostrándose absolutamente inhumana, deliciosamente colérica, consumida por el fuego de su furia. También a ella le ha mejorado el humor. Ya había olvidado lo increíblemente excitante que es la primera cacería. Aunque el tiempo la convierta en algo de lo que arrepentirse, aunque tu conciencia te torture recordándote que has cometido un asesinato brutal, tu cuerpo reacciona de forma bien distinta. Es la sensación de fuerza, de poder. La emoción de la caza y la muerte. Lo peor de nosotros no es que seamos monstruos sanguinarios, adictos a la violencia. Es que disfrutamos siéndolo. Nada nos hace sentir más vivos que la muerte. No hay emoción en el mundo comparable a la primera vez que pruebas esa droga.

Es cierto que Nadya había matado ya antes de hoy. Se deshizo de un par de brujos, no hace mucho, ayudada por mi antiguo pupilo, Ángelo. Pero el miedo, la situación inesperada, y el lugar incómodo en que sucedió – los probadores de una tienda de un abarrotado centro comercial – le impidieron ser totalmente consciente de la situación. Sin embargo, esta vez ha sido una auténtica cacería. Localizó una presa, la rastreo, y acabó con ella sin detenerse a considerarlo. Y ahora, entre nuestros brazos, toda la emoción de la caza vuelve a ella, convirtiéndola de nuevo en una criatura instintiva y egoísta, ansiosa por satisfacer sus deseos, sin importarle lo que ello suponga.

Y ha supuesto un magnífico encuentro que se prolongó hasta que el sol comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte. Cuando por fin nos relajamos entre sus brazos, satisfechos y de un humor inmejorable, supe que su primera batalla no podía haber salido mejor. Dudo mucho que se arrepienta, o que su conciencia la torture por ello. Fue el momento perfecto, y la víctima perfecta. Un hombre maltratando a una mujer, como la propia Nadya fue maltratada una vez. Con esa muerte, mató también el recuerdo que escondió reprimido durante años, impidiéndole superarlo, asustándola cada vez que se deslizaba a traición entre los entresijos de su mente consciente. Ahora será una mujer más feliz y con más confianza en si misma.

"No pretendo arruinar el momento, pero yo diría que el cielo va a estar despejado esta mañana. Es mejor que volvamos al coche", dijo Lyosha.

"Maldito lugar. Trescientos sesenta días de cielos encapotados al año, y tiene que elegir precisamente hoy para salir el sol", mascullé, reacio a abandonar nuestro abrazo.

"Creí que preferías la seda", se burló Nadya, escabulléndose de entre nuestros brazos. "Aquí sólo hay nieve y más nieve"

"Prefiero siempre lo que me hace más feliz en el momento en el que estoy. Y esta nieve me ha ofrecido grandes satisfacciones, como sin duda habrás notado, querida", repliqué, intentando localizar mi ropa entre la nieve. Ella rió alegremente.

"No lo niego, pero para un día en que podemos estar tranquilos en casa, sin preocuparnos de lo que estará haciendo Andy, me arrastráis hasta un bosque helado. No tenéis el más mínimo sentido de la oportunidad"

"A mi me ha parecido todo muy oportuno", sonrió Lyosha, dedicándome un guiño travieso.

"Lo oportuno es que me habléis de la reunión con el nigromante"

Lyosha y yo miramos hacia Tadeo, quien gruñó audiblemente. Sabe que esta vez le toca a él elegir las palabras precisas para contarle a Nadya la historia, y darle las explicaciones pertinentes sin que eso la lleve a querer tomar una iniciativa irresponsable, y no me cabe ninguna duda de que haría cualquier cosa por dilatar ese momento lo más posible. Se levantó con un gesto veloz e irritado, y comenzó a vestirse.

Nadya, que ha captado el intercambio de miradas, clavó sus ojos en él.

"¿Tadeo?", lo instó.

El suspiró, y asintió un par de veces.

"Te lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa. Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos. Lyosha tiene razón, el sol no tardará en salir, y empieza a haber tráfico"

"Y así aprovecharás para decidir qué vas a contarme y qué no", espetó irritada.

"Por supuesto, querida", replicó Tadeo sin arredrarse, mientras sus labios dibujan una sonrisa divertida.

Nadya bufó ruidosamente, pero lo siguió hasta el asiento del copiloto sin decir una sola palabra más. Él abrió la puerta para ella sin alterar su expresión divertida, y la cerró dedicándonos un guiño a sus espaldas. Subimos al coche, riendo entre dientes. Lyosha y yo perdemos la paciencia con mucha más facilidad que Tadeo cada vez que Nadya pretende algo que pueda llegar a ponerla en peligro, y aunque debo reconocer que la táctica de nuestro hermano de clan es mucho más efectiva, este maldito carácter mío nunca me permitirá tomarme con calma según que cosas.

Me acomodé junto a mi hermano, mucho más sereno de lo que he estado en días. Las horas de pasión han calmado la sensación de nervios que me ha estado persiguiendo, y por primera vez en lo que me parece una eternidad puedo relajarme, dedicarme simplemente a disfrutar de la calma que los encuentros con Nadya obran en mí. Dejé que mi mente vagara sin rumbo, sabiendo que mi hermano está ahí, atendiendo a todo lo que aparece en ella. Siento los suaves dedos de su pensamiento en mi cabeza, de un modo que siempre he interpretado como un contacto físico tranquilizador. Lo echo de menos cuando sé que no está ahí, viendo lo que yo veo, sintiendo lo que yo siento. Saber que leer mi mente es para él tan grato como para mí recibir su intromisión, me proporciona una seguridad y una paz como nunca había sentido antes. He conocido otros lectores, y nunca me han molestado sus fisgoneos. Soy un firme convencido de que la sinceridad simplifica las relaciones, y no hay nada en mi cabeza que no sea capaz de decir en voz alta. Y por lo que se refiere a mis secretos, están a buen recaudo, escondidos y encerrados bajo llave en algún lugar de mi cerebro tan profundo, que a veces ni yo mismo soy capaz de llegar, así que eso tampoco me preocupaba al encontrarme con un telépata.

Pero con Lyosha es distinto. No hay nada en mí que no deseo que encuentre. Mis secretos son suyos, del mismo modo que él jamás me oculta nada. No existe un solo recuerdo, un solo acto que no quiera que él conozca. Sé que es capaz de comprender y disculpar todas y cada una de mis vergüenzas pasadas, cada hecho de mi historia, cada paso en mi camino, del mismo modo que yo comprendo cada uno de los secretos que me ha ido contando poco a poco durante el tiempo en que hemos vivido juntos como hermanos. Lo único que lamento de nuestra relación es no haberlo conocido antes.

Aún así, no se trata solo de no tener secretos para un miembro de mi familia. Es algo más, algo más profundo. Amo a mi hermano más que a mi propia vida. La intensidad del afecto que siento por él no es menor de la que me une a Nadya, y sé que él me corresponde de igual modo. Desde el principio, supe que estábamos predestinados a unirnos, y cada día que ha pasado desde entonces no ha hecho sino confirmar ese convencimiento. Quizá por eso siento su mente en la mía como algo que es parte de mí, que de algún modo me pertenece, y no como un elemento extraño que pueda llegar a molestarme.

Sentí su sonrisa sin necesidad de volverme a mirarlo, y sonreí igualmente a modo de respuesta, sintiéndome tranquilo y feliz, resistiéndome a analizar lo que ha ocurrido con el Golem y a volver una vez más sobre la razón de mi estúpida premonición.

"No lo hagas si no quieres", susurró Lyosha. "Esperemos a ver que tienen que decir los elfos"

Me encogí de hombros, más que dispuesto a seguir ese consejo. Si mi sensato y planificador hermano puede esperar, que duda cabe que yo también.

Tadeo clavó sus ojos en nosotros a través del retrovisor, y parpadeó brevemente en señal de aquiescencia. Nadya gruñó. Reprimí la risa que amenaza con escapar entre mis labios, divertido con su irritación. Milena, mi creadora, se ofreció a enseñarle a descifrar el lenguaje de susurros a pesar de nuestra oposición, pero tuvo que marcharse a resolver unos asuntos antes de que Nadya pudiera dominarlo por completo, de modo que mi hermano, Tadeo y yo , nos hemos limitado a introducir unas cuantas variantes que continúan haciéndolo incomprensible a sus poco entrenados oídos. Eso la pone de un mal humor peligroso.

Aún estaba perdido en mis recuerdos sobre la visita de Milena, cuando alcancé a ver en la distancia la puerta que franquea el paso a nuestros terrenos. No me preocupó la velocidad excesiva de Tadeo. Siempre hay alguno de nuestros jóvenes primos junto a la verja, preparado para abrirla – o bloquearla – siempre que es necesario. Y efectivamente, como si de un conjuro se tratara, la pesada verja se abrió mucho antes de que el coche llegara a ella. Mucho antes de lo que yo esperaba.

"Qué eficiencia. Tendremos que felicitar a quien quiera que esté en la puerta estos días. Ha estado muy atento", comenté.

"Es Ángelo", dijo Nadya, con una nota extraña en su voz.

"¿Ángelo?", pregunté sorprendido.

Eso explica porqué nos ha percibido tan pronto, naturalmente, pero deja otras dudas mayores. Mi antiguo pupilo es uno de nuestros hombres de confianza. Comparte junto con Glauco y Árvidas el mayor rango de la familia, sólo por debajo de nosotros, los cabezas de clan. ¿Qué diablos hace actuando de portero? Ese es un trabajo para novatos y recién llegados.

"Tiene problemas con Sue", respondió Nadya, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos.

"Qué sorpresa", saltó Tadeo, en tono sarcástico.

Tadeo y Gelo fueron hermanos en el pasado, y si bien la trágica muerte de Valeria impidió que mi pupilo terminara por estropear la relación, Tadeo sabe muy bien como es Ángelo. Su historial a la hora de mantener relaciones estables es aún peor que el mío.

"Si eso es posible", se burló Lyosha.

Ignoré su pulla – ambos sabemos que no hay defensa posible – y me incliné hacia Nadya esperando más detalles. Mi hermano y yo hemos tenido mucho que ver en que Sue se uniera a Gelo y Glauco, y no me hace ninguna gracia que hayan empezado los problemas tan pronto.

"Aún no he tenido tiempo de hablar con nadie", se disculpó Nadya, con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Pero sabes que tiene problemas", insistí.

Ella asintió brevemente.

"Había oído rumores, pero no les di mucho crédito. Hasta que anteayer lo vi salir de la habitación dando un portazo tan fuerte que arrancó literalmente la puerta de sus goznes. Relevó a Michel en la verja y está ahí desde entonces"

"Pudo discutir con su hermano. No tuvo que ser necesariamente un problema con Sue", sugirió Lyosha.

"De no ser porque Glauco salió inmediatamente tras él para calmarlo, podía haber sido...", replicó Nadya.

"Hablaré con él", decidí. De un modo absurdamente paternal y a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo que Gelo ya no está bajo mi protección, algo me empuja a seguir cuidando de él.

"Déjame que primero me entere de que está pasando. Seguro que hay una decena de oídos que han seguido cada acto de este drama", pidió Nadya.

Me encogí de hombros. Es una buena idea, y de seguro puede conseguir mucha más información de nuestros primos que de los propios implicados. Los vampiros no pensamos que cotillear sea mala educación. Al menos no exactamente. Es difícil mantener secretos en una casa llena de oídos perfectos, y todos hemos aprendido por las malas a aceptarlo. Si no quieres que los demás se enteren de algo, es mejor que no lo digas en voz alta. Algo muy difícil de conseguir cuando pierdes los nervios.

Ángelo se escabulló de nuestra vista en cuanto bajamos del coche, confirmando lo que ya imaginaba. Que la mayor parte de la culpa en todo este asunto la tiene él. Y aunque ambos sabemos que con esto sólo está retrasando el momento de nuestra charla, también sabemos que no puede evitar esa actitud infantil cada vez que hace algo que yo puedo considerar inapropiado. Se esconde de mí exactamente igual que lo hace Andy, a pesar de que mi hijo apenas tiene unos meses de vida, y él, mi creación, es un hombre adulto de más de medio milenio. Si lo reclamo, vendrá de inmediato, pero de lo contrario, intentará mantenerse alejado de mi vista, mientras trata de averiguar hasta que punto estoy molesto.

"¿Y te sorprende?", sonrió Lyosha. "Tienes muy mal genio, siempre te lo digo"

"Yo no tengo mal genio", protesté estúpidamente. Por supuesto que lo tengo.

"¿Comparado con qué?", intervino Tadeo en tono burlón.

"Comparado contigo, por ejemplo", mascullé en voz baja, aún sabiendo que es perfectamente capaz de oírme.

"Basta ya. Los tres tenéis mal genio", espetó Nadya. "Y os conozco. Tenemos mucho de que hablar, no vais a distraerme con esto"

Cruzamos una mirada incómoda. Por un instante, sólo una décima de segundo, llegué a creer que Nadya podía olvidarse de su interrogatorio, preocupada por los problemas de su casa. Pero hasta yo tengo que reconocer que es una tontería esperar tal cosa de ella.

Tras apenas un instante de vacilación, la guiamos hasta los terrenos que controla Tadeo. Si hay que hablar de brujos y nigromantes, su casa es más adecuada que la nuestra. Nadya no es la única a quien hay que proteger de su curiosidad.

Seguimos el camino hacia la pequeña pista de aterrizaje, calculada al milímetro para que pueda aterrizar y despegar nuestro Gulfstream, y hacia los terrenos situados tras ella, en los que nuestros primos construyeron hace unos meses la mansión de Tadeo y sus cazadores. El trabajo ha sido magnífico, aunque no debería sorprenderme. Hay grandes artesanos y constructores entre los miembros de mi casa. Y como de costumbre, Nadya ha demostrado un gusto exquisito con la decoración, y una astucia fuera de lo común situando las habitaciones. Aún así, son muchos los problemas que surgen en casa de Tadeo. Los cazadores tienen aún peor humor que la media de los nuestros, y alejar sus puertas no va a solucionar gran cosa.

Uno de los primos de Tadeo apareció en el rellano de la escalera en cuanto atravesamos la puerta, pero tras echar un vistazo al ambiente, comprendió de inmediato que no es buen momento para distraerlo con banalidades. Desapareció en el piso superior, tan rápidamente como había aparecido, mientras nosotros entramos en el salón, cediéndole a nuestro hermano de clan el lugar más cercano al fuego. Nadya se sentó ligeramente apartada, separada de nosotros, demostrando bien a las claras que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar tonterías. Clavé mi vista en Tadeo, esperando que empezara a hablar. Cuantas menos oportunidades le des a Nadya de empezar con sus interminables preguntas, mejor. Pero, para mi sorpresa, fue mi hermano el que inició la conversación.

"Ya has tenido tratos antes con los nigromantes", dijo.

Sonó como si hiciera referencia a algún acontecimiento pasado del que no tengo noticia. Tampoco es de extrañar. Tadeo nos conoce a ambos por separado desde hace muchos siglos, y no tengo motivos para pensar que ha vivido menos aventuras con mi hermano que conmigo. Nuestro hermano de clan hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

"Apenas en un par de ocasiones", sonrió. "Siempre me he movido por una máxima sencilla: los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos"

"¿Los nigromantes no se llevan bien con los brujos?", interrumpió Nadya.

"Libraron una guerra cruenta y desproporcionada hace muchos siglos. Los nigromantes perdieron la contienda, pero no la sed de venganza", explicó Tadeo. "Y eso puede resultar práctico en ocasiones"

"Tu antiguo mentor no es de la misma opinión", mascullé. Soy incapaz de hablar de Menelao sin que se perciba el odio en mi voz. Como de costumbre, Tadeo decidió pasar por alto ese detalle.

"Desde luego, no lo es", murmuró, perdido en algún doloroso recuerdo. "Pero siempre ha estado muy aferrado a la tradición, ya lo conocéis"

"Si, ya lo conocemos. Por desgracia", murmuró Nadya, incapaz de reprimirse.

Tadeo le lanzó una rápida mirada, y cuando ella le sonrió a modo de disculpa se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa con amargura. Si yo hubiera hecho ese comentario, y debo reconocer que estaba en la punta de mi lengua, habría provocado una fuerte discusión entre nosotros, pero mi hermano de clan está dispuesto a perdonarle cualquier cosa a Nadya.

"¿Son de fiar?", inquirí.

"No más que nosotros", rió Tadeo. "Pero no suelen buscarnos, así que debe ser algo importante, y verdaderamente necesitan nuestra ayuda. A mí me basta con eso"

"Desde luego. Al fin y al cabo, no hay mucho que nosotros podamos temer de ellos", asintió Lyosha, lanzando una disimulada mirada hacia Nadya. Algo innecesario. Ninguno de nosotros piensa permitir que se acerque a ellos.

"Entonces escuchemos lo que tienen que decir. Lo peor que podemos perder es el tiempo, y de eso nos sobra", declaré, poniendo en alto la intención de todos. "Y con un poco de suerte, aclararán algo esta maldita intuición", añadí en un susurro.

"Esperad un momento", intervino Nadya apresuradamente. "¿No se supone que los nigromantes tienen poder sobre los muertos?"

"Naturalmente, querida", sonrió Lyosha: "¿Qué piensas entonces que era el Golem?"

"¿Ese tipo estaba muerto?", preguntó ella atónita.

Los tres soltamos la carcajada. A menudo olvido lo joven que es y lo poco que sabe.

"Bastante muerto, si", reí.

"No se puede estar bastante muerto, _León_", intervino Tadeo con burlón tono aleccionador. "Es como estar bastante embarazada"

"Nadya estaba bastante embarazada", me defendí.

"Me atrevería a decir que en los últimos tiempos, incluso muy embarazada", intervino Lyosha con una sonrisa divertida, que corrigió velozmente cuando Nadya lo fulminó con la mirada. "Pero muy hermosa", añadió con rapidez.

"Burlaros de mí no os va a servir de nada", gruñó. "Si tiene poder sobre los muertos, ¿no tienen poder sobre nosotros? Al fin y al cabo..."

Se atragantó al final de la frase, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No es fácil decir lo que tiene en mente, pero también es un error que me apresuré a corregir en tono ligero, restándole importancia a su preocupación.

"Nosotros no estamos muertos, querida", la corregí con suavidad.

"Pero..."

"Perdemos facultades. Ninguna dama se había atrevido a dudar de mi vitalidad después de algo como lo de esta tarde", intervino Tadeo.

"Se está volviendo muy exigente", medió Lyosha, burlón.

"¿Porqué todas las conversaciones con vosotros tienen que acabar en el sexo? Esto es importante", protestó Nadya.

"Puestos a elegir entre sexo y muerte, ¿qué prefieres, amor mío?", pregunté sonriente.

"Prefiero que me respondáis sin subterfugios", gruñó ella.

Suspiré. Definitivamente, no es nada fácil distraerla.

"Nosferatu, Nadya", contestó Lyosha en un murmullo. "Leo no te ha mentido. Los nigromantes tienen poder sobre los muertos, pero nosotros no estamos muertos. Somos los no muertos. Sus poderes no sirven de nada con nosotros. Ni siquiera con alguien tan joven como tú"

"¿Quiere decir eso que puedo acompañaros?"

"Ni en un millón de años", contesté velozmente.

"Pero si no hay peligro..."

"Siempre hay peligro, Nadezhda. No vendrás y no es negociable", gruñó Lyosha.

"Pero..."

"Ya basta, mujer", la frené en tono cortante. Ella me miró con esa mueca obstinada que nunca trae nada bueno, así que me obligué a refrenar mi creciente irritación, y suavizar mi tono. "Déjanos esto a nosotros, por favor. Puede ser una trampa. Y no podemos perderte. Andy no pude perderte"

La mención a nuestro hijo la serenó. Se debatió consigo misma sólo un rato más, y finalmente abandonó la batalla.

"Está bien", murmuró. "Pero me daréis vuestra palabra de que vais a comportaros y a tener mucho cuidado"

Asentimos, sonrientes. Su innecesaria preocupación por nosotros es enternecedora.

"Y me lo contaréis todo a vuestro regreso"

La sonrisa murió en mis labios. Eso ya no ha tenido tanta gracia.

"Te contaremos cualquier cosa que desees saber", intervino Tadeo.

Pero no cualquier cosa que haya sucedido, y ni la imaginación de Nadya llega tan lejos como para conjeturar sobre gran parte de esa reunión. Es curioso que Tadeo utilice con ella el mismo truco que mi hermano y yo. No mentir, pero tampoco decir toda la verdad. Jugar con las palabras para engañarla, distraerla con evasivas verbales. Eso es lo único que funciona con ella, y funcionó también en esta ocasión. Asintió a regañadientes a modo de aceptación.

"Pues si ya hemos zanjado este tema por el momento... Pasa de una vez, Samuel. Me está poniendo nervioso escuchar tus pasos en el recibidor. Vas a gastarnos la alfombra", ordenó Tadeo en voz baja.

Miré a Nadya, y sonreí al ver que no parece sorprendida. Sus sentidos cada día están más y más alerta, y eso es una gran noticia. Al igual que todos nosotros, ha sentido al primo de Tadeo pasearse arriba y abajo por el vestíbulo, esperando que se le concediera permiso para entrar en el salón. Hace apenas un año, habría estado tan concentrada en la conversación, que no se habría dado ni cuenta.

Samuel entreabrió la puerta, y asomó la cabeza.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero hay algo en la sala de entrenamientos que deberías ver, Tadeo"

Lyosha rió entre dientes, y se puso en pie de inmediato. Me levanté casi al instante. Si es algo que mi hermano considera lo bastante interesante como para abandonar el calor de la lumbre y el confortable sofá en que estamos sentados, no necesito ni preguntar. Tadeo enarcó las cejas, y se puso en pie con parsimonia.

"¿De qué se trata?", preguntó.

"Es mejor que lo veas tu mismo"

"Más vale que merezca la pena", gruñó Tadeo, saliendo tras su primo, recorriendo el salón en tres grandes zancadas.

Lo seguimos al momento, atravesando el recibidor hasta la puerta situada bajo las escaleras que lleva a la sala de entrenamientos. En nuestra casa, ese cuarto fue añadido con posterioridad, y hay que cruzar parte del jardín para llegar a él, pero la mansión de Tadeo fue diseñada y construida por los nuestros, no adaptada partiendo de un diseño humano, y se hizo pensando en nuestras necesidades específicas. Es un poco más pequeña que la nuestra, pero mucho más cómoda en lo que a esos pequeños detalles se refiere.

Ya antes de descender las escaleras, supe que lo que quiera que esté pasando ha conseguido atraer la atención de decenas de curiosos. Una pelea. Se escucha el sonido del combate con claridad, pero no podría asegurar quienes son los implicados. No conozco bien a la familia de Tadeo, y sus olores se me escapan. Si fuera en nuestra casa, podría decir quien está en el salón, donde está situado cada uno, y quienes son los luchadores. Pero aquí tendré que esperar a comprobarlo con mis ojos.

"Ábrelos bien", sonrió Lyosha.

"Hazle caso. Merece la pena", añadió Tadeo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

"¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Es que soy el único que no tiene ni idea de que va todo esto?", gruñí.

"Nadya tampoco lo sabe", susurró velozmente Lyosha. "Y ahora calla", ordenó, al tiempo que Tadeo abría la puerta.

"Por todos los diablos...", murmuré.

Desde luego, merecía la pena. En el centro de la sala, Klaus, la indiscutible mano derecha de Tadeo, el mejor y más dotado de sus hombres, pelea con un luchador. Y está teniendo muchos problemas. Su contrincante ataca con una agilidad y una fortaleza letales. Sus golpes son veloces y certeros, e incluso a mí me costaría criticarlos. Podría ganarle, sin duda, y cualquiera de mis hermanos también. Aún le faltan muchos siglos y mucha experiencia para poder vencer a uno de nosotros, pero aún así es el mejor luchador de su edad que he visto jamás.

Eso quizá no sería sorprendente, ni merecería el esfuerzo de abandonar el calor de la lumbre con tanta precipitación. Pero es que el luchador es una hembra. Y qué hembra. Esbelta, aunque de formas voluptuosas y femeninas. Alta y fuerte, y con una cara de muñeca incoherente con su fabulosa esgrima. Pelo rubio, muy corto y revuelto, grandes ojos azules, nariz respingona, y una pequeña boca de labios rojos y brillantes, que aún en el fragor de la batalla parece fruncida en un mohín coqueto. No es mi tipo – demasiado alta, demasiado fría, de rostro demasiado aniñado – pero debo reconocer que cualquiera la encontraría bella.

Observamos el combate unos segundos más, y podría haberse prolongado durante horas de no ser porque Tadeo se interpuso entre las espadas de los contrincantes caminando con parsimonia, como si interrumpiera una charla y no una lucha. Alzó las manos distraídamente, y en un gesto veloz detuvo los brazos de Klaus y de la mujer aparentando no realizar ningún esfuerzo. Dejé escapar un bufido despreciativo. Su sentido de lo teatral es aún mayor que el mío.

"Yo no apostaría por ello", me provocó mi hermano.

"Tú nunca apuestas contra mí", repliqué. "Odias perder"

"Le dijo la sartén al cazo...", rió Nadya.

Tadeo cruzó unas cuantas palabras con la hembra, a quien sin duda conoce de antes, invitándola a reunirse con nosotros en el salón después de que se instalara. Nadya iba a adelantarse, dispuesta a acompañarla, cuando Klaus se ofreció a hacer ese trabajo por ella. Casi al instante, apareció un nutrido grupo de voluntarios, empujándose entre ellos para conseguir el puesto más cercano a la dama, quien a todas luces disfruta del revuelo que está provocando. Tadeo sonrió despreciativamente, y le dio la espalda a la inminente pelea, reuniéndose con nosotros.

"Mucho me temo, Nadezhda, mi auténtico amor, que la tregua acaba de romperse", sonrió.

"¿Podía ser de otro modo? Como diría Sue, tu casa es el reino de la testosterona, querido"

"Ciertamente. Pero debes reconocer que en esta ocasión, la reacción es disculpable", murmuró Tadeo, echando un último vistazo a la mujer, que ahora salía por la puerta del jardín seguida por su cohorte, dirigiéndose a los alojamientos de los visitantes.

"Creí que preferías a las morenas", masculló Nadya, disimulando un tono irritado, que hizo que mi hermano y yo bajáramos la cabeza para que no viera nuestra risa.

"Yo como de todo, querida. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo", replicó con evidente intención.

Nadya bufó ruidosamente, y tras dedicarle una mirada asesina, descendió las escaleras siguiendo a la comitiva.

"Pues veamos si también eres capaz de estar a dieta", gruñó en voz baja. "Voy a detener la pelea antes de que empiece", añadió en voz alta.

Rompimos a reír a carcajadas, consiguiendo enfurecerla aún más. Salió al jardín dando un tremendo portazo, mientras Lyosha golpeaba a Tadeo en el brazo, mirándolo con falso aire reprobador.

"Si esa hembra es quien yo sospecho que es, deberías controlar las bromas, o te verás en un buen lío"

"¿Ana?", exclamé. Tadeo asintió, sonriendo. Silbé por lo bajo, y me volví hacia mi hermano. "Por una vez, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermano. Si esa es Ana, da igual que gaste bromas o no. Ya está en un buen lío. Y es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos hunda con él", reí, arrastrando a Lyosha fuera de la habitación, fingiendo alejarme de Tadeo como si tuviera algo contagioso.

El nos siguió riendo entre dientes. Salí al jardín, caminando en dirección contraria a los apartamentos de invitados de la casa de Tadeo, y me senté en el cenador, asegurándome de que no hubiera demasiados oídos indiscretos a nuestro alrededor. Incluso miré a mi hermano, para que se asegurara de que Nadya está lo bastante lejos como para que estemos fuera del alcance de sus poderes mentales. Él asintió, sonriente. Durante un rato, estamos a salvo.

Tadeo tomó asiento frente a nosotros, y nos miró con gesto burlón.

"¿No tienes nada que hacer?", pregunté. "No me malinterpretes, no es que no aprecie tu compañía pero..."

"Cobardes", sonrió.

"Nada de cobardía. Prudencia. Se trata únicamente de prudencia", replicó Lyosha.

"Tampoco es para tanto", protestó Tadeo en tono ligero.

"¿Qué no es para tanto?", exclamé, de buen humor. "Amigo, si ha habido una relación que los nuestros han llegado a considerar escandalosa, sin duda ha sido la tuya con esa mujer"

"_León_, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que fornicar con una hembra no implica tener una relación con ella", sonrió.

"Por supuesto que lo implica... Si lo haces muchas veces"

"¿En serio piensa eso?", preguntó, dirigiéndose a mi hermano.

Lyosha se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

"Tiene teorías aún más extravagantes. Hay una sobre ganzúas y piernas, que..."

"Oh, vamos, no vuelvas sobre eso otra vez", lo interrumpí, riendo. "Además, no hablamos de mí, hablamos de él, y de lo que le va a hacer Nadya cuando se entere de la historia... Y si se queda más de dos días, no te quepa duda de que se va a enterar"

"Pues tendré que pensar que hacer al respecto, porque de seguro se quedará más de dos días"

"¿Piensas aceptarla en tu clan?", inquirió Lyosha.

"¿Tú has visto como pelea?", replicó Tadeo de inmediato, velozmente.

Lyosha y yo asentimos. Por muy difícil que pueda ser tranquilizar a Nadya, ¿qué clan puede permitirse el lujo de rechazar a un guerrero como ella? Es un auténtico diamante en bruto. Ni mi hermano ni yo podemos discutirle esa decisión, aunque nos consta que le va a costar un monumental enfado de nuestra compañera, en cuanto empiece a escuchar los rumores. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que no van a tardar nada en aparecer las primeras murmuraciones. Yo no conocía a Ana en persona, y aunque he escuchado un par de comentarios acerca de su valía como cazadora y como guerrera, la mayor parte de lo que sé de ella se refiere a su tórrida relación con mi hermano de clan. Como le dije, casi consiguieron escandalizar a muchos con su historia, y no es fácil conseguir semejante cosa de una especie tan abiertamente lujuriosa como la nuestra.

"Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso", rió Lyosha. "Ni siquiera de tus conquistas se ha hablado tanto como de los encuentros de nuestro querido hermano de clan con esa hembra"

"A la gente le encanta hablar", replicó Tadeo con gesto afectado. "Tampoco fue para tanto"

Enarqué las cejas en su dirección, y él soportó mi mirada con una sonrisa inocente más falsa que el pecado.

"¿Qué no fue para tanto?", exclamé. "Por todos los diablos, si me dijeron que incluso..."

Me hizo callar con un divertido siseo.

"Una simple confrontación de dos caracteres fuertes, eso es todo. Y ahora, si no os importa, dejemos el tema por el momento. Hay algo que..."

"No hay problema", lo interrumpió Lyosha. "Tú llevarás la voz cantante en la reunión, desde luego. No es mucho lo que sé sobre los nigromantes, y me imagino que mi hermano tampoco está muy al día"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Ya me conoces. Tiendo a ignorar todo lo que no entra en mis dos categorías favoritas"

"¿Lo que puedes matar o devorar y lo que puedes amar?", preguntó Tadeo, sonriendo con ironía.

"Exacto", asentí, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Pero al momento compuse una expresión de seriedad. "Pero si en algún momento siento la necesidad de intervenir, lo haré. Ya sabes el motivo"

"Naturalmente. Si llega ese momento, me retiraré a un segundo plano. Y ojalá llegue, hermano de clan. Lo digo con total sinceridad"

Asentí, agradeciendo sus palabras en silencio. Parece que mis malditas intuiciones están poniendo a todo el mundo de los nervios. ¿Porqué diablos no habré recibido el regalo de la telepatía en lugar de esta tortura? Irritado, y nuevamente inquieto, me levanté con brusquedad, y eché a andar sin saber muy bien aún hacia donde dirigirme. Barajé la posibilidad de buscar a Ángelo, pero mi hermano me aferró por el brazo y me arrastró hacia la casa de Tadeo. Me dejé llevar, sabiendo tan bien como él que no es buena idea ponerme en una situación que dispare mi mal genio, y agradeciendo por enésima vez a la fortuna el que pusiera en mi camino a ese sensato vikingo.


	4. Capítulo 4 NADEZHDA

**Arthe, hermana, ya pedi disculpas por el silencio en mi review a tu historia, pero los pido de nuevo. Pero es que ya dije que esta historia iba a ir más lenta, y tb dije que este capitulo se me estaba atragantando. Pero por fin, por fin conseguí salir. A ver si ahora me acelero aunque sea un poco. Así que interés en conocer a Ana, eh? Je… Ese personaje va a dar mucho juego. No pienso decirte nada sobre ella, ya la irás descubriendo. Al mismo tiempo que Nadya, más o menos.**

**Y a mi Mimí siempre me ha caido bien, pero claro, yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar con ella.**

**Nada, que ahí dejo el dichoso capitulo, y a ver si ha merecido la pena el esfuerzo.**

**Capítulo 3. NADEZHDA.**

Alcancé a la pequeña comitiva antes de que llegaran a las cabañas de invitados, y casi es demasiado tarde. Aquí y allá están a punto de estallar decenas de peleas entre los jóvenes que intentan cortejar a la mujer, quien, lejos de intentar impedirlas, parece disfrutar sembrando cizaña entre ellos. Me forcé a no juzgarla antes de tiempo, y caminé con decisión hacia los primos de Tadeo.

"¿No tenéis nada que hacer?", pregunté, con mi tono más severo. Se miraron entre ellos, dispuestos a replicar. "Estaré encantada de daros trabajo si no es así", amenacé.

El grupo se disolvió a regañadientes. Todos saben lo imaginativa que puedo llegar a ser cuando me enfado, y no están dispuestos a aceptar las tareas que tengo en mente. Klaus pareció dudar, y lo miré fijamente. Su voluntad no es tan fácil de doblegar como la de sus jóvenes primos. No en vano Tadeo lo ha convertido en su mano derecha.

"Tadeo va a necesitarte en breve. Hay novedades. Es mejor que vayas a buscarlo, antes de que él tenga que venir a por ti"

Asintió, manteniendo mi mirada sólo un segundo más de lo necesario. Me gusta ese hombre, pero todavía no he conseguido ganarme su respeto con la misma facilidad con la que me gané el de mi familia. Por el momento, aún nos estamos tanteando mutuamente, y si me obedece, es sobre todo por lo mucho que aprecia a mi compañero.

La mujer los observó alejarse con gesto burlón, antes de volverse hacia mí.

"Tú debes ser Nadezhda", dijo, a modo de saludo. "Yo soy Ana"

La forma en que pronunció su nombre, como si yo debiera reconocerla, disparó mis alarmas mentales. Por mucho que intente esforzarme esta mujer no me gusta. No me gusta ni un poco. Tomé nota para preguntarles a Shannen y Sandra sobre ella. O quizá a Milena. Al fin y al cabo es una cazadora, y si alguien conoce a Tadeo y a los que se relacionan con él, esa es Milena. Respondí a su presentación con una distraída fórmula cortés que no me comprometía a nada, y la guié hacia las cabañas, explicándole con orgullo el diseño que hasta ahora es exclusivo de la propiedad de Tadeo, pero que no dudo que se extenderá con rapidez. Instalar a los visitantes siempre es un problema para todas las damas de clan. En ocasiones no tienes ni un solo lugar libre, y tienes que hacer auténtica ingeniería para evitar las peleas, pensando quien puede compartir cuarto con quien sin provocar líos. Y eso no es tan sencillo como puede parecer a primera vista. En mi casa me paso días organizando los cuartos, y me negué a pasar por el mismo esfuerzo con el clan de Tadeo. Ya que podía diseñarlo todo partiendo de cero, decidí alterar el diseño tradicional de las cabañas. Hablé con Maelock, y alteramos los planos para situarlas en un terreno inclinado, de tal modo que la planta superior quedaba a la altura del suelo, y podía disponer de una entrada independiente. Cada cabaña puede ser utilizada por dos personas, sin necesidad de que tengan contacto alguno. Sólo comparten el salón, situado en la planta inferior, pero a los dormitorios se accede sin tener que encontrarse en ningún momento con el compañero de cuarto.

"Es un diseño muy ingenioso, pero no espero estar mucho tiempo en las cabañas"

"¿No vas a quedarte con nosotros?", pregunté en tono desinteresado. Aunque me interesa su respuesta. Conocer las intenciones de los visitantes, es parte de mi trabajo.

"Oh, si, naturalmente. Pero creo que Tadeo me ofrecerá un puesto en la familia"

Enarqué las cejas, pero me resistí a comentar esa frase. En los clanes pequeños y nuevos, es fácil conseguir un puesto. Los cabezas de familia desesperan por fortalecerse, y eso les obliga a aceptar más o menos casi cualquier cosa. Pero Tadeo – o Leo y Lyosha – jamás han tenido ese problema. Desde el principio tuvieron mucho donde elegir, pensé, sin poder reprimir una oleada de orgullo, y las decisiones sobre los miembros que se aceptan o no en la familia, se toman con mucha calma. Los únicos que consiguieron un lugar en nuestra casa sin pasar por un período de prueba fueron Árvidas y Ángelo. El primero porque, además de estar unido a mi protegida, la joven Cora, ya había probado más que de sobra su valía como miembro de la casa de Lisías. Y Ángelo porque fue transformado y educado por Leo, y eso es garantía de sobra.

Es cierto que Ana es una buena luchadora. Incluso yo soy capaz de verlo. Pero, ¿aceptarla tan pronto sólo en base a eso? Tadeo no necesita hacer excepciones, tiene más solicitudes de las que jamás podrá aceptar. Hay algo más en esta historia, y que me aspen si no voy a averiguarlo en cuanto la deje instalada.

Crucé unas cuantas frases intrascendentes con ella, y me despedí en cuanto transcurrió el tiempo mínimo e imprescindible para no parecer descortés. Salí de la zona de las cabañas, rumbo a mi casa, dispuesta a localizar a Milena fuera como fuera. Odio las cosas que no sé, y algo me dice que hay mucho que saber acerca de la cazadora.

Crucé el recibidor de la mansión que comparto con Leo y Lyosha, y que a pesar de los seis meses que llevo siendo compañera también de Tadeo, siempre consideraré como mi auténtico hogar. Amo a Tadeo, pero por muy unida que me sienta a él, no es comparable a lo que tengo con Leo y Lyosha. Ellos serán míos para siempre, como yo soy suya, y Tadeo estará conmigo hasta que la llama que hoy nos calienta se apague, y ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano se apagará. La eternidad no es para nosotros, aunque eso no desmerece lo que tenemos ahora.

Pensar lo cerca que estuve de perderlo en el otro lado, cuando el Samedí le ofreció su trato envenenado. Sólo entonces, cuando creí que no volvería a verlo, que no volvería a escuchar su risa, a divertirme con su ácido sentido del humor, con sus modales afectados y su inteligente conversación, cuando creí que jamás volvería a estrecharme entre sus brazos, me di cuenta de lo que Milena había comprendido casi desde el principio, y mis compañeros no mucho después. Que de algún modo yo correspondía al amor incondicional que él siente por mí. No del modo en que correspondo a mis otros compañeros. No de esa forma desesperada y arrolladora, pero si suficiente para que ambos seamos felices durante un puñado de años.

Sacudí la cabeza, y sonreí al pensar lo mucho que he cambiado en los últimos años. Ya no queda rastro en mí de la mujercita nerviosa e insegura que un día fui. Esa que creyó enloquecer cuando pensó que su compañero pretendía deshacerse de ella. Esa que no entendía ni aceptaba lo que sentía por Leo, cuando Lyosha había sido hasta entonces el amor de su vida, cuando lo amaba no sólo mil veces más de lo que había amado a ningún hombre, sino mil veces más de lo que era capaz de amar como humana. Que no era capaz de entender que podía amar a otro hombre del mismo modo, sin dejar de amarlo ni un ápice a él. Cuánto miedo absurdo, cuánta confusión innecesaria. Qué ridícula era entonces...

Un sonido en el piso superior me arrancó bruscamente de mis recuerdos. Me concentré en el sonido, y en el aroma, y supe que Cora y Silvana están a punto de bajar las escaleras. Esperé, sospechando que no ha sido una casualidad. Me han escuchado, y quieren hablar conmigo. Aparqué de momento la idea de hablar con Milena – reconociendo a regañadientes que no es tan urgente como pretendo – y decidí atenderlas. Si alguien sabe algo de lo que está pasando entre Sue y Ángelo deben ser ellas, y primero la obligación, y luego la devoción. La paz de mi casa es más importante que mis absurdos celos.

Las observé mientras descendían las escaleras lentamente. Silvana ha cumplido ya las cuatro centenas, y se dirige de modo sereno y digno. Algún día será una buena dama de clan, y lamentaré perderla cuando eso ocurra, por mucho que me alegre por ella. De no ser por su ayuda, y por la de Sue, habría enloquecido en los primeros tiempos, en los que aún no había encontrado el modo de automatizar gran parte de las tareas de la casa.

Cora en cambio es un puro nervio. Nos hicimos cargo de ella cuando fue transformada por accidente, y no entendía ni sabía que le estaba ocurriendo. Mis compañeros insistieron en que la tomara bajo mi protección, y fuera yo quien la enseñara y ayudara. Desde entonces la considero como una auténtica hija de mi sangre, y me siento tan orgullosa de sus logros, como lo estaría cualquiera de nosotros de los de sus transformados. Ha aprendido mucho desde que está con nosotros, pero aún es incapaz de dominar por completo sus exacerbadas emociones vampíricas, que parecen escaparse en forma de tensión nerviosa por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

"Nadya, si tienes un momento, hay un par de cosas que nos gustaría comentar contigo", murmuró Silvana.

"Por supuesto", respondí al momento. "Vayamos a la sala de ordenadores, no hay nadie ahora"

Siempre me siento cómoda en la sala de ordenadores. Mis compañeros siempre se reúnen en los salones de sus respectivas casas, cómodamente instalados en los mejores asientos junto al fuego, demostración de su rango. Pero yo, siempre que puedo elegir, procuro resolver los asuntos de la casa en esta sala. No me importa que los asientos no sean tan cómodos como los confortables sofás y sillones del salón. Me da igual que sea la única habitación de la casa sin chimenea, que su temperatura siempre esté varios grados por debajo del resto de la mansión para proteger los equipos. No me importa tener que sentarme a la misma altura que mis subordinados. Tener mis máquinas cerca, siempre me relaja. Estos son mis dominios, aquí soy la única e indiscutible reina, no sólo de mi casa, sino también de todo nuestro mundo. Nadie conoce estos aparatos mejor que yo. Nadie domina el mundo virtual como yo. Ya era una de los mejores cuando aún era humana. Ahora soy insuperable, y eso me hace sentir más segura que ninguna otra cosa.

"Bueno, ¿qué ocurre?", inquirí, esperando recibir alguna información sobre Sue. Al fin y al cabo, mis tres primas son inseparables. Lo lógico es que estén al tanto, y pendientes de lo que está ocurriendo, mucho más que cualquier otro miembro de la casa.

Pero me equivoqué. Al parecer mis primas están preparadas para trabajar, no para rumorear.

"Han llamado de la compañía del gas. Al parecer quieren enviar un inspector para comprobar nuestra instalación. Les hemos dado largas durante días, pero empiezan a impacientarse"

Me encogí de hombros, y me volví hacia el ordenador. Hace mucho que, en previsión de este tipo de molestias por parte de los humanos, dejé una puerta trasera en cada uno de los sistemas de las grandes compañías, para no pasarme horas intentando pasar cuando hubiera una urgencia. Menos de diez minutos después de hablar con Silvana, había convencido al sistema de que la revisión ya estaba hecha, y todo estaba correcto.

"Listo", anuncié. "¿Algo más?"

"Deberíamos construir otro garaje", intervino Cora. "Los cazadores han traído demasiados coches y, dejando al margen los problemas que crean entre ellos para encontrar el mejor sitio, los humanos podrían sentir curiosidad al verlos desde el aire"

"Hablaré con Maelock", asentí. No es una mala idea, hay terreno de sobra, y pasar desapercibidos es una de nuestras primordiales ocupaciones. Si bien no son muchos los aviones o avionetas que sobrevuelan nuestros dominios, ¿para qué arriesgarse? "¿Eso es todo?"

Asintieron, sonrientes, y parecieron dispuestas a retirarse, pero yo no quería dejarlas marchar aún.

"¿Y porqué sois vosotras las que me estáis informando?", inquirí. "No me malinterpretéis, estoy encantada de hablar con vosotras, pero estos son los temas de los que suele ocuparse Sue"

Había intentado ser sutil, pero como de costumbre, fracasé miserablemente. Se dieron cuenta de inmediato de mis intenciones, e intentaron salirse por la tangente, sin duda para proteger a su amiga.

"Ha estado muy ocupada últimamente", aclaró Silvana de inmediato. "Le estamos echando una mano"

Al diablo con la sutileza.

"¿Y qué mano le está echando su compañero?"

Se miraron incómodas, y no respondieron más que con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Sabéis que me enteraré de todas formas, así que sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué diablos le ha hecho Ángelo?"

Cora pareció dispuesta a hablar, pero Silvana la hizo callar con una veloz mirada. Empecé a sentir la familiar sensación de cólera apoderándose de mí.

"¿Qué diablos ha sido, Cora? No habrá ido a la ciudad a por humanas, ¿verdad? Porque si es así, va a tener muchos problemas, y no solo conmigo", estallé.

Sue habría sido una magnífica dama de clan, pero cuando perdió a su compañero a manos de los cazadores, y fue a vivir con el clan de Hans, su mano derecha, Sven, se había dedicado a perseguirla hasta conseguir convertirla en su compañera, y casi al instante había empezado a traicionarla con cuanta humana se cruzaba en su camino. Si bien es cierto que entre los nuestros está muy extendida la creencia de que los humanos no cuentan si de fidelidad hablamos, eso suele referirse a cuando estamos alejados de casa, no cuando tenemos a nuestros compañeros con nosotros. Si hay una actitud que gente tan flexible como nosotros pueda reprobar, es esa. Y precisamente esa actitud, acabó con el orgullo de Sue, lo que me hace dudar mucho que jamás se anime a dominar un clan. Si Ángelo está haciendo lo mismo que su anterior compañero, le arrancaré la cabeza. Eso si Leo no lo atrapa antes. Y por su bien, espero que no sea así. Por mucho que bromeemos sobre eso, el genio de Leo es de lo peor, y más en todo lo que se refiere a su pupilo. Lo adora, así que considera todos sus defectos como si fueran un error suyo. No le perdonará fácilmente algo como esto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Cora para fulminar a Silvana con los ojos. Permanecieron unos segundos en un particular duelo de miradas, mientras yo me enfurecía más y más. Estaba a punto de ponerme realmente seria, y hacer valer mi autoridad, cuando Cora, que sorprendentemente resulto vencedora del combate, me miró con expresión severa.

"¿Por qué presupones que la culpa es de Gelo?"

"¿No suele serlo?", repliqué con sarcasmo. "Desde que llegó a esta casa he tenido que detener más peleas por su causa de las que soy capaz de recordar. Es un buen hombre, me cae bien. Pero todas sabemos como es"

"Si, todas sabemos como es. Y es lógico que lo prejuzgues", susurró Cora. "Pero esta vez te equivocas, Nadya"

"No sabemos que le está pasando a Sue", vocalizó Silvana. "Está fuera de sí"

"¿Y no tiene ningún motivo? Me extraña"

Y tanto que me extraña. Sue siempre se conduce de forma sensata y comedida. Imaginarla fuera de si es... imposible. Intenté recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había tratado con ella. No hace más de cuatro o cinco días. Y no me pareció que estuviera fuera de sí, ni mucho menos.

"Deberías comprobarlo tu misma. Es mi amiga, no hablaré mal de ella", protestó Silvana.

"Lo haré. Pero antes, ¿estáis seguras de que Gelo es inocente?"

"Puedes preguntarle a su hermano. Y si eso no te convence, porque crees que su lealtad estará con él, pregúntale a Árvidas", replicó Cora.

Las miré fijamente un buen rato, pero parecen dispuestas a no añadir ni una sola palabra más. Respiré profundamente un par de veces, intentando serenarme. Cuando creí haberlo conseguido, me concentré en los sonidos y olores de la casa, y finalmente, pronuncié el nombre de Árvidas. Menos de un minuto después, se detenía ante la puerta. Cora y Silvana se levantaron en cuanto le permití la entrada, y pasaron junto a él, detenido en la puerta. Él le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a su compañera, que se la devolvió con los mismos ojos de enamorada con los que lo mira desde el primer día que se encontraron, hace lo que parece una eternidad en la casa de Lisías, cuando él todavía era uno de los guerreros más antiguos y valiosos de nuestro aliado, y ella una joven transformada hacía apenas unos días.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Nadya?", preguntó amablemente.

Le indiqué que tomara asiento frente a mí, con la más acogedora de mis sonrisas. Adoro a mi primo. Tras ese inmenso corpachón del tamaño de un oso gigantesco, se esconde un hombre honesto, leal y valiente, y más cariñoso y paciente con su joven compañera de lo que jamás me habría atrevido a soñar para ella.

"Sabes que los rodeos no son mi fuerte, Ari, así que iré directamente al asunto. ¿Qué diablos está pasando entre Gelo y Sue?"

Torció el gesto, reacio a contestar. Pero lo hará. Árvidas me respeta y me aprecia, casi tanto como respeta y aprecia a mis compañeros. Y todo porque esta joven mujercita se atrevió a plantarle cara con su expresión más furibunda cuando no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia Cora. A los vampiros nos seduce más la cal que la arena.

"No tengo ni idea, Nadya", masculló. "Pero si puedo decirte que no hay una palabra de cierto en ninguna de las acusaciones que ella vierte sobre él"

"¿Qué clase de acusaciones?"

"Creo que las imaginas", replicó, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo inaudible. Algo no del todo necesario. Los dos sabemos que Sue no está en casa.

"¿Y estás completamente seguro de que no son ciertas?", insistí.

"Totalmente, prima. Gelo está destrozado, pero le pierde el genio. Intentó razonar con ella, y cuando no fue capaz...", se detuvo, indeciso. "Bueno, no es necesario decir más. Si estás hablando conmigo, es porque ya has oído los rumores"

Fruncí el ceño. Los rumores y las falsas acusaciones son frecuentes en una casa, y hasta ahora siempre había podido controlarlos. Si no fuera así, las peleas serían aún más frecuentes de lo que ya son, y siempre estoy muy atenta a las injurias. ¿Cómo diablos se me ha escapado algo así?

"¿Sabes quién ha empezado el rumor?", pregunté, más que dispuesta a encargarme ahora mismo del culpable.

"Eso es lo que me extraña, Nadya. Todos aprecian a Gelo. Nadie tiene motivos para hacerle algo así"

"Quizá alguna de sus antiguas conquistas despechada. Al fin y al cabo, ha pasado por casi todas las camas de esta casa", sugerí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

"¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Pero Glauco y yo hemos estado atentos, y los dos apostaríamos la vida a que el rumor no salió de esta casa. Si no me crees, quizá Aleksei pueda confirmarlo"

"Pues si es inocente, como afirmas, en algún sitio tuvo que surgir el bulo. Sue no es de las que se cree cualquier cosa"

Una expresión incómoda y fugaz pasó por su rostro. Iba a interrogarle sobre ella, pero me di cuenta de que se debatía consigo mismo, intentando decidir si debía o no contarme lo que tenía en mente. Lo dejé hacer. Siempre puedo insistir, si el resultado de su debate no resulta a mi favor. Suspiró, sacudió una vez más la cabeza, y finalmente pareció tomar una decisión.

"Nadya, me conoces bien. Sabes que no suelo entrar en murmuraciones, y mucho menos darles crédito. He caído demasiadas veces en los falsos rumores de Peter como para eso", sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa, divertida. Peter, la indiscutible mano derecha de Lisías después de sus hermanos, conoce más anécdotas maliciosas de las que nadie puede imaginar, y cuando se le acaba el arsenal, se limita a inventarlas. Pero los rumores de Peter nunca son dañinos, sólo divertidos. Esto es algo mucho más serio.

"Creo que yo también he sido su víctima alguna que otra vez", lo animé sonriente. "Y si le doy algún crédito a lo que oigo, es porque no me queda más remedio. Alguien tiene que detener las peleas"

"Por supuesto", concedió. Dudó unos instantes más, y tras un sonoro suspiro, se decidió nuevamente. "El caso es que no sólo he oído los rumores que Sue parece creerse de su compañero. También he escuchado murmuraciones sobre ella"

"¿Sobre Sue?", exclamé. "¿De qué tipo?"

"Del mismo tipo"

"Imposible", rechacé.

"Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Incluso Gelo lo sabe. Cuando los escuchó por primera vez, casi le rompe la cabeza al culpable"

"¿Cuándo fue eso?", pregunté, incómoda. Es imposible que se me escapara algo así. Imposible. Es cierto que he estado demasiado ocupada con el clan de Tadeo, pero ni esa labor puede hacer que me pierda algo de esa índole.

"Ayer, mientras estabas en la ciudad", respondió, serenándome sólo en parte. Me sentí más tranquila por no haber pasado por alto una pelea inminente, pero también culpable por no haber estado allí para impedirla. Como si leyera mi pensamiento, Árvidas se apresuró a serenarme. "No te preocupes, Glauco lo detuvo a tiempo. Y Silvana se encargó de acallar el rumor. Pero no puedo asegurarte que no vaya a suceder de nuevo"

"No sé como he podido pasar por alto algo así", me lamenté.

"Era imposible de prever, Nadya. Todo se desencadenó anteayer, y al principio sólo parecía una pelea entre compañeros. Pero la bola de nieve ha crecido más y más"

"¿Quién extendió el rumor sobre Sue?", pregunté.

"Lucas", respondió Árvidas.

"¿Lucas?", exclamé una vez más, atónita. Árvidas sonrió tristemente.

"Ya. A mí también me pareció increíble. Adora a Gelo, y no es dado a empezar murmuraciones sobre nadie"

"¿Dónde está ahora?", pregunté, después de asegurarme que no se hallara en la mansión.

"Ha ido a la ciudad. Lo enviamos a por suministros, para alejarlo de Gelo"

"Bien hecho", aprobé. Es exactamente lo mismo que hubiera hecho yo. "Por favor, cuando regrese, dile que quiero hablar con él"

"Así lo haré", asintió, poniéndose en pie. "Y no te culpes Nadya. Ha sido todo muy rápido. Ni siquiera tú podías haberlo previsto"

Agradecí el cumplido distraídamente, y él se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, recordé algo. Lo detuve, pronunciando su nombre, en tono ligero, como si lo que intento averiguar no tuviera ninguna importancia para mí. Él se volvió para mirarme, con curiosidad.

"Hoy ha venido una mujer, esperando entrar en el clan de Tadeo. Ana. ¿La conoces?"

No sé exactamente que reacción esperaba de su parte, pero desde luego, no estaba preparada para que abriera los ojos de par en par, y después silbara con suavidad entre los dientes, con gesto divertido. Lo miré, esperando una explicación.

"Ni en broma, prima", rió. "Ya te he dicho que no me gustan las murmuraciones. Deberías preguntarle directamente a tu compañero"

Y sin dejarme añadir ni una sola palabra más, se marcho riendo entre dientes. A pocos metros de la puerta, lo escuché llamar a Glauco. No le gustan las murmuraciones. Ya.

Por un momento, barajé la posibilidad de interrogar a más miembros de mi familia sobre el asunto de Gelo y Sue, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo. Antes de que pudiera detenerme a considerarlo, mis dedos marcaban velozmente el número de Milena en uno de los teléfonos de la sala de ordenadores. Ella contestó en persona al tercer timbrazo, con un impaciente "Pronto"

"Hola Milena"

"Nadya. Que alegría oír tu voz", saludó alegremente. "¿Todo va bien?"

"Claro. Sólo quería charlar un rato"

No es tan fácil ocultarle algo a Milena. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos de pesado silencio, mientras ella analizaba cada inflexión de mi voz, y decidía que no se iba a dejar engañar por mi tono ligero.

"¿Está bien Andy?", preguntó en tono severo. "¿Y tus compañeros?"

"Todos estamos bien, Milena, en serio. Andy creciendo a ojos vista, y más travieso que nunca. Y en cuanto a mis compañeros... Bueno, ya los conoces"

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada espontánea.

"Cuando me di cuenta de que amabas a Tadeo y planeé como uniros, debí imaginar que tus problemas se multiplicarían por tres", rió.

"No se han multiplicado por tres. Se han elevado al cubo", asentí, sonriente. "Y hablando de Tadeo..."

"¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?", me interrumpió, intentando fingir una seriedad que está muy lejos de sentir.

"Contarte todas las que me han hecho desde que te fuiste me llevaría mucho más tiempo del que tengo", mascullé. "Pero no te llamaba por eso. Hoy ha venido una mujer, una cazadora, buscando entrar en su familia"

Hice una pausa, y ella esperó. Tras unos segundos, pronunció un prudente '¿si?'. Tomé aliento.

"Es buena, no voy a negarlo, pero la seguridad con la que afirmó que Tadeo la admitiría, me hizo sentir deseos de saber algo más acerca de ella. Se llama Ana, ¿te suena de algo?"

Escuché su risa suave, que tardó bastante más de lo que yo esperaba en apagarse. Irritada, estaba a punto de interrumpirla, cuando volvió a hablar.

"Un poco", respondió risueña. "Y no es buena, Nadya. Es inmejorable. Casi tanto como el propio Tadeo a su edad. Si no la admitiera, sería idiota"

"¿Y qué más?", insistí.

Celebró mi pregunta riendo de nuevo entre dientes.

"La respuesta es sí, Nadya"

"¿Si qué?"

"¿No querías saber si hubo algo entre ellos? Al fin y al cabo, es por eso por lo que llamas, ¿no es así?", dijo, y pude escuchar claramente la sonrisa en su voz. A mi no me hace tanta gracia.

"Bueno, yo, no... En realidad..."

Cerré la boca. Da igual lo que ponga por excusa. Ambas sabemos que lo que quería saber era exactamente eso. Milena rió una vez más. Se lo está pasando en grande a mi costa.

"Imagino que no quieres un consejo, Nadya, pero ya me conoces, te lo voy a dar de todas formas. Deja de hacer preguntas. Esa historia fue hace más de cinco años, y tampoco tuvo tanta importancia"

Su tono fue ligero, pero yo tengo mucha práctica leyendo entre líneas. Milena no es la única que intenta engañarme con la elección de las palabras. No puedo contar las veces en que Leo y Lyosha me han hecho caer en el mismo truco, y sospecho que Tadeo hace lo mismo.

"¿_Tanta_ importancia?"

Ella suspiró.

"Su historia dio pie a bastantes murmuraciones. Sólo eso. Simples cotilleos"

"¿Qué clase de cotilleos?"

"Digamos que Ana no es precisamente... discreta. Y te juro que no me arrancarás ni una sola palabra más, Nadya. Habla con Tadeo. Él te lo aclarará mejor que yo"

"¿Desde cuándo alguien le cierra la boca a Milena?", pregunté, intentando provocarla. No funcionó. Milena no sólo es un milenio mayor que yo. También es mil veces más astuta.

"¿Y desde cuándo alguien consigue de Milena algo que ella no quiere darle?", rió. "Te repito lo que te dije antes, Nadya. Déjalo correr. Tienes demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para remover en el pasado de tus compañeros. Las dos sabemos que si lo haces, vas a encontrar demasiadas cosas que no van a gustarte"

"Está bien", repliqué a regañadientes.

"No vas a hacerme ni caso", sonrió. "Pero cuando escuches algo que no deseas oír, recuerda que te lo advertí"

"¿Te hacía caso Leo cuando lo advertías de algo?", repliqué, sonriendo igualmente.

"Desde luego que no. Pero eso no me quitaba la razón"

Charlamos un rato más acerca de todo y de nada, y finalmente nos despedimos, no sin que antes me hiciera prometer que al menos consideraría la idea de hacerle caso. Colgué el teléfono, pensativa. En los primeros tiempos con Leo y Lyosha, me enfurecí innecesariamente decenas de veces por sus vidas pasadas, hasta que decidí dejarlo correr. En mil años pueden ocurrir demasiadas cosas. Enfadarme por todas y cada una de ellas me llevaría cien vidas mortales, y ese es un tiempo que puedo aprovechar de forma mucho más grata. Milena tiene razón. Es mejor no remover según que cosas, y tengo mucho más de lo que ocuparme. Entre otras cosas, del absurdo asunto de Gelo y Sue. Si empiezan a verse terceros implicados, mi casa puede convertirse en un campo de batalla en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir 'voy a matarte'. Y entre los míos, esa frase rara vez es tan solo una amenaza.

Lo mejor será hablar con Leo, y que él se dirija a Ángelo. Si sabe que no es culpable, como todo parece indicar, quizá pueda sonsacarle más información de la que yo conseguiré de él. Mientras tanto, me ocuparé de mantener a Lucas tan alejado de él como pueda.

Salí al jardín buscando el rastro de mis compañeros. Mis pasos me llevaron al cenador del jardín, y de ahí de nuevo a casa de Tadeo. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, Leo y Lyosha salieron sonriendo alegremente, y me interceptaron a varios metros de la entrada.

"¿Nos buscabas, querida?", preguntó Lyosha.

Imposible negarlo, claro. Lyosha ya ha encontrado las respuestas en mi mente.

"Quería que Leo hablara con Ángelo. Hay algo muy raro en toda esta historia"

"¿Qué diablos ha hecho esta vez?", gruñó, más irritado de lo que incluso yo habría esperado.

Lo serené lo más rápidamente que pude, explicándole en pocas palabras lo que había averiguado.

"¿Y Árvidas está convencido de que Ángelo es totalmente inocente?", inquirió Leo, frunciendo el ceño.

Reprimí una sonrisa. Incluso aunque lo ame profundamente, Leo sabe muy bien como es su antiguo pupilo. Lo bastante parecido a él como para sospechar que si algo falla, lo más probable es que la culpa sea suya. El adjetivo mujeriego no le hace ningún honor a Ángelo, como no se lo hacía a Leo en el pasado.

"Lo comprobaré, si lo deseas", ofreció Lyosha.

"No", respondió su hermano con rapidez. Sabe muy bien que Lyosha detesta usar su don para esas cosas. "No es necesario. Conozco muy bien a Ángelo. Aunque haya podido engañar a los demás, a mi no podrá mentirme"

"Pero prométeme que al menos le concederás el beneficio de la duda", lo instó Lyosha. "Me fío del instinto de Ari"

"Puedo prometerte que lo intentaré", sonrió Leo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y tú puedes acompañarme para asegurarte de que lo consigo"

"Siempre y cuando no decidas tomarla conmigo si intento detenerte..."

"Eso tampoco puedo prometértelo", replicó Leo, soltando una carcajada. "Ya me conoces, si me fastidias te romperé la cara, vikingo"

"Querrás decir que intentarás rompérmela, niñato", sonrió Lyosha.

"Y yo puedo prometeros que os la partiré a los dos si eso ocurre", estallé. "Estamos intentando evitar una pelea, no provocar una diferente"

Me miraron sonrientes. Mis explosiones de mal genio, lejos de impresionarles, les provocan una reacción bien diferente. Mi furia más que asustarles, les excita de un modo arrollador. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lyosha estaba junto a mí, estrechándome entre sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda de un modo más que tentador.

"Puedes dejar esa charla para dentro de unas horas, hermano", sugirió. "O mejor aún, ve tú solo a hablar con Ángelo. Me fío de ti"

"Si, pero yo no me fío de ti, eslavo. Es mejor que te vigile", replicó Leo, recorriendo la distancia que nos separa en un movimiento tan veloz que me costó distinguirlo.

De pronto, sus caricias se detuvieron. Cuando ya estaba a punto de dejarme arrastrar por el fuego de la pasión, cuando sabía que estaba a punto de llegar el instante en que volarían por nuestros terrenos a la velocidad más inhumana que los nuestros son capaces de conjurar, para dejarme en nuestro lecho, ávida de sus caricias, todo cesó tan velozmente como había empezado. Se miraron entre ellos, con una de esas irritantes miradas de reconocimiento, y disimularon una sonrisa.

"Tadeo te necesita, querida", advirtió Lyosha. "Pero te aseguro que jugaremos a ese juego que has pensado en cuanto termines"

Leo miró a su hermano, enarcando las cejas. Lyosha asintió, sonriendo brevemente, mientras yo me deshacía de su abrazo, bufando irritada. Los odio cuando se comunican con tanta facilidad. A mis compañeros les cuesta menos hablar sin palabras entre ellos que a mi hacerlo con Lyosha, a pesar de que puedo leer su mente. Les di la espalda a sus sonrisas, y me encaminé a la mansión de Tadeo, excitada, frustrada y molesta.


	5. Capítulo 4 TADEO

**Cuarto capítulo, y una vez más nos metemos en la mente de Tadeo. Arthe, vermemos si ahora te sigue gustando Ana jejeje.**

**No me voy a liar mucho. Solo pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero de verdad que esta historia me esta costando mucho más de lo que pensaba. ¡Y aún así no me planteo dejarlo, como otrassss! (porfavorhermanano, porfavorno)**

**Besos a todas, y vamos, animaos a dejarme algún comentario, que se que estais ahí… O eso quiero creer…**

**Capítulo 4. TADEO**

"¿Y qué diablos quieres en realidad, Ana?"

Ella se recostó en el sofá, mirándome fijamente con su mejor mohín inocente. Estiró sus largas y bien torneadas piernas y volvió a cruzarlas en un gesto claramente provocativo. No consiguió de mí ni tan siquiera un enarcamiento de cejas, ni una mirada furtiva a sus magníficos muslos. Me observó unos instantes más, y reprimió velozmente una mueca de fastidio, mientras yo reprimía igualmente una sonrisa sarcástica. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a sus jueguecitos como para permitir que me afecten, y a estas alturas, ella debería saberlo.

"Siempre has estado muy guapo cuando te irritas, Tadeo"

"Con eso no me dices nada que no sepa ya. Estoy esperando lo que no sé"

Molesta, adoptó una postura más formal, más tensa, aunque se esforzó por mantener el tono ligero y seductor de su voz grave y sensual.

"No hay nada que saber. Simplemente he venido a unirme a este novedoso clan. Siempre me han gustado las excentricidades"

"Me consta", asentí. "Y al Deán de la Catedral de Santiago también"

Ana rió alegremente, y se relajó a ojos vista. Justamente lo que yo esperaba con ese recordatorio de nuestras locuras pasadas.

"Vamos, querido. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Acaso no vas a admitirme?"

"Por supuesto que te admitiré, ya lo sabes", reconocí. "Eres muy consciente de lo que vales, te lo he dicho muchas veces, y no he sido el único"

Ella esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, orgullosa, y se relajó aún más, permitiendo que mis bien entrenados sentidos percibieran un ligero rastro de inquietud, de ansiedad, bajo su bien estudiada fachada de indiferencia seductora. Eso confirmó lo que ya sé desde el principio de la reunión. Hay mucho más en las intenciones de Ana que simplemente unirse a mi clan. Es muy lista, más sinuosa que una víbora, y tan peligrosamente atractiva como la más venenosa de ellas. Quizá la quise en el pasado, o quizá una parte de mí la odiaba, y sólo quería dominarla, someterla. Eso es algo que jamás me he detenido a analizar, y que probablemente jamás descubriré. Pero una cosa si sé a ciencia cierta sobre Ana. Jamás me he fiado de ella. Nunca. Ni cuando la estrechaba entre mis brazos y la pasión me dominaba, me permitía un segundo de relajo. Esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que desea, y jamás sabes lo que desea en realidad. No es directa y leal, como mi querida Nadya. Ni tan siquiera goza de la honrada astucia de Milena. Si Nadya es casi incapaz de un subterfugio, y Milena siempre es leal en sus afectos, Ana es una criatura sedienta y egoísta, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en sí misma y en sus ambiciones y caprichos. Pero también es la mayor promesa que ha nacido en nuestro mundo desde que yo estoy en él, y no puedo permitirme el lujo de dejar escapar a alguien como ella, por muchos problemas que pueda crear su maldito egocentrismo.

"Estupendo", dijo, dedicándome la más seductora de sus sonrisas. "¿Vendrá entonces ahora tu pequeña e insólita compañera a instalarme?", preguntó con manifiesta ironía.

La miré fijamente. Un segundo, dos, tres, hasta que se encogió ante mi escrutinio.

"Ana, te admitiré en mi clan porque los dos sabemos que eres la mejor entre los jóvenes, sin discusión posible. Pero si vuelves a declarar aunque sea la más solapada crítica acerca de Nadya, te expulsaré sin dudarlo", declaré sin alterarme, en un tono neutro, que ella interpretó correctamente como una amenaza muy real.

"Oh, está bien", gruñó, al cabo de un momento. "Es sólo que me sorprende, Tadeo. Los dos sabemos..."

"Tú no sabes nada", la interrumpí secamente. "Y te lo advierto, Ana. Te conozco bien, y siempre tendré un ojo puesto encima de ti. Si por cualquier acción u omisión achacable a tu persona, mi compañera resulta herida del modo que sea, te arrancaré el corazón y se lo daré a comer al más hediondo demonio que pueda encontrar, ¿me he expresado con claridad, querida?", concluí con la más aterradora de mis sonrisas.

"Con claridad meridiana", espetó en un gruñido.

"En ese caso... Nadezhda, querida, ¿podrías acercarte, por favor?"

Mi demanda fue tan solo un susurro. Sé que Nadya no está aún lo bastante atenta como para percibirlo, pero también sé que mis hermanos de clan están con ella, a pocos metros en el exterior de mi casa. La advertirán al momento, y Ana creerá que ha sido Nadya quien ha reaccionado a una señal que ni ella misma podría percibir. Tal y como esperaba, Nadya entraba sin esperar a ser invitada a los pocos segundos, para el más que evidente asombro de Ana. Disimulé una sonrisa. Normalmente, mi compañera espera tras la puerta, en un gesto cortés, sin hacer uso del privilegio de su rango que le permite entrar sin ser invitada en cualquier cuarto de la casa. Pero cuando alguien no le agrada, se empeña en usar todas las transgresiones que le permite su título de dama de clan, para marcar una clara diferencia entre ella y sus invitados. Al parecer, los primeros rumores ya han llegado a sus oídos.

Caminó lentamente hacia nosotros, con ademanes dignos y orgullosos, y se sentó en el apoyabrazos de mi asiento, en actitud claramente posesiva. Sus evidentes celos me gustaron mucho más de lo prudente, pero no pude evitar recrearme en esa sensación.

"¿Disponemos de una habitación libre para instalar a Ana, querida?"

Fingió considerarlo un momento, aunque los dos sabemos que el plano de mi casa y de la de mis hermanos, con cada habitación libre, con cada espacio disponible está siempre en su cabeza. Definitivamente, ha escuchado algo sobre Ana, y no le ha gustado lo más mínimo. Mis hermanos de clan se van a divertir mucho con todo esto. En cuanto a mí, dudo mucho que me vaya a hacer tanta gracia.

Miró a Ana, y sonrió amablemente. Supe sin lugar a dudas que lo que iba a salir de su boca iba a ser un nuevo desaire, pero tan cortés y medido que nadie podría acusarla por ello. No me defraudó.

"Naturalmente. Tenemos un cuarto que encontrará más que apropiado. Es amplio y cómodo. Muy bien situado", sonrió. "Avisaré a Klaus para que traslade sus cosas y le enseñe donde está todo. Tendrás que disculparme, querida. Lo haría yo misma, pero tengo un problema que resolver en mi otra casa, y es extraordinariamente urgente"

Ana disimuló a duras penas una mirada cargada de inquina. La dama de clan siempre instala a los nuevos miembros de la casa. Sólo deja ese trabajo a los subordinados cuando se trata de adquisiciones de muy bajo rango, y Nadya sabe que ese no es el caso de Ana, como ha demostrado al advertirle que le dará un cuarto amplio y bien situado. Sólo por eso, Ana no podría protestar y mucho menos al haberse excusado Nadya alegando un problema urgente. Pero además, mi compañera ha tenido la astucia de señalar que ese problema está en 'su otra casa', recordándole que no sólo es capaz de dirigir un clan, sino dos. Algo que la sitúa en un nivel muy superior al que Ana podrá alcanzar en siglos. Y por si fuera poco, su tono ha sido tan amable, tan considerado, que nadie podría acusarla de descortesía. Esta pequeña mujer mía es deliciosamente cruel.

Pronunció el nombre de Klaus, y pocos segundos después, mi mano derecha se detenía ante la puerta. Nadya le dio unas cuantas instrucciones acerca del cuarto en el que debía instalar a Ana, y añadió un par de detalles banales 'para su comodidad', tras consultarlos amablemente con ella. Definitivamente, nadie podrá acusarla de no haber sido extremadamente educada.

Cuando Klaus guió a Ana fuera del salón, y ambos estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, decidí que había llegado el momento de escabullirse, o las inevitables preguntas de Nadya me conducirán a un problema que no deseo tener. Pero por una vez, me engañé. Me levanté del sofá, dispuesto a poner cualquier excusa que me evitara la charla sobre Ana, y ella me detuvo. Suspiré, mientras mi mente trazaba velozmente un plan de huída, cuando ella enroscó sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

"Tus hermanos de clan han ido a ver a Ángelo", susurró. "No sé si Lyosha podrá serenar a Leo sin tu ayuda"

"¿Y porqué no dejamos que lo destripe un poco?", murmuré, acariciando su rostro, sintiendo como el deseo comenzaba a poseerme de nuevo. "Se regenera rápido, te lo aseguro. La sangre de Leo es poderosa"

"Esta vez es inocente", dijo ella, aún en un susurro, besándome de nuevo.

"¿En serio?", me aparté de ella, genuinamente sorprendido, para poder estudiar su rostro. Pero su belleza impidió una vez más que pudiera concentrarme demasiado tiempo en ese absurdo asunto. "Es igual. Aunque así sea, es culpable de muchas faltas de las que se ha librado", repliqué, besando su garganta, mientras mis dedos empezaban a buscar el bajo de su falda.

Ella se separó de mí, sonriendo tentadoramente. Condenada mujer. Jamás una hembra me había provocado de tal modo. La lujuria que despierta en mí sólo con mirarme, es casi incontrolable.

"Sin duda. Pero preferiría que los acompañaras, querido", sonrió. "Después, los cuatro podremos aprovechar que Andy está con los elfos para jugar a algunos juegos de adultos por una vez"

"¿Y no podemos preparar tú y yo el tablero, mientras mis hermanos acaban con su asunto?"

"Podríamos", replicó, sin abandonar su sonrisa tentadora. "Pero no podré concentrarme en el juego hasta que los problemas de mi casa estén resueltos. Y no sería justo que saliera perdiendo en él, ¿verdad?"

"Haces de mí un pelele, mujer. Y te aseguro que esta vez no voy a perdonártelo", repliqué, sabiéndome vencido, pero sin resistirme a besarla con pasión una vez más.

Se dejó llevar unos deliciosos segundos en los que casi enloquecí con el aroma de su evidente deseo, y finalmente se apartó con suavidad de mi cuerpo, empujándome hacia la entrada. Gruñí, frustrado, pero la dejé hacer. Si todo sale bien, no tardaré en ver satisfechos mis deseos. Los de ella son más que evidentes a pesar de sus negativas.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, y la escolté al exterior, donde aguardan mis hermanos de clan, con sendas sonrisas irónicas pintadas en sus rostros. Debí imaginar que estarían escuchando. No iban a perder la ocasión de asistir desde una cómoda distancia a una posible discusión con Nadya. Quizá en ese sentido hayan quedado defraudados, pero mi fracaso al intentar arrastrarla a mi lecho ha sido una recompensa suficiente para ellos. Se lo están pasando en grande esperando el momento en el que nuestra compañera descubra por fin todos los detalles de mi antigua historia con Ana. Si no los apreciara tanto, me comería sus hígados.

Sin decir palabra, aunque cruzando una de esas irritantes miradas de entendimiento entre ellos, echaron a andar en dirección a la puerta principal. No nos hizo falta llegar a ella para saber que Ángelo ya no estaba ahí. Escapando de Leo probablemente. Sentí la creciente irritación de mi hermano de clan, casi como si fuera algo palpable. Lyosha se acercó aún más a él, y posó la mano sobre su hombro, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia, mientras Leo clavaba una mirada amenazadora en el pobre Michel, que ha sustituido a Gelo en la vigilancia de la entrada.

"¿Dónde está Ángelo?", gruñó.

"Creo que ha ido al garaje", balbuceó Michel, sin tener muy claro aún si había hecho algo por lo que debiera disculparse, al ver el evidente mal humor de mi hermano de clan. "Me reclamó hace unos minutos para que lo sustituyera", explicó velozmente.

Leo agradeció la explicación con un gruñido ininteligible, y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el garaje. Los demás lo seguimos de inmediato.

"Y si es tan inocente, ¿porqué diablos se está escondiendo de mi?", espetó Leo, en dirección a Nadya, que ha trotado hasta colocarse a su lado.

"Quizá no se está escondiendo, Leo. Tal vez es una coincidencia", respondió Nadya en tono paciente.

"No creo en las malditas coincidencias, Nadya, ya lo sabes"

"Vamos, hermano, prometiste que lo intentarías", medió Lyosha.

"Y lo estoy intentando", masculló.

De hecho, lo está intentando. Si no fuera así, ya estaría en el garaje pegándole a su antiguo pupilo una soberana paliza. Ya he asistido antes a alguna discusión entre ambos. Si alguien saca lo peor del genio de Leo, y no es decir poco, ese es Ángelo. Lo ama tan profundamente, que sus locuras, no muy diferentes de las del propio Leo, le hacen perder por completo la paciencia.

Llegó a la puerta del garaje, y se detuvo un instante, apretando el puente de su nariz, en un gesto característico en él cuando es incapaz de controlarse. Lyosha cruzó conmigo una mirada de preocupación, y me adelanté, separando con suavidad a Nadya para situarme a la izquierda de Leo, mientras su hermano sostenía férreamente su brazo derecho.

"Pasa de una vez, Leo", sonó la voz de Ángelo desde el interior del garaje. "Si vas a matarme sin permitirme que me defienda, es mejor que lo hagas cuanto antes"

Leo abrió la puerta con un tirón seco, para encontrarse a Gelo montado sobre una inmensa moto de gran cilindrada. Una máquina preciosa, que me arrancó un involuntario silbido de admiración. Incluso el propio Leo se frenó en seco unos segundos, admirando el vehículo, antes de alzar la vista hacia su antiguo pupilo con gesto amenazador.

"¿Qué diablos has hecho esta vez, Ángelo?", masculló.

"Nada", respondió éste rápidamente, con sinceridad. Con tono respetuoso, pero sin rastro de temor. Qué magníficamente bien lo ha educado. Creo que ni él mismo sabe como lo ha hecho. "Te juro que nada de lo que hayas escuchado tiene el más mínimo viso de realidad"

Su actitud, y su juramento, serenaron a Leo casi al momento. Aproveché la oportunidad para distraerlo un rato, acercándome a Gelo. Posé la mano sobre la fabulosa moto.

"Bonita máquina, hermanito"

"¿Bonita?", preguntó, enarcando las cejas. "Es mucho más que bonita. Dos mil quinientos centímetros cúbicos. Esta preciosidad hace que tu Masserati parezca un carro de bueyes"

Leo rió entre dientes, serenado ya por completo. Sin duda, Lyosha ha confirmado la sinceridad de Gelo, y se lo ha hecho saber a su hermano. Saber lo que ha pasado en realidad, no es tan interesante como reírnos un rato con Ángelo y su nuevo juguete.

"¿Dos mil quinientos centímetros cúbicos?", preguntó Leo en tono sarcástico. "Jamás has tenido nada tan potente entre las piernas"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Pero una cosa es cierta. Te aseguro que ni siquiera tú has cabalgado algo más sensible que esta belleza"

"Yo no estaría tan segura de eso", remedó Nadya, fingiendo una divertida ofensa. Los cuatro rompimos a reír a carcajadas en respuesta.

Se acercó al grupo, caminando entre nosotros con expresión de traviesa coquetería. Llegó hasta Ángelo, y admiró la moto con expresión crítica.

"Cuando era mortal, tenía una amiga que decía que los hombres al llegar a una edad, o buscan una amante, o se compran una moto. ¿Es ese tu caso, primo?"

"Ya tengo una amante", replicó Ángelo en tono seco, sabiendo que Nadya acaba de terminar con las bromas. "_Una_ amante. Mi compañera"

"Te creo", declaró Leo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Ángelo. "Pero aún así quiero oír tu versión"

"¿Mi versión? No tengo una versión. Sue se ha vuelto literalmente loca, eso es todo. Hace tres días era la mujer más dulce y serena sobre la faz de la tierra. Y de pronto, no separamos unas horas, y cuando vuelvo a verla se abalanza sobre mí como una fiera. Nada de lo que Glauco o yo le dijimos ha podido convencerla de que no tiene ninguna razón"

Algo en su escueta explicación disparó mis alarmas mentales. Mis hermanos de clan lo percibieron de inmediato, y se volvieron hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño.

"No me gusta", respondí secamente a su muda pregunta.

"Ahora que lo dices, a mi tampoco", concedió Leo.

"Ni a mí. Ángelo, ¿qué hay de Lucas? De lo que ha dicho sobre tu compañera. ¿Puede haber algo de verdad en esos rumores?", intervino Lyosha.

El bello rostro de Ángelo se contrajo en una mueca de furia. Clavó sus ojos en Lyosha, mirándolo con expresión retadora.

"Te respeto y te admiro, Aleksei. Eres mi jefe de clan, y el hermano de mi creador. Pero si insinúas por un momento que lo que ha dicho Lucas es cierto, vas a tener que responder ante mí. Me da igual que acabes conmigo. No pienso consentírtelo"

"Serénate, niño", gruñó Leo. "Esto es más serio que tu honor o que unas cuantas murmuraciones maliciosas. Responde a lo que te pregunta mi hermano"

Ángelo le mantuvo la mirada a Leo unos segundos, y poco a poco la luz fue haciéndose en su mente. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿No pensaréis...?"

"Responde, hermanito", lo interrumpí, muy consciente de la presencia de Nadya.

"No", respondió tras considerarlo un instante, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. No puede haber nada de cierto en eso. Pero tú mismo puedes comprobarlo, Alyosha"

Nos miramos entre nosotros, sabiendo que esto sea quizá la primera pista importante que tenemos cerca de nuestro hogar. Quizá a esto se debe la extraña sensación de Leo, su inquietante premonición. Y no sé si prefiero que sea así, o tener que soportar su mal genio un poco más.

"Está bien", decidió Lyosha al fin. "Esto es lo que haremos. Ángelo, te ruego que me perdones, pero debo comprobar que tu confianza en tu compañera está justificada. ¿Podrás disculparme?"

"Naturalmente", respondió Gelo de inmediato. "¿Qué puedo hacer yo?"

"Reúnete con Glauco y con Árvidas. Y buscad a Klaus. Organizad una vigilancia efectiva en los dos clanes", ordenó Leo.

"Nosotros iremos a rastrear el terreno. Mientras tanto, localizad a los que estén fuera de la casa, y ordenadles que vuelvan de inmediato", dijo Lyosha.

"Y buscad a las hembras. Las quiero a todas bajo techo antes de la noche", añadí, para a continuación volverme hacia Nadya. "Y eso te incluye a ti, querida"

"¿Y no vais a decirme que diablos está pasando?"

"Ahora no hay tiempo. Pero tienes nuestra palabra de que te lo diremos todo en cuanto regresemos", la acalló Lyosha.

"Pero..."

"Hay algo que puedes hacer mientras tanto, querida. Quiero saber con quienes han hablado Lucas y Sue antes de que todo esto empezara. Quiero saber dónde han estado, que han hecho. Si han tropezado, quiero saberlo. Si se han sentado a una hora en la que suelen estar de pie, quiero saberlo. Si han comprado algo, quiero saber qué y a quién. Quiero saberlo todo, Nadya, absolutamente todo. Aunque te parezca insignificante, aunque creas que no tiene relevancia, no importa. Quiero saberlo", ordené apresuradamente.

"De acuerdo", asintió, asustada.

No me importó asustarla. Nada le viene mejor a Nadya que asustarse. Confía tanto en nosotros, en nuestra capacidad para hacer frente a cualquier cosa, que es incapaz de invocar el mínimo miedo preciso para mantenerse a salvo. Y si bien es cierto que es muy poco a lo que tres Hijos del Milenio, y más tres como nosotros, deben temer, no es menos cierto que hay algo que a los tres nos aterroriza por encima de todo. Perderla. Me importa muy poco con que o contra que debo luchar. He arriesgado mi existencia tantas veces que ya lo considero rutina, al igual que lo hacen mis hermanos de clan. Pero pensar en que puedo perder a Nadya, me hace sentir un pánico como jamás había sentido. Si tengo que fingir más preocupación de la que realmente siento para mantenerla fuera de peligro, lo haré sin dudarlo.

La instamos brevemente a que saliera de inmediato a cumplir con su tarea, y así lo hizo, escoltada por Ángelo, sin necesidad de que nadie tuviera que advertirlo a tal efecto. Los hombres de Leo y Lyosha saben muy bien como deben comportarse. Jamás he visto un clan mejor entrenado y más disciplinado, salvo quizá el de Lisías. Mis hermanos de clan son muy buenos en su trabajo, pero no se trata sólo de eso. La forma en que se comportan, en que se relacionan con su familia, hace que sus primos no sólo los respeten, sino que sientan por ellos un amor incondicional. Nadie discute su autoridad en ese clan, y ellos se lo han ganado a pulso. Permiten incluso pequeñas transgresiones, porque están tan seguros de si mismos, que saben que nadie les replicará cuando llegue el momento de obedecer a lo verdaderamente importante. Es exactamente el mismo modo en que me comporto yo con mis difícilmente manejables cazadores.

Lyosha echó a andar hacia la puerta principal. Una vez que la atravesamos, me miró brevemente, y después miró a Leo, antes de decidirse por una ruta. Lo consideré tan solo un instante. He recorrido este terreno infinidad de veces desde que vivo con ellos, y sé que la localización es magnífica. No hay puntos débiles en la construcción, o en la vigilancia, y los amplios bosques ya están perfectamente defendidos por los elfos. Si hay algún peligro, ha tenido que venir de fuera de nuestra área de influencia. Del camino, o de la ciudad. Como confirmando mis palabras, Leo miró hacia la carretera que lleva al sur, hacia el pueblo, y yo asentí brevemente. Lyosha aprobó el gesto, satisfecho, sin duda habiendo pensado lo mismo que nosotros, y corrió unos cuantos kilómetros antes de agacharse a pocos metros de la carretera para empezar a obrar su magia. Sé que su rastreo no tiene nada de arcano, pero la facilidad y eficiencia con la que lo realiza, casi parecen obra de un conjuro antiguo y poderoso. Lo suyo es mucho más que una capacidad nacida de la práctica, es un don innato, y muy pocos de los nuestros pueden permitirse proclamar que están a su altura. Desde luego, nadie puede superarlo. Posó las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza en la tierra, y se concentró.

"¿Podrás rastrear aquí?", pregunté, disimulando mi asombro. "Este terreno es poco más que polvo"

"Si", respondió distraídamente, concentrado en su labor. "Pero es un buen polvo"

"¿Acaso no lo son todos?", replicó Leo, alegremente, con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas.

Solté la carcajada, e incluso Lyosha me acompañó con una suave risa entre dientes. El humor de su hermano si que es un don natural. Por muy mal que estén las cosas, por mucho que llegue a irritarse, o preocuparse, Leo siempre encuentra el momento para recuperar su optimismo. Jamás le he visto perder la sonrisa durante mucho tiempo en todos los siglos que lo conozco, y dudo que jamás vaya a pasar. Su capacidad para obviar lo negativo, y concentrarse únicamente en lo positivo, es un rasgo tan poderoso de su carácter, que incluso resulta contagioso. Su sereno y serio hermano ha perdido mucho de la faceta melancólica de su personalidad desde que lo tiene junto a él, e incluso yo mismo me dejo arrastrar mucho menos por la tristeza desde que comparto mi vida junto a ellos. Si alguien es capaz de hacerte reír cuando un enemigo está a punto de rajarte las tripas, ese es Leo.

Buscamos en los terrenos colindantes a la casa durante horas. El atardecer se nos echó encima, y con él la oscuridad. No es algo que pueda detenernos, nos movemos en la penumbra con más facilidad aún que a plena luz del día, pero esta noche tenemos una cita pendiente, y es evidente que quien quiera que haya embrujado a Lucas y Sue no se ha acercado a nuestra casa. El ataque ha debido venir de la ciudad, y es demasiado tarde para acercarse hasta ahí ahora.

"Está claro que no han estado cerca de nosotros", decidió Lyosha por fin.

Leo y yo asentimos, de acuerdo con su conclusión.

"Habrá que esperar, y ver dónde han estado. No pienso perder todo un día rastreando la ciudad", decidió Leo.

"No será necesario. Nadya nos dirá lo que necesitemos saber", repliqué. "Lo único que me incomoda es... ¿porqué ahora? Han dispuesto de meses. ¿Qué ha cambiado?", inquirí.

"Nada, que yo sepa", respondió Lyosha. "Salvo la intuición de Leo"

"Y los nigromantes", añadió Leo.

"Eso no es una diferencia. Lo que quiera que los ha obligado a actuar, es lo que está provocando la intuición de Leo, la advertencia de los nigromantes, y apostaría lo que fuera a que también es el motivo del reclamo de los elfos"

"Pero seguimos sin saber qué es", masculló Lyosha.

"Quizá los elfos lo sepan. Y por su bien espero que esta vez no se anden con sus rodeos habituales", gruñó Leo.

"Yo no apostaría por ello", repliqué, sin poder controlarme, aunque sé de sobra que eso aumentará su creciente mal humor.

"Es hora de regresar", intervino Lyosha. "Volvamos, quizá Nadya haya averiguado algo de utilidad"

Apenas habíamos recorrido un par de cientos de metros, cuando los tres nos detuvimos como un solo hombre, mirando al mismo lugar entre la espesura. Pocos segundos después Barenor aparecía entre las sombras, acompañado de su hermana Querco. Es mucho lo que les debemos a los dos hermanos elfos. Si ellos no hubieran llevado sus poderes hasta el límite, utilizando hasta la última gota de su energía para devolvernos durante unos instantes nuestra fuerza y velocidad cuando estábamos en el otro lado, quizá Lyosha no estaría ahora entre nosotros. Y por si eso fuera poco, Querco ha renunciado a reunirse con sus ancestros para poder conseguir respuestas de la cábala sobre el futuro de Nadya. Es verdad que en gran parte lo hizo movida por su ambición, y no solo para ayudarnos, pero aún así, siempre estaremos en deuda con ella. Entre nosotros ha llegado a forjarse una auténtica amistad, no sólo el compañerismo propio de una colaboración efectiva.

"Sembradores de cizaña", murmuró Querco. "Los acontecimientos se precipitan"

No preguntamos como estaban al tanto. Los elfos siempre parecen saber todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?", preguntó Leo.

"Aquí no. Seguidnos al poblado. Hay asuntos que es mejor tratar en la seguridad de nuestros hogares"

Sin esperar una respuesta, los elfos empezaron una carrera enloquecida entre los árboles, sin molestarse en mirar atrás. Saben bien que si alguien es capaz de seguirles el ritmo, esos somos los vampiros. Cualquier otra criatura sería incapaz de mantener esa carrera sin perderlos de vista. Pocos minutos después, estábamos en el salón comunal de los elfos. El mismo en el que nos reunimos a nuestro regreso del otro lado. Y casi con los mismos actores. Sólo que en esa ocasión nos acompañaba Nadya, y Querco y Barenor descansaban de su épico esfuerzo. Elanki, la mujer más antigua de la aldea, presidía nuevamente la reunión. Nos sonrió amablemente, invitándonos a acomodarnos en torno a la mesa. Empezó a hablar tan pronto tomamos asiento. Conoce muy bien a los vampiros, y nuestra escasa paciencia.

"Os preguntáis porque después de meses de falsas alarmas y decenas de pistas erróneas, habéis sufrido un ataque en vuestro territorio. Y pese a que la respuesta no va a gustaros, permitidme al menos que os tranquilice en un aspecto que es de vuestro especial interés. Los Olvidados mantienen su palabra. Los brujos continúan ignorando la existencia de Nadezhda y del pequeño Andros. Los sembradores de cizaña no han atentado contra vuestro hogar por eso"

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos pretenden los malditos brujos?", la interrumpió Leo, impaciente.

"No son los brujos quienes los han enviado. Han sido los Samedís. Pero no sabemos desde donde. No están cerca, eso es seguro. Y no sólo vosotros habéis sido su objetivo. Esto esta sucediendo en decenas de clanes a lo largo de todo el mundo. Es un ataque a gran escala. Ahora mismo, reuniones como esta, está teniendo lugar en otros lugares. Mis hermanos están comunicándole las novedades a las familias de Lisías, Zedong y Pedro"

"Pero, ¿porqué?", preguntó Lyosha, aturdido. Jamás había ocurrido nada igual antes.

"No lo sabemos", murmuró Elanki, bajando la cabeza a modo de disculpa. "Pero Querco tiene algunos datos, algunas pistas que pueden ayudarnos"

Nos volvimos hacia Querco, que sentada a la derecha de Elanki, se mira las manos con expresión preocupada. No hay en ella ni rastro del orgullo que suele rodearla. Parece preocupada, ansiosa, y... asustada. Cuando habló, su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

"Desde que consulté la cábala, mi poder se ha incrementado. Puedo percibir las señales, interpretar los signos con mucha más claridad que ninguno de los nuestros ha podido hacerlo jamás", explicó, sin ningún rastro de vanidad. Sólo como la simple aclaración de un hecho. "Y los signos me dicen que habrá una fractura. Una grieta va a abrirse en vuestro mundo. Una disensión, un desacuerdo como jamás se ha visto antes"

"¿Y eso que diablos quiere decir? Los vampiros siempre hemos tenido decenas de desacuerdos, no es nada nuevo", mascullé.

"No lo comprendes, cazador. Estamos en el comienzo de una nueva era, como cada vez que el equilibrio se ve alterado. En cada una de las ocasiones en que los elementales representaron un peligro inminente, el equilibrio se restableció gracias a un acontecimiento único, a un cambio imprevisible, pero necesario. En nuestra era, ese cambio lo representó la unidad de los vampiros. Siempre ha habido problemas entre vosotros, una suerte de guerra perpetua a pequeña escala, pero hace algún tiempo que una frágil paz se ha establecido entre vosotros. Una tregua auspiciada bajo la estrella de un único acontecimiento milagroso. El camino de la unión comenzó con la concepción de Andros, y según todas las señales, debería fortalecerse aún más con futuros acontecimientos de igual índole"

"¿Futuros acontecimientos de igual índole?", inquirió Lyosha, casi esbozando una sonrisa, ignorando el resto de la alocución de la elfa, mientras su hermano la contempla esperanzado.

"Así es", sonrió Elanki, mientras una sonrisa encantada aparecía en el rostro de mis hermanos. "Pero dejadla terminar, os lo ruego"

Querco les dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de continuar.

"No sabemos como puede afectar al equilibrio, al futuro de nuestra era, que la paz entre los vampiros peligre. Y el peligro es más que inminente"

"Pero, ¿porqué? Todos nos apoyan, todos juraron dar su vida por Nadya y nuestro cachorro. Todos estamos unidos en esto", exclamó Leo.

"¿Es que esos 'acontecimientos de igual índole' no se refieren a nosotros? ¿Hay alguna otra hembra entre los nuestros que pueda...?", pregunté, poniendo en voz alta lo que mis hermanos no se atrevían a considerar. Y lo entiendo. Después de recibir la noticia de que volverán a ser padres, es un duro golpe saber que va a ser otro quien disfrutará de ese placer.

"No", me interrumpió Querco. "No", repitió con más convicción. "Pero si habrá algo, algo que no podemos ver, algo cuyo conocimiento nos está vedado. Y ese algo creará una brecha difícilmente superable"

"Es por eso que tienes esa sensación de peligro inminente, Leonardo. El peligro es muy real, pero a ti tampoco te ha sido concedida la visión de ese futuro"

"Pues maldito sea mi maldito don", masculló Leo, irritado.

"Esperad", intervino Lyosha. "Los nigromantes han visto algo. Han solicitado una reunión con los vampiros. ¿Creéis que saben algo? ¿Qué pueden estar implicados?"

"Todas las criaturas mágicas han percibido el cambio. Lo que hasta hace unos días era un futuro previsible, ha cambiado radicalmente. Nadie sabe porqué, nadie sabe que ha ocurrido, pero todos los que convivimos con la magia lo hemos percibido", respondió Elanki. "Quizá por eso los Samedís han aprovechado precisamente este momento para atacar"

"Estamos buscando respuestas", intervino rápidamente Barenor, al percibir nuestra creciente irritación, "pero no es fácil. Lo que quiera que haya causado la alteración del futuro, sabe como esconderse a nuestros ojos. Sospechamos de los Samedís, pero no sabemos porqué eso iba a separaros"

"Volveré a consultar la cábala. Pero me llevará tiempo. Debo prepararme, reunir toda mi energía, y quizá no llegue a tiempo. Por eso esta reunión. Debéis estar preparados. Algo va a ocurrir en vuestro mundo, y el futuro de todos depende de que vuestro bando sea el vencedor"

"Dudo mucho que eso vaya a ser un problema con Lisías, Zedong y Pedro de nuestra parte", replicó Lyosha, en tono autosuficiente. "Porque están de nuestra parte, ¿verdad?"

"Lo están, Aleksei, desde luego. Han jurado apoyaros, y lo harán a toda costa. En cualquier otra ocasión, eso sería una garantía para nosotros. Pero hay algo extraño en todo esto. Debéis tener cuidado, estar atentos"

"Siempre lo estamos", espetó Leo, secamente. "Y vosotros intentad encontrar respuestas cuanto antes. De lo contrario no puedo aseguraros que la causa de la ruptura no sea yo mismo. Esta maldita sensación está empezando a acabar con mis condenados nervios"

"Te sugiero que cada vez que estés a punto de perderlos, pienses en el futuro, Leonardo. Y en la inminencia de un nuevo cachorro", sonrió Barenor.

Funcionó, como no podía ser de otro modo. Leo abandonó su expresión molesta, y sonrió alegremente.

"Si, creo que eso servirá", rió. Pero al cabo de un segundo, su rostro mostró un gesto calculador. "Espera un segundo... ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente 'inminencia'? Porque ya sé como funciona el tiempo para vosotros, y si inminente es dentro de dos siglos..."

"No será dentro de dos siglos", sonrió Barenor. "Tampoco será mañana, desde luego, pero no será un período muy largo, puedes creerme"

"Pero, ¿cómo de 'no muy largo'?", insistió.

"Leonardo, ¿has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que hemos dicho acerca de la inminente brecha entre los vuestros, y de lo que puede significar?"

Leo se encogió de hombros, con absoluta indiferencia. No es demasiado introspectivo en lo que a la lucha se refiere. Si le dicen que va a haber un combate, cargará sus armas, hará su trabajo, y volverá felizmente a su casa, donde siempre le esperan los brazos cálidos y receptivos de una hembra. Y no puedo culparle por ello. Mi actitud y la de su hermano en ese aspecto, no es muy distinta.

"He visto a mis congéneres pelearse desde que el mundo es mundo. Por muy problemática que pueda ser esa 'brecha', no será peor de lo que ya ha sido otras veces, y ya lo resolveremos cuando ocurra", dijo en tono aburrido. "Pero sólo he sido padre una vez en once siglos, y no quiero esperar otros once para que eso vuelva a suceder"

"Estoy de acuerdo", sonrió Lyosha.

"Vampiros", masculló Querco. Suspiró, y clavó su vista en mis hermanos, que la miran con sendas sonrisas de simpatía. "No más de cinco años. Probablemente, mucho menos. ¿Suficiente para vosotros?"

"Creo que puedo esperar cinco años", decidió Lyosha al cabo de un momento.

"Yo no. Pero imagino que Nadya estará satisfecha con ese plazo", sonrió Leo.

"Entonces, una vez resuelto ese asunto, ¿tendréis en cuenta nuestras advertencias?"

"Por supuesto", asintió Lyosha. "Hablaremos con Lisías en cuanto regresemos, y prepararemos una reunión para determinar una estrategia común. ¿Satisfechos?"

"Por el momento, sí", aceptó Querco. "Por nuestra parte, os comunicaremos cualquier novedad en cuanto surja"

"Y en lo que se refiere a vuestro problema inmediato, Barenor os acompañará para liberar a vuestra familia del embrujo de los sembradores de cizaña. Podéis recoger antes a vuestro hijo, si así lo deseáis"

Cruzamos las despedidas de rigor, y seguimos a Barenor por el bien protegido camino que lleva a la guardería.

"¿Cómo se ha portado?", preguntó Lyosha, cruzando un guiño con nosotros, a espaldas del elfo.

"¿Según los baremos élficos, o los vuestros?", preguntó Barenor con evidente ironía, sin volverse siquiera.

"¿Tú que crees?", sonrió Leo.

"En ese caso, yo diría que su comportamiento ha sido irreprochable"

Soltamos la carcajada al imaginar el comportamiento de Andy, ante la evidente reprobación del elfo. Sin duda, el pequeño ha intentado dominar a cada elfo de la guardería, sin importarle lo más mínimo que sea mayor que él, más alto y fuerte, con más experiencia y responsabilidad. Esa es una actitud típicamente vampírica, por eso nuestras casas son continuos hervideros de problemas. Los vampiros siempre estamos tanteando a los que nos rodean, para establecer nuestro estatus. Cuando ya llegas a un nivel como el de mis hermanos o el mío, nadie se atreve a discutirte el liderazgo, pero entre los más jóvenes las tensiones son continuas. El pequeño Andy aún está midiendo sus fuerzas. En casa es el último escalafón, el eslabón más débil, y sus travesuras no son más que intentos de evitar el dominio de su familia. Pero fuera, entre los elfos, que por muy hábiles que sean educando a sus hijos no comprenden más que intelectualmente la forma de vivir de los vampiros, Andy está en su elemento. Los sistemas de control de los orejotas, para él no son más que retos a superar, una forma de demostrar que es más hábil y más fuerte. Aunque en realidad, aún no lo sea.

Pero está creciendo, y demostrando que tarde o temprano será tan hábil y capaz como sus padres. Nada más cruzar el sendero de entrada, Andy ya estaba alerta. Ya había percibido nuestro olor, y esperaba impaciente vernos aparecer. Cuando finalmente pudo clavar sus ojos en nosotros, sonrió alegremente.

"Padres, tío Tadeo", gritó, corriendo enloquecido en nuestra dirección.

Por mucho que Nadya se haya empeñado en enseñarle a Andy a usar nuestros nombres de pila, el pequeño sigue llamando 'padres' a Leo y Lyosha. Y en esta ocasión no puedo decir que sea culpa suya. Mis hermanos de clan no se resisten a escuchar el título de padre de labios de su cachorro, y a espaldas de Nadya premian ese comportamiento, y lo motivan. Y tampoco es que sea un problema. Nuestra compañera lo hace para que Andy no quede al descubierto, pero nosotros sabemos que siempre que esté a nuestro lado, no tendrá nada que temer. Para Leo y Lyosha, privarse del placer de oírse llamar padres, es un precio demasiado alto para lo que se puede conseguir evitándolo.

Mis hermanos de clan se agacharon, y su cachorro saltó a sus cuellos en un movimiento ágil, bien medido. Ellos rieron con aprobación. Poco después, se soltaba, y fingía atacarme. Evité su ataque, incitándolo a intentarlo una vez más. Jugamos unos segundos, y cuando Andy se mostró demasiado excitado y nervioso con el juego, lo sometí fácilmente. El gruñó, pero sólo lo solté cuando se mostró rendido, para evidente aprobación de sus padres.

"Cuando sea mayor, te ganaré", espetó, orgulloso.

"Eso ya lo veremos, cachorro", reí. "Aún te faltan muchos siglos para ser tan mayor como yo"

"¿Dónde está madre?", preguntó tras unos segundos, decidiendo que lo más prudente es ignorarme.

"En casa", respondió Leo. "¿Quieres ir a verla?"

"¡Claro!"

"Pues sube, vamos", ordenó, poniéndose en pie, y palmeándose el pecho.

Andy saltó a su cintura, y trepó hábilmente hasta alcanzar el cuello de Leo, en un gesto que ha repetido mil veces en los últimos seis meses. Se acomodó sobre su espalda, y Leo sujetó sus piernecitas, riendo alegremente. Para el pequeño no es más que un juego, pero para mis hermanos de clan es un modo de enseñarle a obedecer, y a usar sus reflejos y su agilidad para trepar y mantenerse en equilibrio. Dejando al margen lo mucho que disfrutan de ese contacto con él.

Emprendimos la marcha hacia casa, caminando a buen paso, pero sin carreras innecesarias, rumiando las explicaciones de los elfos. Y probablemente, al igual que yo, mis hermanos de clan estén pensando también en qué contarle exactamente a nuestra compañera. Y yo creo que lo mejor será no decirle nada. Culpar a los brujos, decir que ha sido un ataque casual.

"Eso está muy bien. Pero, ¿cuanto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que hable con alguna otra dama de clan y descubra la verdad?", replicó Lyosha.

"Y aunque consiguiéramos que las damas cerraran la boca, ¿cuánto crees que va a tardar Milena en enterarse y ponerla al corriente?", gruñó Leo. "Se llevan de maravilla, ya lo sabes. Y ya conoces a Milena"

"Entonces, ¿qué sugerís?"

"Tendremos que decirle la verdad", masculló nuevamente Leo. "Siempre podemos restarle importancia, ocultarle la parte más inquietante"

"A madre no le gusta que le ocultéis cosas por su bien", sonó la vocecita de Andros en tono aleccionador.

"¿Y no te ha dicho también que no debes interrumpir una conversación entre los cabezas de clan a menos que soliciten tu opinión?", preguntó Lyosha, consiguiendo componer a duras penas una expresión severa.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros, con gesto arrepentido.

"¿Y cómo sabes tú que no le gusta?", intervino Leo. "¿Te lo ha dicho ella?"

"No, pero escuché como se lo decía a tía Milena"

"¿Escuchaste una conversación privada entre tu madre y Milena?", lo recriminó, haciéndolo descender de sus hombros. Lo depositó en el suelo, y se agachó frente a él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Andros se llevó el pulgar a la boca, y evitó la mirada severa de su padre.

"Sabes que no es educado espiar conversaciones que no te incumben, Andros", le riñó, obligándole a apartar el dedo de la boca.

"Lo sé. Madre me lo ha dicho muchas veces", murmuró. "Pero tengo muy buen oído", añadió en un susurro veloz, a modo de disculpa.

"Eso no es excusa. Todos tenemos buen oído, y a nadie le gusta que le espíen", dijo Lyosha. "Tienes que prometernos que no lo harás más"

Andy levantó la cabeza, y miró a sus padres con la mejor expresión de cachorro perdido que he visto jamás. Pero mis hermanos de clan ya han visto esa mirada en demasiadas ocasiones como para dejarse engañar por ella. El pequeño no sólo es travieso y listo. Es tan manipulador como la más astuta de las hembras. De algo tenía que servir la sangre que las damas le dieron poco después de nacer. Le sostuvieron la mirada con gesto severo, y cuando Andy estaba a punto de rendirse, algo atrajo su atención. Frunció el ceño, y miró preocupado hacia el camino que conduce a la casa.

"¿Qué ocurre, hijo?", preguntó Leo, en tono mucho más amable.

"Es mamá. Está muy enfadada", respondió.

Ni se nos ocurrió discutírselo. La conexión que Nadya y Andros mantienen roza lo milagroso. A muchos kilómetros de distancia, madre e hijo son capaces de percibir hasta el cambio más sutil en el estado de ánimo del otro, como si un hilo invisible los mantuviera siempre unidos. Nos incorporamos de inmediato, dispuestos a echar a correr si lo que percibía Andy suponía un peligro.

"¿Enfadada o asustada, Andy?", preguntó Leo, mientras volvía a cargarlo sobre su espalda, preparado para correr si es necesario.

"Enfadada", decidió el pequeño, tras considerarlo unos segundos. "No tiene miedo. No hay peligro"

"Entonces no hay prisa", sonrió Lyosha. "Alguien habrá hablado con ella de... alguien", añadió, mirando hacia mí con intención. Le devolví un gruñido irritado por toda respuesta, mientras nos poníamos en marcha de nuevo

"Y en cuanto a no espiar, quizá deberíais enseñarle también a no compartir los resultados de lo que recibe de vuestra familia", comentó Barenor en tono ligero.

"¿A qué te refieres?", inquirió Leo. "¿Temes que pueda decir algo que lo ponga en peligro? Hasta ahora eso no es un problema, sólo habla con los vuestros y con los nuestros"

"Aunque es algo que deberíamos enseñarle cuando empiece a tratar con mortales", decidió Lyosha.

"Sin duda, pero no me refería a eso", sonrió el elfo, maliciosamente. "Digamos sus comentarios tienen mucho éxito entre los adolescentes. El miedo y la furia no son las únicas emociones fuertes que percibe en su madre"


	6. Capítulo 5 ALEKSEI

**Bueno, antes que nada, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero ya os dije que esta historia me estaba costando más que las demás. Tengo un embrollo monumental montado en la cabeza, y me resisto a escribirla como ella quiere escribirse, así que… Bueno, pues eso, que disculpéis.**

**Arthe!!! Que yo no escriba, no es disculpa para que no escribas tú!!! Ni una línea!!! Brrrr… Si no te quisiera tanto. Y lo mismo va por Sao, que está desaparecida… Ay, el verano, que mal hace…**

**Bueno, nada más. Os dejo otro capitulo, y ya me diréis algo (o no… snif)**

**Capítulo 5. ALEKSEI**

Rompimos a reír a carcajadas, y en esta ocasión, incluso Barenor se permitió una sonrisa disimulada. Por mucho que le incomoden las travesuras de nuestro hijo, esto es algo que hasta a él puede divertirle. Sobre los hombros de mi hermano, Andy sonrió satisfecho, aunque confuso. Sabe que algo que ha hecho, lejos de enfadarnos nos está divirtiendo, aunque todavía no tiene muy claro que es.

"Podéis reíros cuanto queráis, pero os advierto que algunas de las cuidadoras están deseando ponerle una mordaza a vuestro cachorro", sonrió Barenor. "Si no supiéramos que no iba a servir para nada, y que después tendríamos que escucharos, ya lo habrían intentado"

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia. Cuando tienes mi 'edad', ya ni siquiera eres consciente de que tus conquistas y cortejos son escuchados por decenas de oídos. Simplemente, no te preocupa, como no les preocupa a los mortales mantener una conversación intrascendente en medio de un local abarrotado de gente, en el que muchos pueden escucharles. El extraño sentido del pudor de otras especies, es algo que los vampiros no nos podemos permitir.

Sin embargo, los elfos aún mantienen una suerte de intimidad en esas cuestiones. Sus sentidos no son agudos como los nuestros. Su capacidad de escuchar y ver más allá de los límites de lo humanamente razonable, no son innatos, sino producto de sus conjuros y su magia, y no van a usarla para algo tan banal. Por eso los comentarios de Andy tienen tanto éxito entre los jóvenes elfos. Un vampiro no prestaría atención a algo que él mismo puede escuchar sin esforzarse, y Andy lleva toda su vida escuchando, oliendo y sintiendo emociones y juegos que los jóvenes elfos apenas han llegado a imaginar.

"Deberíais darle las gracias. Se está encargando de una importante faceta de la educación de vuestros jóvenes", rió Leo. "Será una generación muy bien educada si aprende de nosotros"

"Lo que me recuerda que quizá en otro momento podrías explicarme algunos detalles de su última narración. Por pura curiosidad científica, naturalmente", sonrió Barenor con malicia.

"Naturalmente", remedó mi hermano, con fingida seriedad. "Pero te aseguro que hay en mi casa unas cuantas hembras que estarían dispuestas a enseñarte algo más que la aburrida teoría. Quizá lo prefieras"

"¿En serio?", preguntó el elfo, disimulando su asombro.

"A la prima Yasmina le gusta el elfo", canturreó Andy. "Y al primo Gino también"

"Y no te olvides de Silvana, Andy", sonrió Tadeo.

"Es verdad", exclamó el pequeño. "Silvana siempre dice que le gustaría..."

Barenor lo detuvo con un rápido siseo, intentando a duras penas componer una expresión severa.

"Es suficiente, Andros. Tienes que aprender a guardar los secretos de los demás"

"No le riñas, amigo", sonrió Leo. "Ese es un secreto a voces. Él no tiene la culpa de que tú seas tan obtuso"

"Tendré que hacer algo al respecto", murmuró Barenor, sonriendo con picardía.

"Por pura curiosidad científica", se burló Leo. "Naturalmente"

"Naturalmente", replicó Barenor, rompiendo a reír.

Dejé de prestar atención al malicioso intercambio de frases, concentrando mis sentidos en buscar la mente de Nadya. Ya estamos lo bastante cerca de casa como para que mis poderes mentales puedan alcanzar sus pensamientos, y aunque confío plenamente en la capacidad de mi hijo para percibir el estado de ánimo de su madre, prefiero comprobar por mi mismo que no hay nada fuera de lo común en su enfado. No me costó demasiado localizar la mente de mi compañera entre las decenas de 'voces' de mi casa. Distinguiría el sonido de la mente de Nadya y de mi hermano entre millares de cerebros gritando en el mío. Cuando no las escucho, me siento casi como si me faltara un miembro, como si una parte realmente física de mi ser se hubiera quedado con ellos.

Leo percibió mi concentración, y me observó con curiosidad. Escuché el sonido de la voz mental de Nadya, recorriendo el camino de su evidente furia, y finalmente, reprimí una sonrisa. Atento a las señales de mi rostro, Leo sonrió.

"_No me digas que Tadeo ya se ha metido en un lío"_, rió en mi mente.

"No exactamente", susurré.

Por supuesto, Tadeo lo escuchó perfectamente. Sospechando lo que está pasando, clavó sus ojos en mí fingiendo indiferencia, pero a mí no puede engañarme. Bajo esa fachada de aparente tranquilidad, está deseando saber si Nadya va a abalanzarse sobre él nada más verlo aparecer. Le dediqué una sonrisa sarcástica, y el gruñó irritado.

"¿Quieres primero las buenas noticias, o las malas, mi querido hermano de clan?", pregunté, con solícita ironía.

"Las malas, siempre las malas"

"La causa del enfado de Nadya es, efectivamente, tu 'amiga' Ana", respondí, imprimiendo mi tono más sarcástico en la palabra 'amiga'

Tadeo dejó escapar una maldición apagada, mientras mi hermano soltaba la carcajada.

"¿Y hay buenas noticias?"

"Las buenas noticias son que el enfado no es contigo"

"¿Quiénes se han peleado por ella?", preguntó de inmediato.

"Veo que conoces bien a tus muchachos", sonreí.

"Conozco bien a Ana", replicó velozmente.

"Si, eso nos han dicho", sonrió Leo. "Hasta donde yo sé, la conoces muy a fondo. Apenas puedo esperar a ver que opinará Nadya cuando sepa los detalles. De hecho, no sé si podré callarme si me los pregunta"

Tadeo le dedicó un bufido molesto, que para variar, ni tan siquiera hizo pestañear a Leo. Se limitó a mantener su sempiterna sonrisa burlona, enarcando las cejas en una muda provocación. Tras mantenerle la mirada unos segundos, Tadeo gruñó irritado, y se volvió hacia mí, ignorándolo. Leo reanudó la marcha, silbando alegremente.

"Ya sabía que iba a traer problemas", masculló Tadeo. "Pero ha empezado más pronto de lo que yo creía"

"Parece que a la dama le encanta ser el foco de atención", comenté, incitándolo a continuar.

"Eso es quedarse corto. A Ana le encanta medir sus fuerzas, llevar a la gente al punto de ruptura y someterla a su voluntad", explicó en un gruñido. "Y no hablo sólo del combate"

"Y yo no voy a decir que no haya jugado nunca a ese juego, pero hasta donde yo sé, tú lo llevaste hasta el límite", comentó Leo, despreocupadamente.

Tadeo lo consideró unos instantes, en los que me resistí a buscar en su mente. No tengo ningún problema en estar siempre unido a los pensamientos de Leo, porque sé que no hay nada que aparezca en ellos que no desee compartir conmigo, pero con Tadeo soy mucho más prudente. Él sigue su propio ritmo, y aunque sé que no hay en esta historia nada que tenga intención de ocultar, considero una descortesía indagar en su mente buscando una respuesta que tarde o temprano encontrará el modo de darnos. Curiosamente, con mi hermano nunca tuve esa prevención. Ni siquiera en el breve tiempo en el que aún no éramos familia sentí ningún tipo de reticencia a la hora de entrar en su cabeza. Quizá porque Leo es capaz de poner en voz alta todo lo que piensa, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, pero también porque su mente siempre me ha resultado irresistiblemente atractiva. Es muy difícil resistirse a la atracción de un pensamiento, del mismo modo que es imposible dejar de oler un grato perfume si lo tienes cerca. Y como él nunca demostró sentirse incómodo con mis intromisiones mentales, unir mi mente a la suya se convirtió rápidamente en una confortable costumbre.

Tadeo es ahora mi hermano de clan, y sé que jamás nos ocultaría nada importante, del mismo modo que ni mi hermano ni yo le ocultaremos nada, pero mi conexión con él, a pesar del afecto que nos une, jamás ha sido tan fuerte. Es mi familia, y lo amo. Pero Leo es una parte inseparable e imprescindible de mí, tanto como la propia Nadya. Por eso me limité a seguir caminando, aguardando a que él pusiera en orden los entresijos de su historia. Pocos minutos después, se decidía a hablar.

"La conocí en casa de Pedro, hace unos cinco o seis años. Los dos llegamos hasta allí siguiendo el rastro de un Bocour. Un bocado realmente apetitoso, muy lejos de su área de influencia. Imposible resistirse, como podéis imaginar. Estaba convencido de haber sido el único que había percibido su presencia, y os podréis imaginar cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me la encontré allí, siguiendo las mismas señales que yo"

Leo y yo asentimos. Para un cazador de brujos como él, el poder que emanan sus presas es un reclamo más fuerte que la propia sangre. Tan tentador como es para nosotros su aroma, pero de un modo mucho más irresistible. Como el olor de uno entre un millón. El perfume de esa sangre perfecta, que parece creada para ti, imposible de rechazar por muchos siglos que lleves controlando tu sed. El aroma que para mí tenía la sangre de Nadya, y que por suerte para todos pude resistir.

Pero para los cazadores, ese poder no es algo que puedan percibir de modo innato, como los demás podemos percibir el olor del alimento. La capacidad de localizar la fuerza mágica de un brujo entre decenas de mortales y criaturas ocultas, es una habilidad que se desarrolla con el tiempo y la experiencia. Por eso, los antiguos ganan para si las mejores presas, y se fortalecen más y más con cada una de ellas. Y la competencia es brutal. Pertenecen a una estirpe extraordinariamente violenta, dentro de una especie ya extremadamente violenta de por si.

"Es buena, todos lo dicen", comenté.

"Es la mejor", me corrigió secamente. "Y se fortalece con cada día que pasa. Cuando tenga mi edad, me superará con creces"

"Tonterías", rechazó Leo al instante. "Tú siempre le llevarás siglos de ventaja"

Tadeo dejó su expresión concentrada, para dedicarle a Leo la más radiante de sus sonrisas. Puede que mi hermano sea un bocazas, y puede que no deje de provocarlo a la menor oportunidad. Pero al igual que no le importan lo más mínimo las consecuencias de sus salidas de tono cuando sabe que van a molestar a alguien, tampoco se muerde la lengua a la hora de proclamar su lealtad a aquellos a quienes ama. Y la lealtad de Leo es inquebrantable. Quizá por eso se le perdonan con gusto sus otros arrebatos.

"Gracias, mi querido hermano de clan", sonrió Tadeo.

Leo respondió con un único y seco bufido despreciativo, rechazando el agradecimiento de Tadeo como si casi fuera una falta de educación ofrecérselo. Como he dicho, su lealtad no tiene barreras. Tadeo sonrió, burlón.

"De todos modos, no es ahí donde quería llegar. Ana es fuerte, poderosa, pero también es la criatura más egoísta y caprichosa que ha nacido de las entrañas de la Madre Tierra. Competimos durante días, y finalmente, la presa fue para mí"

"Como no podía ser de otro modo", susurró mi hermano, sin mirar hacia Tadeo.

Solté una breve carcajada en respuesta a su cabezonería, y Tadeo sonrió apenas antes de continuar su historia, decidido a ignorar las inevitables salidas de Leo.

"Pensé que eso la enfurecería, pero cuando regresé a casa de Pedro, ahíto de sangre y poder, aún estremecido por la fuerza de las visiones, ella me recibió como el perfecto reposo del guerrero"

"Si no podía ganarte en el campo de batalla, tenía que encontrar otro terreno donde vencer", reí, comprendiéndolo al instante. "Te sometería, quisieras o no"

"Pero como bien ha dicho tu hermano, yo siempre le llevaré siglos de ventaja", sonrió Tadeo maliciosamente. "Quizá debí dejarme vencer, y seguir adelante. Dadas las circunstancias, no sería un deshonor, podéis creerme. Pero algo en mí me lo impidió. Si esa pequeña criatura quería someterme, iba a saber lo que era encontrarse con una voluntad más fuerte que la suya. Nuestros encuentros se convirtieron rápidamente en batallas campales, el deseo en rabia, la pasión en sangre... Un juego de poder y dominación a la vista de cualquiera que tuviera la fortuna – o la mala fortuna – de encontrarse cerca"

"Y con ella llegó el escándalo", declamó Leo, en tono exageradamente dramático.

Tadeo lo miró confuso, pero yo sé de donde salen muchas de las frases de reciente adquisición de mi hermano.

"Has estado viendo películas con Nadya de nuevo", lo acusé.

Leo se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

"Empiezo a verles la gracia", se defendió sin mucho interés, para a continuación, volverse hacia Tadeo. "Tú no la amabas, no la deseabas. Ni siquiera te gustaba", afirmó con seguridad, como si fuera un hecho comprobado y contrastado.

Tadeo lo miró con incrédulo respeto, pero a mi no me sorprendió su perspicacia. Es fácil olvidar que bajo la fachada de bromas y burlas, Leo es un hombre muy inteligente y sagaz, pero yo he visto funcionar su mente de un modo que los demás no pueden ni imaginar, y a mi no puede engañarme con su pose de inocente lenguaraz.

"No, no me gustaba. Y aún no me gusta. Creo que en el fondo incluso la detesto en ocasiones. Creo que muchos percibieron a un nivel subconsciente esa circunstancia, y por eso nuestra historia dio tanto que hablar. Mucho más que por los... detalles", respondió, casi para sí mismo. "Es bella, sin duda. Muy bella. Pero su alma está incluso más podrida que la mía. Más podrida que la de ninguno de nosotros, por mucho que hayamos podido hacer"

"Y hemos hecho mucho", murmuré, sumiendo a los demás en el mismo ánimo depresivo que me había poseído.

Tadeo bajó la cabeza, concentrando la vista en sus pies. Mi hermano miró al frente, con expresión inescrutable, perdido en los recuerdos de horrores pasados. Percibiendo nuestro ánimo, Andy se aferró a los cabellos de mi hermano, y su boquita se frunció en un puchero inquieto. Barenor se detuvo, encarándonos.

"Los vampiros siempre habéis adorado autotorturaros. Pero todos sabemos que el mundo no es blanco o negro. No hay bien ni mal absolutos. Todo es gris, todo es aceptable. Algunas cosas son inevitables, y otras son necesarias. Mi especie jamás se lamenta de lo que ha hecho. Y sabéis que nuestro historial no es precisamente el de una virgen milagrosa de las leyendas mortales"

"Pero...", empecé, dispuesto a protestar, pero el elfo me detuvo con un gesto de su mano alzada.

"Es suficiente, Aleksei. Como diría tu compañera, deja de una vez el tema de la maldita sed de sangre"

Por un segundo, sentí deseos de abalanzarme sobre él y arrancarle las malditas orejas a mordiscos. Pero el buen humor de mi hermano me rescató. Pensar en Nadya siempre le pone de buen humor, y saber de su lealtad y amor le calienta las entrañas arrancándolo del más depresivo de los estados de ánimo, sin mediar ni un segundo entre una actitud y otra. Rompió a reír, y le lanzó al elfo un puñetazo juguetón.

"Y no solo de sangre vive el hombre", rió. "Así que vamos a buscar a esa condenada hembra antes de que termine con todo el clan de Tadeo"

"Está muy furiosa", anunció Andy, aunque ahora que Nadya ya está al alcance de mis poderes mentales, esa aclaración no es necesaria. El pequeño está en lo cierto. Está muy, muy furiosa.

"Pues entonces, es mejor que te vea a ti primero, hijo", decidió Leo, bajándolo de sus hombros. "¿Harás eso por nosotros? ¿La calmarás antes de que lleguemos?"

Andy lo miró a los ojos con la expresión orgullosa de un soldado al que mandan cumplir una importante misión. Asintió varias veces con la cabeza, y echó a correr en dirección a la casa, siguiendo el rastro de su madre. Sentí como una sonrisa embobada, idéntica a la que dibuja el rostro de mi hermano, se abría paso en la mueca de dolor que había fruncido mi ceño hasta entonces.

"Si alguien puede calmarla, ese es su hijo", sonrió Tadeo. "Una idea muy astuta"

"Aunque no sé si va a servir de nada en esta ocasión", sonreí. "Hace mucho que no la veo tan enfadada"

"La detesta", comentó Leo, sonriendo igualmente. "La aborreció desde el primer momento en que posó sus ojos en ella"

Lo miré enarcando las cejas. No es que se haya equivocado, desde luego. Pero yo lo sé porque atendí a las emociones de su mente durante todo el tiempo que estuvo al alcance de mis poderes mentales. Antes de llegar a las cabañas, la animadversión en sus pensamientos era más que evidente. Pero eso es algo que Leo no ha podido ver. Me concentré más profundamente en su cerebro, intentando encontrar la respuesta. Él percibió mi escrutinio, y rió entre dientes.

"¿Crees que eres el único que siempre está controlándola, mi amado hermano mayor?", rió. "Puedo sentir su aroma a decenas de kilómetros de distancia, ya lo sabes"

Asentí, disimulando mi asombro. Por supuesto, sé que mi hermano puede distinguir el delicioso olor de Nadya entre miles de cuerpos, del mismo modo que puedo hacerlo yo, o que puede hacerlo Tadeo. Pero ignoraba que, al igual que yo siempre mantengo una conexión mental con ella, él siempre está atento a las perturbaciones en su aroma. Aunque es algo que debí imaginar. Los dos mantenemos la misma actitud de sobreprotección en todo lo que a nuestra compañera se refiere. Ya que mi hermano no puede leer su mente, es lógico suponer que iba a encontrar otro modo de estar pendiente de ella.

Alcanzamos los límites del jardín a tiempo de ver como Andy se arroja en brazos de su madre. Nadya lo recogió riendo feliz, mientras el pequeño la devoraba a besos. La escena de amor maternal no puede ser más paradójica, si observamos el resto del cuadro. Nadya y nuestro hijo están en el medio de un círculo de hombres, que sujetan con grandes problemas a dos de los cazadores de Tadeo. Evidentemente, no han llegado a tiempo. O quizá se han rezagado a propósito. Contemplar una pelea es bastante más divertido que detenerla, y no voy a decir que, al igual que ellos, yo mismo no me haya demorado innecesariamente en más de una ocasión. Pero esta vez el retraso ha sido importante. Los dos contrincantes no tienen muy buen aspecto, cubiertos de la sangre que mana de decenas de heridas, algunas bastante profundas. Ambos necesitan alimentarse cuanto antes. Y un poco más alejada de la escena, se encuentra Ana, observándolo todo con la más falsa expresión de inocencia que he visto jamás.

"¿Qué os dije?", masculló Tadeo.

"Y sólo lleva un puñado de horas en casa. ¿Estás seguro de que ha sido una buena idea admitirla?", pregunté en un veloz susurro.

"Empiezo a reconsiderarlo", gruñó.

"Y haces bien. Ella sola puede ser la causa de esa 'grieta' entre los nuestros", comentó Leo, sonriente.

A mi hermano, las complicaciones, las peleas y los problemas, lejos de irritarle o preocuparle como a la mayoría, le ponen de buen humor. Adora los líos, y se mueve en ellos como pez en el agua. Para Leo, los inconvenientes que pueden acabar con la paciencia de un hombre, no son más divertidas formas de salir de la rutina. Y no puedo decir que condene esa actitud. Me ayuda a ver las cosas con más ecuanimidad y menos angustia.

En ese instante, los ojos de Nadya se clavaron en nosotros con una expresión nada prometedora, deteniéndose con especial rabia en Tadeo. Él dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro resignado, mientras nuestra compañera ordena a los hombres que alejen a los combatientes y los acompañen a alimentarse, no sin antes recordarles que hablará con ellos a su regreso. Casi sentí lástima por ellos. Nadya puede ser muy imaginativa con sus castigos, y no tengo ninguna duda de que ambos hombres pasarán días haciendo las tareas más ingratas que puede haber en una casa.

Cuando el círculo se deshizo, Nadya se volvió hacia Ana, que empezaba también a alejarse. No necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo, para saber que había llegado el momento de intervenir. Recorrimos a buen paso la distancia que nos separa, y nos situamos a su espalda, a tiempo de escuchar el comienzo de su airado discurso.

"Ellos recibirán el castigo, pero las dos sabemos que ha sido culpa tuya", espetó, haciendo uso de toda su autoridad.

"Yo no he hecho nada", replicó Ana, con esa odiosa expresión de no haber roto un plato jamás. Y no me hace falta leer su mente para saber que ha roto miles de vajillas.

"Si, ya veo. Tú jamás haces nada", replicó Nadya, en tono sereno, sin alterarse lo más mínimo, sin perder la paciencia. La actitud perfecta. La perfecta dama de clan. Firme y serena. "Pero si vuelve a haber una pelea, te haré personalmente responsable. Aunque no sepa si has tenido algo que ver, aunque estés a kilómetros de distancia, te culparé a ti. Así que es mejor que de ahora en adelante, te encargues de detener cualquier problema entre los primos de Tadeo, porque cualquier disensión que haya, por nimia que sea, te traerá muchos problemas"

"Eso no es justo"

"La vida no es justa", sonrió Nadya, malévolamente. "Y jamás he dicho que yo vaya a ser justa. Me he limitado a decirte lo que haré, y lo que debes hacer tú. Así que encárgate de hacer tu parte, y todos viviremos tranquilos"

Ana la miró durante unos segundos eternos, hirviendo en su propia rabia. Nadya se limitó a sostenerle la mirada con total serenidad, con la misma calma que ha mantenido durante toda la charla. Finalmente, Ana gruñó y se marchó caminando con actitud ofendida hacia la casa de Tadeo.

"_Eso ha sido perfecto",_ comentó Leo en mi mente, orgulloso.

Ya lo creo que lo ha sido. Es en la forma de responder a este tipo de enfrentamientos donde se ve a la perfecta dama de clan. Una dama no tiene que pelear por mantener la autoridad, no tiene porque ponerse a la altura de sus subordinados. El dominio ya es suyo, sólo tiene que demostrarlo, mantenerlo. Y Ana intentaba disputarle el liderazgo, enfrentarse a ella. Nadya podía haberla castigado, podía haber hecho valer su autoridad de otro modo, pero en lugar de eso, ha encargado a una mujer dominante de mantener la paz en su casa. Le ha dado un trabajo que ella puede hacer, y le ha advertido que se enfrentará a graves consecuencias si no lo hace a la perfección. Ahora sólo queda saber como va a actuar Ana. Y, en un terreno más inmediato, como vamos a calmar la evidente furia de nuestra compañera.

Rebusqué discretamente en la mente de Nadya de un modo que, por fortuna para todos, ella aún no es capaz de percibir, y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa al leer en ella una sarta de insultos encadenados en su ruso natal dirigidos a la cada vez más lejana figura de Ana, el más suave de los cuales haría enarcar las cejas con asombro a la mismísima puta de Babilonia. Pero aún a pesar de su más que evidente mal humor, supe que había una forma para nosotros de salir bien librados de todo el asunto. Cuando nos encaró, obviamente irritada, me apresuré a sonreírle sumisamente.

"Amada mía, sólo tú podías manejar tan acertadamente una situación así"

Miré con disimulo a mis hermanos, pero ya debía haber imaginado que no tenía porque preocuparme. Leo tiene mucha práctica esperando a que me adelante, tomando la actitud apropiada para serenar a Nadya tras haber rebuscado en sus pensamientos, y Tadeo aprendió enseguida a imitarlo. Y en esta ocasión, nada mejor que nuestra anticuada caballerosidad para calmarla. Aún no sabe si emprenderla contra nosotros, y una actitud de caballeresco galanteo, unido a unos cuantos halagos, más que merecidos por otra parte, desviarán su furia de nosotros.

"Es verdad, mi vida", intervino Leo, con la más seductora de sus sonrisas. "Sólo nuestra dama podía solucionar tan sabiamente esta situación"

"Aún así, si deseas que la expulse, Nadezhda, mi auténtico amor, no tienes más que decirlo. Una sola palabra tuya y estará fuera de mi casa en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir 'vete'. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, ya lo sabes", ofreció Tadeo.

Una jugada arriesgada, pero menos. La dama de clan que hay en ella, se impondrá a sus celos y a su furia. Por encima de todo, está el orgullo de Nadya. El orgullo de saberse merecedora de los halagos, y reconocida por todos. Y una dama de clan, jamás expulsará a un miembro valioso de la familia llevada únicamente por sus preferencias personales. No lo dudó un instante. Sus ojos se movieron velozmente hacia Tadeo, y contestó de inmediato.

"No", replicó, remarcando su gesto con una violenta negativa de su cabeza. "No, puedo controlarla"

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, intentando serenarse, y finalmente su rostro se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa en dirección a Barenor, que ha asistido a la escena discretamente alejado unos pasos de nosotros, sonriendo con ironía.

"Barenor, que placer verte", saludó. "¿Has venido únicamente para traer a mi pequeño? Se sincero, no podíais aguantarlo más, ¿no es así?"

"En realidad, he venido con tus compañeros. Nos hemos encontrado en los bosques, y me han puesto al corriente de la situación en tu casa, Nadezhda. He venido a ayudar"

La cara de Nadya se ensombreció al instante. Nos miró con expresión de disculpa.

"No he podido acabar con mi investigación. Estaba a punto de hablar con Lucas, cuando se desató el infierno entre los cazadores", masculló. "Pero por lo que veo, ya habéis encontrado las respuestas"

"En realidad no, querida. Sabemos lo mismo que sabíamos al principio", la serené. "Todo este asunto ha sido obra de los sembradores de cizaña, y Barenor puede librar a nuestros primos de su embrujo"

"Pero aún así, nos gustaría saber donde se esconden", añadió Leo, con la más malvada de sus sonrisas.

Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante en las próximas horas, pero evidentemente mi hermano considera atrapar a los acólitos de los brujos como una oportuna distracción.

"Estaría bien darles caza, pero seguro que Ángelo preferirá encargarse por si mismo, Leo", repliqué, intentando serenarlo. Él se limitó a gruñir frustrado por toda respuesta. "Concluye tu investigación, querida. Una vez que Barenor los libere, olvidarán lo que han hecho en los últimos días. Cuando tengas respuestas, podremos volver a la normalidad"

"En ese caso, si me disculpáis, voy a buscar esas respuestas. Barenor, estás en tu casa. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy segura de que Silvana se mostrará encantada de ayudarte", dijo Nadya.

Y casi consiguió esconder su maliciosa sonrisa. Casi.

Hizo una seña a nuestro cachorro, que trotó tras ella alegremente, y los dos se perdieron en el interior de la casa. Barenor nos miró fijamente, mientras mis hermanos y yo conseguimos a duras penas retener nuestra risa.

"Ya te dijimos que era un secreto a voces, amigo", sonreí a modo de disculpa.

"Si, pero tenía entendido que Nadezhda no prestaba oídos a las murmuraciones", protestó.

Y así es. Nadya tiene un instinto natural para saber cuando va a desatarse una pelea, o cuando puede surgir un problema, y atiende a cualquier comentario en ese sentido, pero se obstina en mantenerse al margen de los rumores maliciosos. Sin embargo, sé de sobra que eso es sólo una pose. En realidad, le gusta tanto como al que más enterarse de las murmuraciones, pero se siente mejor fingiendo que no es así. Por suerte para ella, no necesita recurrir a nuestros jóvenes primos para estar al día. Leo es la fuente de información más inagotable que he conocido jamás. Tadeo, que conoce bien esa circunstancia, clavó sus ojos en mi hermano con ademán acusador.

"Y no lo hace, pero _alguien_ debe haberse encargado ya de ponerla al día", comentó, poniendo especial énfasis en el 'alguien'. Leo se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa indiferente.

"Debes disculpar a mi hermano Barenor", dije. "Es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada cuando hay algún sabroso rumor al que hincarle el diente"

"Soy un vampiro", replicó entre risas. "Cerrar la boca cuando hay algo sabroso cerca para hincar mis dientes no se me ha dado bien jamás"

"A ti jamás se te ha dado bien cerrar la boca y punto. Vampiro o no, eso nunca fue lo tuyo", lo corregí, mostrando una seriedad que estoy muy lejos de sentir. Y él lo sabe, claro. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros una vez más, con una sonrisa divertida.

"Lo que no acabo de entender que tiene de sabroso el rumor. ¿Tan extraño es que una dama pueda sentirse atraída por mí? Debo reconocer que no estoy muy al tanto de los gustos de vuestra especie, pero entre los míos…", comentó, quizá un poco molesto.

No pudo continuar. Nuestras carcajadas lo interrumpieron, irritándolo aún más. Nos lanzó una mirada envenenada, que lejos de serenarnos, no hizo sino aumentar nuestra hilaridad. Tadeo fue el primero en conseguir reprimir la risa, y se apresuró a explicarse. Leo y yo seguimos riendo entre dientes. Es divertido comprobar que hay cosas que ni siquiera los elfos conocen de nosotros.

"Tranquilo, amigo. Incluso para lo refinado de nuestros gustos, puedo asegurarte que eres un hermoso ejemplar de macho", sonrió Tadeo. "El rumor es sabroso no por ser tú, sino por ser lo que eres"

La expresión molesta del elfo dio paso a otra de absoluta confusión.

"¿Qué…?", empezó.

"Si Silvana consigue meterte entre sus sábanas, su reputación va a mejorar varios enteros. Seducir a un elfo se considera… ¿cómo decirlo?... Elegante. Meritorio", expliqué.

"¿En serio?", preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido. "¿Por qué motivo?"

"Vamos, Barenor. Debes reconocer que los elfos no os prodigáis demasiado otorgando vuestros favores a los vampiros", intervino Leo, risueño.

"Tú eres el menos indicado para hacer esa afirmación, Leonardo", replicó el elfo. "Yaciste con varias de nuestras hembras, si nuestros recuerdos no me engañan. Y no me engañan jamás"

"Ah, pero es que yo soy el _León_"

"Y supongo que ese apodo hará referencia a que durante la época de celo los leones se aparean más de ciento cincuenta veces con una pareja de hembras en unas cinco horas", comentó Barenor, burlón.

Leo bufó despreciativamente.

"A los míos nunca se les han dado bien los números. Yo preferiría aparearme un par de veces con cinco hembras en ciento y pico horas. O tal vez cinco veces con dos hembras"

"¿Y con ciento cincuenta hembras?", inquirió el elfo con evidente ironía, pensando sin duda que mi hermano alardea. Imagino que le sorprendería saber que no es el caso.

"Ante tan desproporcionada superioridad numérica, no podría por menos que rendirme, y permitir que ellas impusieran las condiciones", replicó Leo de inmediato. "Pero seamos serios, ¿dónde iba a encontrar tantas hembras juntas?"

"En un serrallo", contestó Tadeo, displicente.

Mi hermano bufó una vez más con impaciencia.

"¿Humanas?", gruñó desdeñoso "¿Por quién me tomas? Demasiado trabajo para tan poco placer"

"Oh, vaya, lamento haber herido tu amor propio, _León_", se burló Tadeo.

"Y haces bien en lamentarlo. El… _amor propio_ me daría bastantes más satisfacciones que un centenar de humanas", contestó con despectiva malicia.

Esta vez incluso Barenor se permitió una breve risa, mientras Tadeo y yo estallábamos en sonoras carcajadas. Burlarse de los poco refinados gustos de los mortales y de sus limitadas capacidades siempre resulta divertido. Pero ahora hay trabajo que hacer, y es mejor decidirse a empezarlo, antes de que Leo encuentre algo más que decir. Iba a sugerir que entráramos en casa y llamáramos a Lisías, cuando la increíble perspicacia de mi hermano me sorprendió una vez más. Aunque no debería sorprenderme tanto. Leo siempre parece saber lo que estoy pensando, del mismo modo que lo sé yo aunque no lea su mente.

"Está bien, suficiente diversión por el momento. Vayamos a casa y pongámonos a trabajar", me sonrió. "Ya habrá tiempo después para dejar a nuestro amigo elfo en… buenas manos", añadió, caminando rumbo a nuestra casa.

"Os lo agradezco, pero eso no significa que vayáis a arrancarme una sola palabra de lo que suceda", comentó sonriente el elfo, siguiéndonos a través del amplio recibidor.

"No importa. La versión de Silvana será más que suficiente", sonreí, sin volverme a mirarlo. "¿O acaso piensas que va a dejar escapar la oportunidad de contarle a todo el mundo su triunfo con todo lujo de detalles?"

Barenor ralentizó sus pasos apenas un instante, un brevísimo segundo casi imperceptible, pero no lo bastante breve como para que no nos diéramos cuenta. Tadeo y yo cruzamos una mirada divertida, y preferimos callar, pero hasta el mismísimo diablo es incapaz de hacer callar a Leo. Rió entre dientes sin el más mínimo disimulo, y entró en el salón principal sacudiendo la cabeza, con evidente diversión. Se sentó en su sofá favorito, situado junto al mío, frente al fuego que crepita permanentemente en la chimenea, y esperó a que los demás nos acomodáramos antes de dedicarle al elfo una mirada sarcástica.

"¿Acaso la presión va a poder contigo, amigo?", se burló. "Si es así, es mejor que olvidemos todo esto. La reputación de toda una especie depende que tú puedas… 'enderezar' el asunto que vas a llevar entre manos"

"Hasta el momento jamás he tenido problemas para 'enderezar' ningún asunto de esa índole, Leonardo", masculló el elfo. "¿No íbamos a trabajar?", añadió, con la clarísima intención de cambiar de tema.

No pude evitar un gesto irónico en su dirección, antes de levantarme con parsimonia, y dirigirme al teléfono, dispuesto a llamar a Lisías. Levanté el auricular, y busqué infructuosamente durante unos cuantos segundos la tecla que conecta el manos libres. Nosotros jamás la utilizamos. Es suficiente con dejar el teléfono descolgado, para que todos los presentes puedan escuchar claramente la conversación, pero dudo mucho que los oídos del elfo estén tan afinados. Finalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo memorístico para recordar las instrucciones de Nadya cuando instaló los terminales, hallé el modo de conectar el altavoz, y marqué el número de Lisías. La voz de Peter contestó de inmediato, como si hubiera estado esperando junto al teléfono. Lo saludé cortésmente, y le solicité que nos comunicara con sus cabezas de clan.

"Por supuesto, Aleksei. Lisías y sus hermanos estaban esperando vuestra llamada. Ahora mismo los aviso"

Se oyeron un par de sonidos mecánicos mientras Peter transfería la llamada, e inmediatamente, la voz de Lisías resonó en nuestro salón.

"Amigos, ¿estáis todos bien? ¿Están bien Nadezhda y el pequeño Andros?", preguntó preocupado.

"Nadya y el cachorro están bien, Lisías. Sólo han afectado a dos de nuestros primos, pero Barenor ya está aquí para solucionarlo. ¿Vosotros estáis bien?", pregunté, más por cortesía que porque creyera realmente que la familia de Lisías había podido sufrir alguna baja importante. Sus miembros son casi todos lo bastante antiguos como para resistir la magia sin esfuerzo. Apenas un par de sus primos pueden ser vulnerables.

"Un par de las hembras más jóvenes cayeron bajo su influjo, pero Lisías ya lo ha arreglado", intervino Plauto. "Zedong y Pedro tampoco han sufrido daños importantes. Nuestras compañeras están comunicándose con todos los clanes pequeños, para advertirlos, y para ofrecerles ayuda si fuera necesario. Vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo"

"Ya lo habíamos pensado", comentó Leo. Y aunque no lo hemos hablado entre nosotros, en realidad así ha sido. "Nadya se pondrá a ello en cuanto termine de averiguar dónde han podido ser afectados nuestros primos"

"Si, nosotros también estamos llevando a cabo esas pesquisas. Quizá deberíamos volver a hablar cuando conozcamos con precisión el alcance del ataque", sonó la voz de Ahmed. "Y cuando todos hayamos resuelto… los asuntos pendientes"

"Un momento", lo frené, deteniendo la inevitable despedida. "Hay algo más que nos gustaría comentaros"

En pocas palabras, pusimos a Lisías al día de la próxima reunión con el nigromante. Cuando terminamos de hablar, se hizo un pesado silencio que duró casi un minuto. Lisías fue el primero en romperlo.

"Era de esperar que otras criaturas percibieran el problema", masculló, como si hablara para sí mismo. "Sed prudentes, aunque ya sé que no es necesario advertiros. Tadeo, confío en que utilizarás todas tus… habilidades para averiguar si los nigromantes tienen algo que ver en todo esto"

"Por supuesto", respondió Tadeo sin alterarse.

Si otro hombre le hubiera hecho esa sugerencia, se habría irritado, pero a Lisías resulta muy fácil disculpar su falta de tacto en estas ocasiones. Además, los tres sabemos que si se atreve a tanto es únicamente por sus ansias de proteger a Andy y Nadya de cualquier posible peligro. Hace tiempo que juró dar hasta su vida por ellos, y en él, eso no es una frase hecha.


	7. Capítulo 6 LEONARDO

**Bueeeno, pues aquí va, después de muchos esfuerzos otro capitulo más. Primero, pq se lo prometí a mi hermana Arthe, como regalo de cumpleaños. Y segundo, para celebrar la vuelta de Sao (Yuppiii, tenemos historia nueva, y tendremos mas Pure Blood. Soy feliz)**

**Ah, por cierto, Sao, te dije que tb salía Andy, pero no. Al final no. Lo siento. Habrá que esperar al proximo capi. Q puede ser q cuelgue pronto… quizá… Si me dais algo a cambio… (sonrisita inocente)**

**Capítulo 6. LEONARDO.**

Le dirigí una rápida mirada a Tadeo, a pesar de que sé que jamás se ofenderá con alguien que antepone la seguridad de Nadya a las normas de cortesía. Y los tres sabemos que esa ha sido la intención de Lisías. Mientras mi hermano y Tadeo concretaban los detalles de la próxima reunión con los nigromantes, me recosté en el sofá, dejándoles a ellos el peso de la conversación y de la preparación de los planes. Paseé mis ojos por la habitación, intentando dejar mi mente en blanco. No hace mucho que he descubierto que eso puede activar mi don, y ayudarme a encontrar respuestas. Pero no es sencillo. No es sencillo dejar que mi mente vague sin rumbo con esta maldita sensación en las tripas que me grita que algo va terriblemente mal. Por mucho que intente no concentrarme en ella, me preocupa demasiado como para ignorarla, como para dejar de pensar en ella.

Las voces de mi familia y de mis aliados se convirtieron en un murmullo de fondo mientras contemplaba las magníficas estanterías, las pesadas cortinas, siempre abiertas, uno de los portátiles de Nadya emitiendo un sonido estático sobre la pesada mesa de caoba junto a la ventana… Mi estómago dio un vuelco tan bruscamente, que me incorporé de golpe en mi asiento, sin poder reprimir un jadeo estrangulado. Mis hermanos se volvieron a mirarme de inmediato.

"¿Qué ocurre, Leo?", preguntó Tadeo.

Lyosha se limitó a mirarme con preocupación. Él ya ha encontrado las respuestas en mi mente. Me levanté lentamente, mientras mi hermano explicaba con pocas palabras la situación a Lisías. Pulsé una tecla en el portátil para cortar el salvapantallas, y miré el ordenador, frustrado, sin saber por donde empezar. Barajé la posibilidad de llamar a Nadya aunque fuera a gritos, pero la rechacé casi al instante. No tardará en reunirse con nosotros, y yo llevo días con este estúpido presentimiento. Unos cuantos minutos más no van a cambiar nada, y quizá mientras tanto pueda encontrar por mi mismo la solución. Tomé asiento frente al portátil, y dejé mis manos reposando sobre el teclado, esperando un momento de inspiración que hasta yo sé que es difícil que aparezca.

"Relájate, hermano", susurró Lyosha. "Deja que tu instinto te guíe"

"Es el condenado ordenador de Nadya, Lyosha. Su favorito. Ella es la única que usa esta máquina y no entiendo ni una maldita letra de su dichoso código", gruñí.

Lyosha asintió pacientemente, intentando serenarme, sin ninguna intención de presionarme para que intentara recordar las aburridas lecciones de Nadya acerca de sus máquinas. Ambos sabemos que las escasas ocasiones en que consigue arrastrarnos hasta ellas para enseñarnos algo que considera de utilidad, nuestra cabeza está en cualquier lugar menos en las largas líneas de código que teclea sin dudar ni un instante. Por complacerla, mi hermano y yo hemos aprendido algunos conceptos básicos, pero los dos estamos muy lejos de poder manejar su ordenador. Como muchos de los nuestros, hemos recibido con agrado las facilidades que esas máquinas nos ofrecen, pero no vamos mucho más allá de usar los programas más interactivos y extendidos. La programación no es lo nuestro. Y lo mismo sucede con todos los miembros de nuestra casa. Por eso, en el resto de los ordenadores… Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó mi mente. Fruncí el ceño, y miré a Lyosha, por si él también lo había captado. Asintió.

"Vayamos a la sala de ordenadores", sugirió, innecesariamente. Yo ya estaba poniéndome en pie.

"¿Alguien va a explicarme que está pasando?", gruñó Tadeo, siguiéndonos a través del recibidor, acompañado a poca distancia por Barenor, que no hizo ningún comentario. Como si me sorprendiera. Los elfos siempre parecen saberlo todo, malditos listillos. Pero todo lo que no resulta de utilidad. ¿Porqué diablos no sabrá el origen real de mi intuición, en lugar de saber lo que está pasando ahora mismo?

"Parece ser que el malestar de Leo tiene algo que ver con el ordenador", explicó Lyosha, mientras yo ya abría la puerta de la sala de ordenadores, y elegía uno al azar. "No sabemos usar el de Nadya, así que va a comprobar si su sensación se refiere únicamente a esa máquina en concreto, o tiene que ver con nuestros ordenadores en general. Y por lo que parece, no es el juguete de Nadya el único que le desagrada", añadió, tras concentrarse en mi mente.

"Estos me gustan tan poco como el suyo", mascullé.

"Como si eso fuera una novedad", replicó Tadeo, en tono ligero, intentando aliviar la tensión.

En otro momento le habría lanzado cualquier réplica ingeniosa, pero ahora estoy demasiado animado al pensar que puedo terminar de una vez con este incómodo presentimiento. Siguiendo las instrucciones de mi hermano, comencé a abrir ficheros al azar, intentando no pensar, tratando de que mi instinto guiara mis manos. Durante un buen rato exploré el ordenador, rebusqué en los archivos, hojeé las páginas visitadas, pasé rápidamente por decenas de documentos… Pasaron los minutos, y nada. Absolutamente nada que me diera una pista.

"Déjalo. Nadya ya viene hacia aquí. Quizá ella tenga más suerte", sugirió Lyosha.

"Se va a poner como una fiera cuando le digamos que tienes un mal presentimiento sobre sus ordenadores", sonrió Tadeo.

Tiene razón. Nadya es muy quisquillosa en todo lo que se refiere a la seguridad de su sistema, y no soporta ningún comentario que pueda interpretarse como la más sutil de las críticas. Y no es que la culpe por ello. Este es su campo de batalla, y en él no hay ningún guerrero mejor. Lo que me irrita es porqué a Tadeo parece hacerle tanta gracia.

"¿Y porqué diablos sonríes?", mascullé. "Lo va a pagar con nosotros, ya lo sabes"

"Por supuesto", replicó, sin alterar ni un ápice su irritante sonrisilla. "Pero lo pagará con los tres. Y eso es mejor que el enfado que ahora mismo tiene conmigo por culpa de Ana. La culpa compartida se lleva más fácilmente, mis queridos hermanos de clan"

"¿En qué diablos estábamos pensando cuándo lo aceptamos como hermano de clan, Leo?", espetó Lyosha de buen humor.

Su buen humor me contagió de inmediato. Sé que sólo intenta hacerme sentir mejor, pero la verdad es que eso es suficiente para mí. Me encogí de hombros.

"No sé en que pensabas tú, pero yo probablemente estaba pensando en hacerle el amor a Nadya", respondí.

"Eso no aclara nada", rió Tadeo. "Piensas en ello continuamente"

"Me consta", rezongó mi hermano con una sonrisa torcida.

Solté la carcajada, mientras Lyosha intentaba sin mucho éxito disimular su sonrisa. Los dos sabemos que, si bien es cierto que pienso a menudo en ese tipo de cosas, no es menos cierto que en ocasiones es un truco que utilizo para jugársela a mi hermano, el lector de mentes. Si pongo los pensamientos lujuriosos que soy capaz de recrear con tanto detalle en primer plano, a mi hermano le cuesta seguir mucho más allá indagando mi mente. Y eso aunque sepa que lo hago con toda la intención de tomarle el pelo de algún modo.

"Es más divertido ver lo que tu mente recrea, que adivinar por anticipado que planeas", replicó, sonriente.

"Ahora mismo planeo cerrar la boca", susurré velozmente, sin perder la sonrisa.

Sé que ellos también han percibido a Nadya, pero prefiero advertirles de que hoy no voy a seguir con el juego. Mi humor deja mucho que desear en los últimos días, y no pienso estropear la tregua que me está dando con una discusión con nuestra compañera. Normalmente, este tipo de guerra infantil entre nosotros me divierte, pero con estas malditas intuiciones, prefiero no arriesgarme.

"Tarde. Está aprendiendo a concentrarse", rió mi hermano. "Lo ha escuchado todo"

"Y también he entendido eso. No fue mucho lo que Milena consiguió enseñarme, pero hasta ahí llego", replicó Nadya, abriendo la puerta. Para mi alivio – y mi sorpresa – su rostro muestra una sonrisa divertida. "No te preocupes, querido. Sé muy bien en qué piensas. Y cuando resolvamos este asunto, quizá podríamos… Discutirlo"

"¿Has averiguado algo?", preguntó mi hermano.

"Creo que sí, pero…"

"En ese caso, asunto resuelto", la interrumpió.

En un movimiento extraordinariamente veloz se puso en pie y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Nadya, empujándola fuera de la habitación. Tadeo y yo no tardamos ni una décima de segundo en seguirlo.

"Nos vemos luego, Barenor", me despedí, sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Llama a Silvana. Ella te llevará con Lucas y Sue", añadió Tadeo.

"Esperad un momento", protestó Nadya, mientras mi hermano la arrastra escaleras arriba, sonriendo alegremente. "He dejado a Andy con Sue, y tenemos cosas que hacer"

"Nada que no pueda esperar", respondió Lyosha.

"Creí que querríais acabar con los sembradores de cizaña", refunfuñó.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, y dejé pasar a mi hermano, que continúa empujando a Nadya, sujetándola firmemente contra su cuerpo. Tadeo cerró tras nosotros, sonriente, y empezó a deshacerse con burlona parsimonia de su sempiterna levita de terciopelo.

"Ángelo se encargará de eso", la contradije, acercándome a ella lentamente.

"¿Cómo diablos va a hacerlo? No sabe donde están, y vosotros dijisteis que Sue y Lucas olvidarán…"

"Es la ponzoña de Leo la que corre por sus venas, querida. Si no es capaz de encontrar su rastro por culpa de unas cuantas horas perdidas, lo echaré de nuestra casa", rió Lyosha.

"Pero…"

"Después. Cualquier cosa que quieras decir, puede esperar a después", la interrumpí, acariciándole el rostro del modo en que sé que le gusta. Para mi deleite, ella ronroneó.

"Como quieras", replicó con una sonrisa traviesa. "Pero iba a decir que entonces no entiendo porqué lleváis aún toda esa incómoda ropa puesta"

La arrastré a la cama riéndome a carcajadas, y mis hermanos no tardaron en reunirse con nosotros una vez solventado el inconveniente que tan acertadamente ha señalado nuestra dama.

El apetito de Nadya es cada vez mayor, y no seré yo quien se queje por ello. De la tímida y recatada mujercita que metí en mis sábanas por primera vez, a esta leona que suspira hoy en nuestro lecho, hay un mundo de diferencia, y ya la amaba entonces. Lo que siento por ella ahora es imposible de definir con palabras. En ningún idioma moderno o antiguo. Aún así, sigue conservando esa extraña mezcla de lujuria e inocencia, de perversidad y candor absolutamente arrebatadora. Jugamos durante largo rato, en el que aparqué sin ningún cargo de conciencia cualquier pensamiento acerca de mis intuiciones, los sembradores de cizaña, los condenados samedís, y cualquier otro asunto que no fuera el glorioso cuerpo de mi compañera. Casi la sentía saciada, y estaba a punto de abandonarme, cuando supe que no calmaría mi sed tan fácilmente. El juego ha sido divertido, los actores entregados, y el momento perfecto por lo inesperado, pero hay un apetito en mi que necesito saciar. Necesito la sangre de Nadya. Necesito su ponzoña en mis venas. Lo necesito de tal modo que casi me hace sentir un dolor físico, una opresión en mi garganta como no había vuelto a sentir desde mis comienzos como bebedor de animales, cuando cada humano era una tentación irresistible, y su sangre cantaba para mí con la voz seductora de una sirena.

En otro momento, si sólo Lyosha y yo compartiéramos su lecho, no lo habría dudado. Tardamos mucho en disfrutar por primera vez de su sangre y su ponzoña. Nos detuvo largo tiempo el que ella no pudiera gozar del deleite de nuestro líquido vital como nosotros gozábamos del suyo. Sólo cuando la creímos preparada, probamos por fin ese maravilloso regalo y ese momento superó con creces cualquier expectativa que mi hermano y yo tuviéramos al respecto. No sólo porque su sabor es más delicioso aún que su increíble aroma, sino porque al intercambiar nuestros venenos, nuestras mentes se unieron en una, mucho más allá de lo que ya nos suele unir la sangre. Como Nadya no podía probar nuestra sangre, nos incitó a beber no sólo de ella, sino también el uno del otro. Jamás había hecho nada semejante. No se comparte la sangre con nadie que no sea uno de tus transformados en el momento de traerlo a esta vida, o con la persona a la que amas. Y por mucho que ame a mi hermano, no es esa la clase de afecto que nos une. Pero cuando ella me mostró la muñeca sangrante de Lyosha, no lo dudé demasiado. Deseé beber de él y que él bebiera de mí. Algo que si me hubieran dicho antes, me habría parecido hasta repugnante. Me quedé paralizado un instante ante la herida abierta de mi hermano, y leí la duda en sus ojos, pero también leí el ansia. Entonces, tomé la decisión por los dos, y él no tardó ni un segundo en imitarme. Y jamás me he arrepentido de ello, ya que cuando compartimos ese momento de intimidad única, conseguí durante unos segundos lo que tanto tiempo llevo ansiando. Entrar en la mente de Nadya. En la mente de mi hermano. Y que los dos estén en la mía sintiendo lo que yo siento, gozando lo que yo gozo. Desde entonces, anhelo nuestros encuentros mucho más de lo que ya es normal en mí. Y yo siempre deseo a Nadya.

Pero desde que Tadeo se convirtió en compañero de Nadya, y en nuestro hermano de clan, sólo puedo disfrutar de ese placer cuando sale a alguno de sus frecuentes viajes, o cuando debe ir a cazar a la ciudad. De hecho, cuando los tres compartimos el lecho de Nadya, ni tan siquiera puedo gozar de su sangre. Ella no la ofrece, y nosotros no la exigimos. Lyosha y yo sabemos cuál es el problema. Nadya es una criatura extraordinariamente complicada. E insegura, a pesar de lo mucho que ha mejorado en ese aspecto. Sabe que la sangre sólo se otorga por amor, y se resiste a ofrecérsela a Tadeo por miedo a despertar nuestros celos. Pero mi hermano y yo no necesitamos de esa demostración. Por mucho que Nadya ame a Tadeo – y lo ama, lo sé bien – los cuatro sabemos que ella no será siempre para él del modo que siempre será para nosotros. No hay celos, no hay dudas. Ella lo ama, y su sangre es un regalo que puede y debe hacerle. Y me consta que nuestro hermano de clan necesita ese regalo, aunque jamás haya expresado ese deseo en voz alta. Porque si alguien puede acabar con toda la increíble seguridad que Tadeo tiene en si mismo, esa es Nadya. Como él mismo dijo una vez, si hay una criatura capaz de llevar de la nariz a un Hijo del Milenio, esa sólo puede ser una mujer. Por mucho que Tadeo sepa que Nadya lo ama, el que no le ofrezca su sangre es una espina clavada en su corazón que cada vez lo hiere más profundamente.

Dudé un instante, preguntándome si debía tomarla o esperar otra ocasión, debatiéndome entre la quemazón de mi garganta, de mi cuerpo y hasta de mi maldito cerebro, y el temor a causar un momento incómodo, difícilmente reparable. Fue entonces cuando sentí los ojos de Lyosha clavados en mí. Alcé la vista, y el sonrió apenas.

"_¿Crees qué…?"_, susurré en su mente.

"Hazlo", me instó en un murmullo.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, deslicé mis dedos por la cara interior del muslo de Nadya, recorriendo la tentación pulsante de su arteria, mi lugar favorito para beber de ella. Mi compañera supo al instante lo que pretendía. Alzó la cabeza, miró mis manos, y sonrió con deleite.

"Si", suspiró en un delicioso ronroneo.

Disfruté del doloroso placer de la espera sólo un par de segundos más. Después clavé mis dientes en ella, y mi boca se llenó con el exquisito sabor de su sangre. Ella gimió al recibir mi ponzoña, y sus gemidos se intensificaron con el veneno de mi hermano. Pero Tadeo se apartó de la escena, indeciso. Nadya lo percibió y alzó sus brazos hacia él.

"Tadeo…", susurró.

Mi hermano de clan se arrojó en esos brazos anhelantes sin dudarlo un instante, y probó por fin el regalo que tanto ansiaba. Antes de que el placer de nuestra compañera llegara a su clímax, inyectó su ponzoña en nosotros, apresurada, ansiosa. Me apresuré a apartar mi mano de sus labios, y mis hermanos me imitaron cuando llegó su turno. No podemos permitir que en su abandono, Nadya pruebe nuestra sangre. Ya sabemos que el resultado puede ser fatal. Nadya no puede beber de humanos, ni de los nuestros, sin caer en un profundo sueño que puede tener terribles consecuencias, como Lyosha y yo sabemos bien desde la aventura de Chernobil. Nadya estuvo a punto de morir entonces, y jamás permitiré que vuelva a pasar por algo así. Al menos, no hasta que alguien me garantice que puede beber de mí sin caer en ese extraño sueño. Y si eso ocurre, si el milagro se produce, le daré hasta la última gota de mi sangre si me la pide.

Y en ese instante dejé de pensar, y me abandoné al más poderoso afrodisíaco que la Naturaleza se ha atrevido a crear. La ponzoña del ser que amas. Y el placer del lazo único, inigualable, que enlaza al bebedor con quien cede su sangre, conectándolos por un instante de conocimiento absoluto, de sinceridad total e inimitable, volviéndolo uno con su víctima o con su amado. Alcancé el éxtasis en un momento, y fue a la vez eterno y dolorosamente breve. Satisfecho y saciado, me dejé caer entre los muslos de Nadya, aspirando su maravilloso aroma. Mis hermanos la estrecharon entre sus brazos, y permanecimos inmóviles, disfrutando del momento, hasta que la voz de Nadya rompió el silencio.

"Tenemos trabajo", susurró sonriente.

"Al infierno con el trabajo", mascullé, provocando su risa. "Que lo hagan otros"

"¿Otros cabezas de clan, quieres decir?", sonrió con divertida ironía.

"Exacto", repliqué sin inmutarme.

"¿Y quiénes son, si puedo saberlo?"

"Ya se encargarán nuestros primos de elegirlos cuando vean que no salimos. No me preocupa", sonreí, hundiendo mi cabeza entre sus muslos.

Entre risas, se sacudió entre mis brazos, intentando liberarse. Sin demasiado ímpetu, y por supuesto, sin ningún éxito. Cuando supe que estaba a punto de rendirse, me aparté bruscamente de ella, salí de la cama y comencé a vestirme, sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella, que arden con el fuego de su irritación. Odia que le haga esas cosas, y precisamente por eso, no puedo resistirme a hacerla caer una y otra vez. Mis hermanos disimularon la risa a sus espaldas.

"Está bien. Hora de trabajar", dijo animosamente, fingiendo no haberse alterado por mi juego, aunque sin poder esconder a nuestros bien afinados sentidos su verdadero estado de ánimo. Inclinó la cabeza, concentrándose. "Pero Barenor no está en casa"

Eso captó nuestra atención. Crucé una mirada con mis hermanos y ellos me devolvieron una sonrisa irónica. Me asomé a la ventana, y ellos me siguieron, escudriñando sobre mis hombros.

"¿Ves algo?", inquirió Lyosha.

"No, ¿puedes tu leerla?"

"Deben estar en el bosque", sugirió Tadeo. "No iba a arriesgarse en casa"

"¿Habláis de Silvana y Barenor?", preguntó Nadya, saltando de la cama.

No hace mucho, habríamos recibido una reprimenda sobre lo poco oportuno que es utilizar nuestros sentidos para espiar, pero Nadya ya ha superado esa fase. Primero aprendes las reglas, y luego aprendes a romperlas. Trotó hasta la ventana, y separó a mis hermanos para conseguir un espacio a mi lado. Frunció el ceño, y estudió el bosque con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Si yo no los veo, querida, difícilmente vas a verlos tú", sonreí.

"¿Y si nos acercamos un poco?", sugirió con picardía.

"¿Y si nos ponemos a trabajar?", replicó Lyosha. Ella bufó sonoramente.

"Le quitáis toda la diversión a la vida", masculló.

"Tú fuiste quien nos recordó el trabajo, querida", sonrió Tadeo. "Y estabas en lo cierto. Ya es hora"

Con el gesto teatral de una niña caprichosa, Nadya se apartó de la ventana y se vistió con gestos rápidos y molestos. Cuando terminó, abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió al pasillo con su mejor actitud de dignidad ofendida. Sólo cuando se hubo distanciado de nosotros unos cuantos pasos, en dirección al salón principal, Tadeo se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Espero que me lo contéis con todo lujo de detalles cuando estemos solos", vocalizó.

Reímos entre dientes. Imaginaba – y probablemente mi hermano sabría de primera mano – que Tadeo se había dado perfecta cuenta de que yo había visto al elfo y a nuestra prima en cuanto me señalaron hacia donde debía mirar, pero si Nadya se daba cuenta, jamás resolveríamos los asuntos pendientes.

Susurré los nombres de nuestros primos, para que se reunieran con nosotros en el salón. Sé que Klaus y Glauco no están en casa, pero alguien los avisará de inmediato. Las órdenes en esta familia se trasmiten con rapidez y eficacia, sin discutirlas jamás. En cuanto alcanzamos la puerta del salón principal, Árvidas y Gelo ya estaban esperándonos.

"¿Has estado ya con tu compañera?", pregunté, entrando en el salón.

Mi hermano y yo atravesamos juntos la puerta, seguidos por Tadeo. En su casa, le cedemos a él el primer lugar, pero aquí los que mandamos somos nosotros, así que ese es nuestro privilegio. Ari y Ángelo entraron al final, como corresponde a su estatus, aunque si ninguno de los cabezas de clan estuviéramos en casa ellos encabezarían la marcha. Son los miembros de mayor nivel de nuestras casas, sólo por debajo de nosotros. Y saben hacerse respetar casi tan bien como mis hermanos y yo.

"No recuerda nada", respondió mi antiguo pupilo en cuanto nos acomodamos junto al fuego.

Nadya está en la mesa junto a la ventana, observando su portátil con el ceño fruncido. Sin duda se ha dado cuenta de que he intentado acceder a él, pero está esperando el momento oportuno para comentarlo.

"Eso no es malo", asintió Lyosha. "Y tú también deberías olvidar"

"Olvidaré en cuanto me haya vengado", masculló Ángelo.

"Y tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo. Nadya habló con ellos antes de que el elfo los sacara del embrujo, y quizá podamos saber desde donde tienes que empezar a buscar", lo animé, para a continuación volverme hacia Nadya, que sigue mirando el ordenador con una expresión nada prometedora. "Querida, ¿podrías decirnos lo que has averiguado?"

"Si, por supuesto", respondió, sólo un segundo demasiado tarde.

Rodeó la mesa y tomó asiento en el amplio sofá, entre Ángelo y Árvidas. Del bolsillo posterior de sus vaqueros desgastados, sacó un mapa arrugado y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Mientras tanto, Lyosha invitaba a entrar a Klaus y Glauco, que se deslizaron silenciosamente dentro de la habitación. Al ver el mapa extendido, se situaron tras el sofá, detrás de Nadya, y se concentraron en la explicación que ella estaba empezando a dar.

"Al principio, fui incapaz de encontrar un punto en común. En casa, sus tareas no coincidieron. Y aunque por vuestra actitud, ya había descartado que el ataque tuviera lugar en nuestros terrenos, lo investigué igualmente. Lo único que puedo deciros, es que los dos salieron a la ciudad, aproximadamente a la misma hora. Sue estuvo toda la tarde de compras en esta zona", aclaró, señalando un área pequeña al norte de la ciudad.

"La zona de las boutiques", sonrió Ángelo con afecto. "Desde que descubrió esas calles, Maelock ha ampliado nuestro armario tres veces"

Todos los presentes lo acompañamos en su sonrisa. Sue es una mujer muy consciente de su hermosura, y por consiguiente, extraordinariamente coqueta. Jamás la he visto repetir un vestido en el tiempo que lleva en nuestra casa, y dudo mucho que lo vea en el futuro.

"No creo que Lucas la acompañara", sonrió Glauco. "¿Dónde estuvo él?"

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Nadya, para dejar paso a una expresión severa.

"Aquí", respondió, señalando un único punto en el mapa.

Los hombres cruzamos una rápida mirada entre nosotros, sonriendo con disimulo. Todos sabemos perfectamente que es ese pequeño punto de la ciudad, y quien más quien menos, ya ha estado allí en más de una ocasión.

"¿Os suena?", preguntó Nadya con evidente ironía.

"Más o menos", sonrió Lyosha.

"Si, yo también creo recordar que alguien me ha hablado de ese lugar", intervino Tadeo.

Nadya lo taladró con la mirada.

"Qué curioso. Yo he oído exactamente lo contrario. Según mis noticias, tú fuiste quien le habló de ese lugar a todos nuestros primos"

Tadeo rió entre dientes, muy poco impresionado por el mal humor de Nadya.

"No deberías tomártelo a mal, querida. Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú la que me tuvo aguardando más de tres meses. ¿Qué esperabas de mí? ¿Votos monacales?"

"Dejando al margen lo obvio, la obediencia y la pobreza tampoco han sido nunca lo tuyo", rió Ángelo.

"¿Qué quieres? Soy un vampiro. Demándame", replicó Tadeo con afectación, atusando los puños de su delicada camisa de hilo.

"Mejor dejamos el tema, ¿de acuerdo?", masculló Nadya.

"Esas dos zonas están muy separadas entre sí", intervino Klaus, tras dedicarle una mirada irónica a su cabeza de clan. "Y los sembradores son muy territoriales"

"Cierto. Jamás hay dos grupos en muchos kilómetros de distancia", aprobó Tadeo. "Sin embargo, ambos ataques tuvieron lugar el mismo día, y por los síntomas probablemente muy próximos en el tiempo"

"Imposible", rechazó Lyosha. "A uno de los dos tiene que haberle afectado más. Las dos zonas están en extremos opuestos de la ciudad, y ya hemos investigado el camino"

Permanecimos en silencio, analizando el mapa, hasta que Nadya saltó de su asiento como impulsada por un muelle, hablando consigo misma. Se abalanzó sobre el ordenador, y tecleó furiosamente unos instantes. En menos de un minuto, se levantaba con una sonrisa de triunfo pintada en el rostro.

"Ha tenido que ser aquí", exclamó con orgullo.

Nos concentramos en el mapa, siguiendo las calles desde las distintas entradas a la ciudad hasta ambos puntos de destino. No parece haber ningún modo de que nuestros primos tomaran una ruta tan absurda, a menos que se hayan detenido a algo antes de llegar a los lugares que Nadya señaló hace un momento, y de ser así, ya lo habría dicho. Le di vueltas y más vueltas, y finalmente, miré a mi compañera con escepticismo.

"¿Estás segura, querida?", se adelantó Lyosha.

Nadya chascó la lengua despreciativamente.

"Qué falta de confianza", desaprobó. "Es cierto que es una ruta muy poco eficiente, pero hay un motivo"

Con un bolígrafo, marcó varias calles, y trazó dos rutas que convergían en el punto que señaló en un comienzo.

"Están haciendo reparaciones en el alcantarillado. Las últimas nevadas han causado muchos estragos. Y para eso…"

"¡Han cerrado estas calles! Así que necesariamente han convergido en este punto", exclamé. Me levanté y tomé la cara de Nadya entre mis manos, y la besé con fuerza. "Tengo por compañera a la criatura más inteligente del planeta"

"Tenemos", sonrió Lyosha.

"No. Cuando es inconsciente y testaruda es vuestra compañera. Cuando es genial, es la mía", reí.

"Muy bonito", se quejó Nadya, aunque sonriente.

"No es diferente de lo que tú haces con Andy, querida", repliqué.

"De acuerdo", dijo Ángelo, poniéndose en pie. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Nosotros tenemos asuntos que resolver. Ve tú. Y que te acompañe Klaus", ordenó Tadeo. "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer", añadió, en dirección a su hombre de confianza.

El taciturno Klaus asintió con una breve inclinación de cabeza, y salió sin añadir ni una sola palabra más, sin necesidad de preguntas. Le dejará a Ángelo encargarse de su venganza, pero lo frenará a tiempo para poder beber la sangre de los sembradores de cizaña antes de que la vida se escape por completo de ellos. Interrogarlos no servirá de nada, pero las visiones pueden darle una buena pista acerca del que los ha enviado, y del motivo por el que lo ha hecho. Ángelo se encogió de hombros, y lo siguió, sonriendo en anticipación al placer de la caza.

"Me gustaría acompañarlos", solicitó Glauco. "También es mi compañera"

"Y en otra ocasión, hasta yo os hubiera acompañado", respondió Lyosha. "Pero tenemos que irnos en unas cuantas horas, y os necesitamos aquí. No sabemos si este ataque se repetirá, y prefiero que la familia esté bien protegida. Tendremos que seguir con la vigilancia, hasta que encontremos respuestas"

"¿Repetirse?", espetó Glauco con ironía. "En cuanto Gelo llegue a la ciudad y encuentre el rastro de esas ratas, no podrán repetir nada jamás"

"No hemos sido los únicos en ser atacados. Esto ha ocurrido en varios clanes. En todas partes. Incluso tu antiguo clan fue atacado, Ari", explicó Lyosha, pacientemente.

"¡Estás bromeando!", exclamó Árvidas. "¿Han atacado a Lisías?"

"Y a Pedro, y a Zedong, y a saber a cuantos más", mascullé. "Lo que me recuerda, querida, que deberías llamar a los clanes, y averiguar cuántos más han sufrido ataques en nuestro continente"

"Si, por supuesto", susurró Nadya, con un hilo de voz. "Si no me necesitáis, me pondré a ello de inmediato. Pero… ¿Porqué? Llevan meses escondiéndose como ratas, ¿porqué ahora?"

"Los elfos creen que va a haber problemas", respondí a regañadientes. "Los sembradores han aprovechado la oportunidad"

"¿Qué clase de problemas?", preguntó Glauco.

Por fortuna, Nadya no captó la rápida mirada de advertencia que le dirigimos a nuestro primo. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta al momento. Las explicaciones tendrán que esperar.

"Ya los conoces", gruñó Tadeo. "Mucha palabrería y muy pocas respuestas"

"Ayer nos cruzamos con un Golem. Buscaba a vampiros. Al parecer, los nigromantes también han percibido algo extraño. Quizá nos aclaren algo más", expliqué.

"Así que por eso tenéis que iros. Vais a reuniros con el nigromante", murmuró Árvidas. "Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a ninguno"

"Por no hablar de los Golem", comentó Glauco. "Los creía extintos"

"Tú has tenido tratos con ellos, ¿no es así?", inquirió Árvidas en dirección a Tadeo.

Mi hermano de clan esbozó una sonrisa torcida,

"Lisías es bastante menos discreto de lo que pensaba", respondió, sin rastro de acritud.

"Ya te he dicho que hablaba a menudo de ti. Te aprecia mucho, lo sabes", replicó Ari. "¿Son de fiar?"

Tadeo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Importa eso?"

"No demasiado"

No. No importa demasiado. Si la información es útil, bienvenida sea. No habrá pactos con ellos que puedan romper, ni acuerdos que puedan causar una traición. Los vampiros no negociamos con los humanos, del mismo modo que ellos no negocian con sus mascotas. Si quieren ayuda, y nos conviene, se la prestaremos, pero sólo por nuestro propio interés. Sin trueques, sin condiciones. Y si su historia no es verosímil… Bueno, el mundo no echará en falta a un mísero nigromante y su muerto andante.

"¿Cuándo salís?", preguntó Nadya.

"Lo antes posible, querida. El encuentro es esta noche, y tenemos que rastrear la zona antes", respondió Lyosha.

"Está bien. Entonces es mejor que me ponga a llamar a los clanes"

"Y que nosotros vayamos a organizar la vigilancia. Los jóvenes tendrán que salir acompañados, por si acaso"

Los tres se pusieron en pie, y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero hay algo que me corre mucha más prisa resolver que descubrir que clanes han podido ser atacados. Llamé a Nadya, y ella me miró, impaciente. Árvidas y Glauco siguieron su camino.

"Nadya, necesito que hagas algo por mí"

"¿Tiene que ver con mi ordenador?", preguntó de inmediato. Asentí. "Sabía que lo habíais tocado. Si quieres encontrar información, deberías usar cualquier otro equipo. No tienes ni idea de manejar mi máquina, ya lo sabes"

"No buscaba información", respondí a regañadientes. Miré a mi hermano, y él asintió. Bajé la cabeza, y reprimí la necesidad de apretarme el puente de la nariz. Un gesto adquirido de mis tratos con humanos, y que me cuesta controlar cuando estoy nervioso o inquieto. Tomé aliento con disimulo, y miré a Nadya con lo que espero sea una expresión despreocupada. "Esa máquina me produjo malestar, y necesitaba averiguar a que se debía"

"¿Te provocó una reacción instintiva? ¿Una mala premonición?", preguntó, abriendo los ojos de par en par. "¿_Mi_ máquina?", exclamó, subrayando el posesivo.

Sonreí a mi pesar. Nadya odia las críticas a la seguridad de sus juguetes. Y mucho más al que considera su niño mimado. Su ordenador. Y hasta en mi mente sonó el posesivo destacado, provocando una risa disimulada de mi hermano.

"Cualquier máquina, Nadya", aclaró pacientemente. "Por eso estábamos en la sala de ordenadores antes"

"¿Y habéis encontrado algo?"

"Nada en absoluto"

"No me sorprende. Mis máquinas son seguras", replicó con irritación.

"Aún así, cuando termines de hablar con los clanes, deberías examinarlas. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que hay en ellas, como funcionan. Si hay algún motivo para que causen ese malestar en Leo, lo encontrarás", intervino Tadeo.

Eso la serenó. Un poco. Consideró las palabras de mi hermano de clan durante un instante que pareció eterno, y finalmente suspiró.

"Está bien. Llamaré a los clanes, y me pondré manos a la obra"

"Hazlo. Y llámanos si encuentras algo importante antes de que regresemos. Pero no si ya ha anochecido. No voy a contestar al teléfono delante de un mortal", dijo mi hermano, antes de que todos nos pusiéramos en marcha, esperando poder aclarar, aunque solo fuera en parte, el misterio de los ataques y de los malos augurios.


	8. Capítulo 7 NADEZHDA

Hoy no me lío, q tengo prisa, pero quería colgar este capi como regalo de cumpleañazos par Arthe. Muchos besos hermana!!!

Capítulo 7. NADEZHDA.

"Te llamaremos en cuanto estemos de regreso, querida", me serenó Lyosha.

Después de la reunión, y de que todos tuvimos claro cual iba a ser nuestro trabajo durante las próximas horas, las cosas se pusieron en marcha a velocidad de vértigo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de pensarlo, mis compañeros recogieron unas cuantas cosas, y se dirigieron al garaje sin apenas cruzar una palabra entre ellos, pero sin vacilar ni una sola vez. Como si tuvieran preparado desde hace meses lo que deberían hacer y como hacerlo, y lo hubieran ensayado un día y otro y otro hasta que todo fuera perfecto. Siempre me asombra la increíble coordinación que existe entre ellos cuando se trata de ponerse en marcha para hacer algún "trabajo". Está claro que no se llega a los once siglos sin aprender unas cuantas cosas…

Después de besarme, y cruzar unas cuantas palabras apresuradas de despedida conmigo, subieron a mi 4X4 y se perdieron en el horizonte, atravesando el paisaje nevado, dejándome preocupada y nerviosa. No me asusta demasiado la reunión con el nigromante. Ya sé lo que pueden llegar a hacer. Un mortal, por muy poderoso que sea, no es rival para tres Hijos del Milenio. Y desde luego, tampoco me asusta que conduzcan en medio de la inminente nevada. Los reflejos de Lyosha son impecables, como los de cualquiera de ellos, y por una vez, han tenido la prudencia de llevarse mi Land Rover en lugar de uno de sus deportivos. Aunque tampoco me preocuparía si no fuera así. La larga recta que conduce al pueblo les ha ofrecido a mis compañeros muchos ratos de diversión. En los días tranquilos, cuando ya han asistido a los entrenamientos, escuchado los informes de sus hombres de confianza y solucionado cualquier tema pendiente, es frecuente verlos competir lanzados a tumba abierta por la carretera, forzando los motores de sus coches hasta casi reventarlos. Por fortuna, prácticamente ningún mortal se acerca a nuestros terrenos, o de lo contrario quedaría estupefacto al ver un Lamborghini, un Ferrari y un Masserati volando en medio de la nada, adelantándose entre ellos de un modo que ningún piloto humano sería capaz de imitar jamás.

Cuando mi coche se perdió en la distancia, regresé a casa, dispuesta a empezar mi trabajo. Subí lentamente las escaleras de la mansión, atravesando la pesada puerta principal. Me detuve en el vestíbulo apenas un segundo, sólo para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba. Ni Barenor ni Silvana han regresado aún. Menos mal que el elfo ha cumplido su cometido antes de dejarse enredar por los encantos de mi prima. Ascendí las escaleras y al llegar al amplio descansillo, tomé el segundo tramo, a la izquierda, dirigiéndome a la zona de las habitaciones de mis primos. Me detuve ante la primera puerta a la derecha, las estancias de Glauco, Gelo y Sue, esperando ser invitada. Pero no fue necesario, antes de que llegara a tener tiempo de posar la mano en el pomo, Andy salió de la habitación, y se arrojó en mis brazos, riendo alegremente.

"Hola mami", canturreó.

"Hola Nadya", lo corregí, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Da igual cuanto insista en que nos llame por nuestros nombres de pila. Soy perfectamente consciente de que mis compañeros fomentan a mis espaldas que su hijo los llame 'padres' o 'papás'. Y la verdad es que no tengo corazón para ponerme demasiado estricta al respecto. A mí también se me calientan las entrañas cuando escucho el milagroso título.

"Nadya, yo…", susurró Sue.

"No hace falta que digas nada, Sue. Son cosas que pasan. ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuando los brujos me atacaron el año pasado? Y eso fue culpa de mi testarudez. Tú lo único que hiciste fue salir a pasar una tarde de compras"

"Y una vez más ha sido Ángelo el que se ha visto implicado sin comerlo ni beberlo", suspiró.

"Gelo está bien, querida. Y estará mejor en cuanto se haya vengado. No te culpa, puedes estar segura"

Sue no respondió. Se limitó a bajar la vista, y concentrarse en sus manos. Suspiré. Menos mal que en esta ocasión, tengo el modo perfecto para distraerla hasta que llegue su compañero.

"Escucha, tienes que animarte. Tengo mucho trabajo, y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda"

"Lo que necesites"

"Supongo que ya te habrán dicho que han atacado a más clanes. Tenemos que averiguar cuales han sufrido ataques, y cuales necesitan nuestra ayuda"

Sue suspiró con resignación. Sabe al igual que yo, que en nuestro continente esa es una ardua tarea. En Europa y Asia, los clanes más pequeños y débiles, han sido exterminados hace siglos, o han acabado por fundirse con los principales. El poder está equilibrado desde hace más tiempo del que nadie puede recordar, y apenas quedan un puñado de familias entre las que se reparte todo el territorio. Pero aquí estamos plagados de decenas de pequeños clanes con apenas un puñado de miembros, que se pasan media vida discutiendo y guerreando entre ellos intentando arañar unas migajas de poder. Shannen y Alejandra seguramente no han hecho más de cinco o seis llamadas a los clanes principales, y ellos las han puesto al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido en los más pequeños. Yo tendré que hacer al menos una veintena. Aquí el único clan dominante es el nuestro, seguido muy de lejos por el de Malachy.

Tendí la mano hacia Andros y los guié a ambos hasta el despacho de mis compañeros. Mi hijo obedeció sin rechistar. Es travieso, si, y un auténtico terremoto, pero desde que tiene uso de razón, sus padres y yo le hemos inculcado que cuando llega el momento de dejar las bromas, no hay espacio para negociar. En nuestro mundo, no hay derechos de sucesión. No se trasmite el poder de padres a hijos, por la sencilla razón de que, hasta Andros, no había padres e hijos. El que quiera el mando ha de ganárselo. Y ha de ganárselo no sólo con su reputación, sino también con fuerza, autoridad y capacidad de trabajo. Por eso, desde muy pequeño, mi hijo asiste a las reuniones de sus padres, y ha aprendido a permanecer callado, observando y aprendiendo. Parte de sus obligaciones diarias es atender al modo en que resolvemos los asuntos cotidianos, y no tan cotidianos, y tomar buena nota de todo, para después poder responder a mis preguntas, o a las preguntas de Leo y Lyosha. Incluso Tadeo ha tomado por costumbre llevarlo consigo cuando resuelve algún problema entre sus pendencieros cazadores, para que aprenda otra faceta fundamental de su educación. Y es que si bien en mi casa, la sangre rara vez llega al río, Tadeo a menudo tiene que interponerse en el medio de una pelea, y 'resolverla' a su propia y particular manera. No soy una madre mortal. No protejo a mi hijo de la violencia. La violencia es parte necesaria y fundamental de su vida y su mundo, y cuanto antes aprenda a manejarse con ella, mucho mejor.

Así que cuando llegamos al despacho, Andy tomó asiento en un rincón, y clavó en nosotras sus enormes ojos azules, idénticos a los de Leo, atrapando cada palabra, cada movimiento y cada indicación apenas susurrada, dispuesto a aprender algo nuevo. Tras decidir a que clanes llamaría cada una, Sue y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra de inmediato. Apenas llevábamos diez minutos llamando, cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Colgué el teléfono y le hice una seña a mi prima para que no siguiera llamando al terminar. Tras despedirse, me miró intrigada. Enarcó las cejas a modo de muda pregunta.

"Algo no encaja", murmuré, mientras mis dedos marcaban velozmente un número grabado a fuego en mi memoria desde casi mis primeros días como vampiro. Shannen contestó de inmediato, casi sin darme tiempo a escuchar el tono de llamada.

"Hola, Shynn"

"Nadya, querida. Debes estar agobiada de trabajo. Esto es una auténtica locura", saludó apresuradamente.

"¿Cuántos clanes han atacado en vuestra área?", pregunté, ignorando las cortesías.

"Prácticamente todos. Se han salvado algunos de los más aislados, pero poco más. Y en algunos la situación está descontrolada. Ni imagino lo que debes estar pasando tú"

"Ese es el problema", mascullé. "Aquí apenas han atacado a un par de clanes. La mayoría de los jóvenes están incluso mejor de lo que estaban hace días"

El asombrado silencio que siguió a mis palabras, casi se pudo palpar. Escuché un cruce de murmullos entre mis dos amigas, que me esforcé en no descifrar. Después, escuché la voz de Alejandra.

"Quizá el ataque proviene de aquí, y no se han podido organizar lo bastante rápido", sugirió. "Déjalo en nuestras manos. Si el que lo ha planeado está en nuestra área de influencia, Lisías lo encontrará", añadió en tono ominoso. No me gustaría estar en el pellejo del que ha preparado todo esto si realmente Lisías lo encuentra. Y no tengo demasiadas dudas de que eso va a ocurrir.

"Está bien, pero seguiré llamando de todos modos. Quizá en el sur tengan más problemas. Son más débiles y mucho más visibles para cualquiera que sepa mirar"

"Está bien, Nadya. Hablaremos después", respondió Sandra distraídamente.  
Sentí la inquietud de Andros, y me volví con rapidez hacia él, colgando el teléfono de un golpe. No tardé ni dos segundos en darme cuenta de que sus emociones no son más que un espejo de las mías. Me forcé a sonreír, aún a sabiendas de que eso no va a engañarle, y tendí las manos hacia él. Saltó de su asiento y se refugió en mis brazos, mirándome como si quisiera escudriñar mi alma.

"No es nada, hijo. Tu madre se obsesiona estúpidamente a veces", murmuré, abrazándolo con fuerza, y obligándome a serenarme por el bien de los dos.

El teléfono interrumpió el momento dejando oír su estruendoso toque. A menudo me pregunto porqué diablos tengo el tono del teléfono tan alto, cuando cualquiera de nosotros es capaz de oírlo sonar a metros y metros de distancia. Sue extendió la mano hacia el terminal, pero la detuve con un gesto veloz. Si alguien tiene problemas, agradecerá no tener que esperar para hablar con la dama de clan. Me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Malachy después de mi saludo.

"Nadya, ¿puedo hablar con tus compañeros?", preguntó con un deje de impaciencia mal disimulado.

"Lo siento, Mal. Han salido, y no creo que vuelvan hasta bien entrada la noche. O incluso hasta mañana. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

La brusquedad y rudeza de la maldición que dejó escapar entre dientes, me sorprendió incluso tratándose de Malachy. Mi estómago dio un vuelco, haciendo que Andy saltara de mis brazos para poder estudiar mi rostro situándose frente a mí.

"¿Ocurre algo grave? ¿Está bien Mimí?", pregunté apresuradamente.

"No, no está bien. Nada está bien. Escucha, Nadya, tienes que localizarlos. Tengo que hablar con ellos cuanto antes"

"¿Os han atacado los sembradores de cizaña?", pregunté, atropellando sus últimas palabras.

Se hizo un pesado silencio que apenas duró un segundo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó al fin.

"Decenas de clanes han sido atacados. Nosotros, Lisías, Pedro, Lázaro… En muchas familias hay dos o tres afectados"

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa seca, carente por completo de humor.

"¿Dos o tres?", espetó. "Nadya, en mi casa han caído más de una docena"

Sin responderle siquiera, pulsé la tecla de conferencia y marqué el número de teléfono de mi coche. Lyosha respondió al tercer timbrazo, intentando disimular su irritación.

"¿Ocurre algo, querida?", preguntó, componiendo a duras penas un tono amable.

"Es Malachy. Los sembradores se han cebado con él. Han caído más de la mitad de sus primos"

"¿Lo tienes al teléfono?", preguntó Tadeo de inmediato.

"Estoy aquí. Sabéis que no os pediría esto si no fuera absolutamente necesario pero…"

"La ayuda te llegará cuanto antes", intervino Leo con impaciencia. Y la seriedad en su voz me preocupó mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera escuchado hasta entonces. Leo se toma a broma incluso las situaciones más comprometidas. Es su forma de afrontarlas, y le funciona mejor que bien.

"Nosotros iremos en cuanto acabemos aquí. Y será lo antes posible, tienes mi palabra", añadió Lyosha.

"Eso espero. Por ahora aún puedo hacer valer mi autoridad, pero no sé cuanto aguantaré. Y más teniendo en cuenta que hasta mi dama de clan está descontrolada"

"¿Cuánto tiempo, Mal?", preguntó Leo, en el mismo tono circunspecto.

"Bueno…", titubeó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que tengas que empezar con las ejecuciones, Mal?", insistió.

"No más de doce horas. Probablemente menos", respondió al fin Malachy, resignado.

¿Ejecuciones?, vocalicé, mirando a Sue. Ella me devolvió la mirada, tan confundida como yo.

"Está bien", suspiró Tadeo. "Intentaremos acabar antes de ese plazo. Resiste cuanto puedas"

Malachy colgó con un apresurado 'gracias'

"Nadya, avisa a Árvidas y a Glauco", ordenó Lyosha.

Antes de que acabara la frase, Sue ya estaba en el pasillo, pronunciando sus nombres con evidente urgencia. Decidí aprovechar los escasos segundos de que disponía para solventar mis dudas.

"¿Ejecuciones?"

Pude escuchar con claridad los suspiros. Incluso los imaginé perfectamente cruzando miradas, intentando decidir que iban a contarme, o quizá sólo tratando de ganar tiempo.

"Si Malachy no consigue detener las peleas, va a tener que recurrir a castigos ejemplares, Nadya", explicó Leo a regañadientes.

"Pero…"

"No puede permitir que el clan se le vaya de las manos. Ellos o él. Los rebeldes o toda la familia", me interrumpió Lyosha.

"Pero los rebeldes son mayoría. Y no están rebelándose por gusto", protesté.

"Eso lo sabemos todos. Pero si no lo hace morirá todo su clan, en lugar de uno o dos que sirvan de ejemplo"

No pude seguir preguntando. Árvidas y Glauco entraron guiados por Sue, azuzados por su evidente angustia. Mis compañeros escucharon sus pasos, y hablaron antes de que yo pudiera tan siquiera decirles que estaban al teléfono.

"Escoged a media docena de hombres. Antiguos, bien preparados y, sobre todo, con los nervios bien templados. Me da igual si son de la familia o de los visitantes, pero hacedlo cuanto antes", ordenó Lyosha secamente.

"Y sacad a Barenor de donde quiera que esté – o de quien quiera que esté – y que os acompañe. Malachy está en un aprieto. Los sembradores se han cebado con sus primos. No le falta nada para empezar con las ejecuciones", añadió Leo, intentando imprimir a su voz y a sus palabras su habitual buen humor, sin conseguirlo del todo.

"Uno de vosotros debe quedarse, y asegurarse de que se cumple el toque de queda. No sabemos si esto es un ataque puntual o han empezado algo más grande. Hoy son los sembradores de cizaña… Mañana puede ser algo peor…", murmuró Tadeo.

"Yo me quedaré", decidió Árvidas. "Glauco puede llevar la avioneta. Será más rápido. Y avisaremos a los elfos para que vigilen los bosques"

"En cuanto Klaus regrese, que ponga a mis hombres a trabajar. Los quiero siguiendo sin descanso cualquier rastro por absurdo que les parezca. Y mandad a uno de ellos a casa de Malachy", intervino Tadeo. "A Santino", decidió al cabo de un segundo.

"Nadya, ¿algún clan más necesita ayuda?", preguntó Lyosha.

"No", respondí con rapidez. "Ya hemos llamado a más de la mitad, y sólo Lázaro y Chris ha sufrido ataques leves. Los elfos pueden encargarse. Pero creo que en Europa están mucho peor"

"Lisías se ocupará", espetó Leo.

"Pero… ¿no os extraña que a ellos les haya ido peor que aquí? ¿Y que se hayan cebado tanto con Malachy? No es el clan más débil ni de lejos"

"Ahora no hay tiempo para discutirlo, Nadya", me frenó Lyosha. "Cuando la situación esté controlada, será el momento de pensarlo. Ahora es el momento de actuar"

"Tú sólo encárgate de ayudar a los hombres a mantener el toque de queda, querida. Es importante", intervino Tadeo. "Hablaremos a la vuelta"

"Y ese toque de queda te incluye también a ti, Nadezhda, no lo olvides", dijo Leo.

"Por supuesto", asentí sin dudarlo.

Leo sólo me llama por mi nombre completo cuando sospecha que estoy a punto de hacer algo que él considera estúpido o arriesgado, o cuando intenta trasmitirme la importancia y la seriedad de sus palabras. Por si eso no fuera suficiente para preocuparme, el hecho de que Lyosha, mi prudente y sensato Lyosha dijera que era momento de actuar antes que de pensar, me sumió en un estado cercano a la histeria. En todos los años que llevo viviendo con él, jamás ha actuado apresuradamente. Jamás ha tomado una decisión sin meditarla. Sólo Leo consigue arrastrarlo de tarde en tarde, empujándolo con su inveterada impulsividad, pero jamás es algo que mi compañero haga por si mismo. Si Lyosha piensa que no hay ni tiempo para considerar las implicaciones de mis sospechas, es que el problema de Malachy es mucho más grave de lo que su tono casi indiferente pretendía demostrar.

Tomé aire profundamente, intentando serenarme. No tanto por mí, como por mi hijo, cuyos ojos han empezado a oscurecerse como respuesta airada a mi preocupación. Después de colgar el auricular, tras asegurarles que seguiría sus órdenes al pie de la letra, me volví hacia Árvidas y Glauco, que ya estaban abandonando la habitación.

"¿Puedo hacer algo más que esperar y ver?", pregunté, en un tono que pretendía sonara como una orden.

Cruzaron una mirada entre ellos, y finalmente, Árvidas asintió.

"Termina de llamar a los clanes, Nadya. Si hay más con problemas graves, vamos a tener que organizarnos para enviarles ayuda"

"No me llevará demasiado tiempo. Ya casi he terminado, y por el momento nadie está tan mal como Malachy"

"Mejor. No me gusta nada la idea de dejar la familia ahora. Dejarla sin protección para cumplir con nuestros compromisos me gustaría aún menos", masculló Glauco en dirección a Árvidas. "Cuando termines, asegúrate de que todos están en casa", añadió en mi dirección.

"Yo lo haré", se ofreció Sue. "La mayoría han regresado cuando se dio el primer aviso. Son pocos los que aún están ilocalizables"

"Avisa a Klaus y Ángelo. Si hay alguno de los jóvenes en la ciudad, que espere a que ellos lo recojan. No quiero a ningún joven lejos de la protección de los antiguos", indicó Árvidas.

"Y eso os incluye a vosotras", apostilló Glauco, dirigiéndole una mirada severa a su compañera, y una no menos retadora a mí.

"Os avisaré si hay novedades", indiqué, ignorándolo. "¿A quién vas a llevarte?"

"Aún no lo sé. Pero te informaré antes de marchar"

Y antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, los dos volaron fuera de la habitación a más velocidad de lo que jamás les había visto correr. Sue y yo cruzamos una mirada atónita y preocupada.

"¿Habías oído…?", empecé.

"No", respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y me alegro. No es una situación agradable"

"Desde luego, no lo es", asentí.

Ejecutar a tus propios hombres, a miembros de tu clan, es una decisión demasiado difícil, demasiado dura. Al fin y al cabo, no sólo están bajo tu protección. Son tu familia, tus seres queridos. Me estremecí al pensar que eso pudiera pasar en mi casa. Aprecio a todos mis primos, y amo profundamente a muchos de ellos. Si tuviera que ejecutar a Ángelo o Árvidas… O Sue… O la pequeña Cora, o el histriónico Gino… O… Apenas puedo llegar a imaginar como debe estar sintiéndose Malachy en este momento, y como se sentirá Mimí cuando se recupere si las cosas llegan tan lejos.

"¿Qué compromisos tenemos?", sonó la vocecita de Andy, arrancándome de mis negros pensamientos.

"¿Cuáles crees tú que son?", pregunté.

El método socrático funciona a la perfección con Andy. Se toma cada pregunta como un reto que debe superar, más que como un simple ejercicio intelectual. Adora complacernos, y sabe cuanto nos complacen sus respuestas correctas. Mi pequeño frunció el ceño en un gesto demasiado adulto para su corta edad, y retiró el flequillo hacia atrás, en un ademán que imita a la perfección los movimientos de Lyosha cuando está preocupado. Al cabo de un momento, se encogió de hombros y arriesgó una respuesta.

"¿Tenemos que ayudar a los que son más débiles que nosotros?", preguntó, como si la lógica de ese pensamiento se le escapara por completo.

Sonreí. En un mundo tan altamente competitivo como el nuestro, es un concepto difícil de entender.

"Somos el clan más fuerte, el más poderoso y el que tiene más medios. Así que es nuestro cometido resolver sus problemas y actuar de árbitro en sus disputas"

"Pero… ¿Qué conseguimos con eso?", insistió.

"Respeto. Lealtad", respondí.

"Carne de cañón", susurró Sue.

"Si, eso también", reconocí.

"Pero si son más débiles…"

"No matas sólo porque puedas hacerlo, Andy. Hay que proteger a los jóvenes. Un día pueden ser valiosos aliados. Malachy es un aliado valioso, por ejemplo", expliqué.

"El tío Mal me gusta", sonrió, volviendo a ser el niño que en realidad es.

"Y la tía Mimí más", replicó Sue, con sorna.

Si hubiera podido sonrojarse, mi hijo habría enrojecido hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Reprimí una carcajada, y me esforcé sin mucho éxito en componer una expresión severa.

"Es la compañera de Malachy. Debes respetarlos a ambos"

Andy hizo uno de sus pucheros más encantadores… Y más manipuladores. Le sostuve la mirada con firmeza, sin dejarme influenciar por esa preciosa carita de ángel. Poco después, al darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada de mí, sonrió.

"Pero en cuanto sea mayor, hablaré con Malachy", exclamó, con una expresión que nos retaba a contradecirlo.

"¿Quieres ser hermano de Malachy? A tus padres les va a encantar la idea", exclamó Sue, soltando la carcajada.

"Es mejor que mantengamos el secreto al menos hasta que hayan pacificado su casa", reí yo. "En fin, pongámonos a trabajar"

Senté a Andros en mis rodillas para serenarlo mientras tomaba de nuevo el teléfono. Mientras yo hablaba con los clanes, Sue se aseguraba de que todos los miembros de la familia permanecían dentro de nuestros terrenos. Cuando hay un toque de queda, nadie puede ir ni siquiera a cazar sin ser acompañado de uno de los antiguos. No fue demasiado complicado. En cuanto empezó a avisar a los que estaban en la casa, ellos mismos se encargaron de traer a los rezagados. Sólo dos jóvenes están aún en la ciudad. Las noches de juerga suelen ser bastante largas y aún no se han enterado de las novedades. En cuanto los hubo citado, marcó el número de Ángelo para que Klaus y él los recogieran y los trajeran de vuelta, sanos y salvos. Gelo respondió a mitad del primer timbrazo.

"¿Estás bien, querida?", preguntó solicito, casi con inquietud.

"Estoy bien, Ángelo ¿Y vosotros? ¿Habéis encontrado a los sembradores?"

"Está hecho. Estábamos… discutiendo su final", gruñó.

"Tienes que dejar que beba de él en vida, Gelo", dijo Sue, en tono paciente.

"Lo sé. Pero te aseguro que no está siendo fácil", masculló.

"Y tenéis que acabar cuanto antes, primo", intervine. "Hay problemas"

"¿Más?", replicó con ironía.

"En casa de Malachy hay más de una docena de afectados. Han empezado a hablar de…", vacilé. "Ejecuciones"

"¿Han enviado ayuda ya?", medió Klaus.

"Glauco está reuniendo a algunos hombres, Klaus. Tadeo ha ordenado que de tus primos lleven a Santino"

"Buena elección, como de costumbre", comentó. "Está bien. Acabaremos aquí, y volveremos cuanto antes. Diles que me esperen, Nadya, yo también quiero acompañarlos"

"No estoy segura de que debas hacerlo", respondí con prevención. "Tadeo cree que puede haber más problemas. Se ha establecido un toque de queda y ha mandado a vuestros hombres que sigan cualquier pista sin descanso. Alguien tiene que guiarlos, y tú eres el mejor para ese trabajo"

Casi pude oír su sonrisa de complacencia al otro lado de la línea. Tras unos segundos, volvió a hablar.

"Está bien. Es lo más prudente", aceptó.

"Y antes de venir tenéis que recoger a Jimmy, Lucas y Michelle", ordené. "Os están esperando en el centro comercial"

"Así lo haremos", aseguró Ángelo. "Y Nadya, dile a mi hermano que la próxima vez seré yo quien se lleve la diversión"

"Creo que esta es su revancha por los lobos, Gelo", sonreí, antes de colgar.

Dejé el auricular en su lugar, y permanecí unos instantes dándole vueltas a toda la situación, con la incómoda sensación de que algo no termina de encajar. Quizá mis compañeros no tengan tiempo de detenerse a pensar en ello, pero yo no puedo dejar de darle vueltas. Aún así, no creo que yo sola pueda llegar a una conclusión. No sé lo suficiente acerca de los sembradores, o de cómo actúan como para poder encontrar una pauta razonable. Y empiezo a cansarme de llamar a todos los clanes y no recibir más que respuestas negativas. Decidí dejar ese trabajo en manos de Sue, e intentar centrarme en la intuición de Leo. Dejé a Sue en el despacho, y bajé al salón, donde dejé mi máquina por última vez. Tomé asiento en la pesada mesa del salón, y reposé las manos sobre el teclado, sintiendo una ligera irritación. Mis malditas máquinas son seguras. No me importa lo que diga. El problema no puede bajo ningún concepto estar en mis ordenadores. Aunque… Quizá no esté en el ordenador en sí. Quizá haya algo… Alguna pista, algo de información que hemos dejado escapar. Un hilo invisible que conecte algunos de los datos que hemos ido reuniendo en los últimos meses.

Con esa idea en mente, me aislé del mundo exterior, concentrándome en la tarea.


	9. Capitulo 8 TADEO

**Capítulo 8. TADEO.**

Después de colgar el teléfono, Lyosha clavó el pie en el acelerador, lanzando el todo terreno de Nadya a tumba abierta por la carretera. Los tres sabemos que da igual lo mucho que se apresure en llegar a la reserva. Por muy pronto que lleguemos, siempre tendremos que esperar por el nigromante. Aunque quizá a él también le pueda la impaciencia. Aún así, no dije nada. Conducir a toda velocidad es la única forma que mi hermano de clan tiene de quitarse de encima la furia. Ojalá fuera yo el que llevara el vehículo. O Leo. Leo parece a punto de saltar por la ventanilla y llegar corriendo al punto de encuentro.

"Basta ya, Leo", masculló Lyosha. "No podemos hacer nada ahora. No me pongas más nervioso de lo que ya estoy"

"Llama a casa. Quiero saber a quienes van a mandar"

"Dales tiempo. Tienen que organizarse"

"Malachy no tiene tiempo", espetó Leo.

"Aguantará", afirmó Lyosha con seguridad. Sus manos aferradas con fuerza al volante desmentían esa confianza como un grito silencioso. "Es fuerte, es inteligente. Tiene que aguantar", añadió casi para sí mismo.

"Quizá…", empecé.

"No", me interrumpió Lyosha. "Tenemos que ir. Nuestros hombres le ayudarán a mantener la situación controlada. Y nosotros tenemos que buscar respuestas. Lo que más falta nos hace son respuestas"

"No necesito respuestas", gruñó Leo. "Necesito matar"

"Y cuando tengamos nuestras respuestas te dejaré matar cualquier cosa que se ponga en tu camino, hermano, pero mientras tanto, tendrás que mantener la calma"

"Ya han tenido tiempo suficiente", contestó Leo al cabo de unos minutos, observándolo con frialdad asesina. Realmente, necesita matar. Todos lo necesitamos. "Llámalos"

Lyosha estaba a punto de marcar el número de casa, cuando lo detuve, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

"Llama a Glauco a su móvil", sugerí. "Es mejor que Nadya no sepa como están las cosas"

"Nadya ya sabe como están las cosas, Tadeo", replicó Lyosha, aunque borró los números que había empezado a marcar, y buscó en la memoria el número de Glauco.

"Nos conoce bien", masculló Leo.

Si. Nos conoce bien. Y si Leo se muestra incómodo ante esa circunstancia es porque sabe que gran parte de las sospechas de Nadya van a deberse a su actitud. Mi hermano de clan mantiene siempre su buen humor. Las dificultades lo animan, en lugar de preocuparle. Pero en esta ocasión, las cosas están demasiado mal como para que, ni siquiera él, pueda mantener su actitud burlona. Los comentarios sarcásticos o mordaces están fuera de lugar en algo como esto. Nadie desea matar a su familia. Es el último recurso, la última frontera que debe traspasarse, y en muy contadas ocasiones es necesario hacerlo. La situación de Malachy no es sólo un problema. Es una tragedia, y ni Leo puede tomárselo a broma, ni Lyosha puede mantener su calma habitual. Si la seriedad de Leo ha debido de preocupar a Nadya, el apresuramiento de Lyosha la ha debido poner en un estado cercano a la histeria. Mi hermano de clan siempre medita cada paso a seguir. El tener que escuchar de sus labios que no es momento de pensar, sino de actuar, le ha dado a Nadya una magnífica pista sobre la gravedad del asunto, por si todo lo demás no la hubiera convencido ya.

Mientras Glauco respondía a la llamada de Lyosha, me perdí en mis pensamientos. Sé quién de entre los miembros de mi casa va a acompañar a los refuerzos que visiten a Malachy, y no me interesa demasiado saber que hombres de mis hermanos van a completar el grupo. Si a ellos les parecen adecuados, ni se me ocurriría discutírselo. Tienen grandes guerreros entre sus filas, y con tal de que nuestro territorio no quede desprotegido, aprobaré cualquier integrante que a ellos les parezca oportuno.

Incapaz de no intervenir a pesar de que su hermano ya se ha asegurado de que todo está bien, Leo dio unas cuantas instrucciones más, en ese tono impaciente y agresivo que siempre utiliza cuando está preocupado. La mayoría de sus primos aprendieron muy pronto a su propia costa a que la impaciencia de Leo es algo que hay que tomarse muy en serio. A pesar de su indiscutible indisciplina, jamás permite la más mínima chanza cuando de la seguridad de sus seres queridos se trata.

Cuando la conversación terminó por fin, me dispuse a poner en voz alta lo que me ha estado rondando durante todo este tiempo. No fue necesario. La mente de Lyosha parece tener el don de la ubicuidad cuando hay peligro cerca.

"Yo también me pregunto porque Malachy", gruñó. "Y no me gusta ninguna de las respuestas"

"Confío en él", espetó Leo, tomando por una crítica solapada las palabras de su hermano. Malachy le agrada, y los afectos de Leo son firmes y duraderos.

"Yo también confío en él", replicó Lyosha con impaciencia. "Pero no en todos los miembros de su clan. Son jóvenes, son irresponsables"

"¿Crees que lo han atacado desde dentro?", inquirí, más como pregunta retórica que porque necesite una respuesta real. Los tres sospechamos que así ha sido.

"¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?", masculló Leo. "Sospecho que aunque lleguemos a tiempo, nada va a detener una ejecución"

"Pero, ¿quién?", susurró Lyosha.

"Eso tendrá que pensarlo él", deseché. "O buscar tú mismo las respuestas cuando lleguemos"

Lyosha asintió con prevención. Lo miré extrañado. Sé que mi hermano de clan odia usar su don para banalidades, pero esto es importante, no hay ningún motivo para negarse. Él percibió mi mirada y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"No me importa hacerlo", aclaró. "Pero estoy seguro de que Malachy preferirá hacerlo solo"

"No es precisamente idiota", asintió Leo. "Probablemente está intentando averiguarlo por si mismo en los pocos segundos que le deben quedar libres"

Fue mi turno de asentir. Tienen razón, por supuesto. Si es necesario, Mal pedirá la ayuda de Lyosha, pero sin duda se sentirá más satisfecho si el mismo consigue encontrar el foco disidente dentro de su hogar y aplicar justicia sin necesidad de la intervención de un clan ajeno, aunque ese clan sea el nuestro. Lo bastante estable y poderoso como para poder prestarle ayuda.

Un pesado silencio se extendió entre nosotros mientras Lyosha clavaba el pie en el acelerador y lanzaba de nuevo el 4X4 a tumba abierta por la carretera. Permanecimos unos minutos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, cuando Leo rió entre dientes, regocijándose con alguna idea peregrina, de esas que suelen asaltarle. Dos segundos después, su hermano dejaba escapar también una risa socarrona. Los miré con curiosidad, y Leo se volvió para sonreírme.

"¿Te imaginas a Mimí bajo el influjo de los sembradores?"

"Controlar las peleas no debe ser el único problema de Malachy", rió Lyosha.

Me llevó apenas un momento imaginármela. Airada, magnífica, poseída por la furia de su innegable carácter. Indómita y salvaje… Y solté una carcajada casi involuntaria. La tensión se diluyó en un instante, y al poco los tres reíamos a carcajadas. Lyosha incluso redujo la velocidad, incapaz de concentrarse a un tiempo en la carretera y en las surrealistas imágenes que debe estar percibiendo de la alocada cabeza de su hermano. Leo se estiró en el asiento, riendo entre dientes satisfecho por haber mejorado aunque sólo fuera un breve instante nuestro evidente mal humor.

Aún nos llevó unos minutos calmarnos, tras los cuales, Lyosha miró a su hermano con afecto.

"Payaso", espetó alegremente.

"Yo también te quiero", rió Leo. "¡Qué demonios!, incluso te quiero a ti, Tadeo"

"Y viniendo de ti esa frase, ¿puedo considerarla una proposición deshonesta?"

"Ya te gustaría", replicó, riendo entre dientes.

"Sin ningún género de duda"

Todos sabemos que a pesar de las chanzas, hay una innegable sinceridad en mi réplica. Respeto y admiro a mis hermanos como guerreros, estrategas y cabezas de clan. Los amo profundamente como hermanos y como amigos. Pero como hombres, los considero dos criaturas absolutamente deseables. Una circunstancia de la que están muy al tanto, ya que me he encargado de hacérselo saber en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de estos siglos, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Ambos sienten una obstinada y decidida preferencia por las hembras, algo que acepto, aunque personalmente siempre me ha parecido un desperdicio no encontrar atractivos a hombres y mujeres por igual.

"Así multiplicas tus posibilidades de éxito", sonrió Lyosha.

"Como si me hiciera falta", repliqué, en tono ligero, en absoluto molesto con su intromisión. En los últimos meses, me he acostumbrado a sus escrutinios mentales, y no me incomodan lo más mínimo.

"Te lo he dicho una y mil veces. Siempre has sido un indeciso", sonrió Leo, sin ninguna duda de cual es el objeto del intercambio de frases.

"Es probable", contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. "Pero siempre me ha llamado la atención que una criatura tan adicta a la belleza como tú, _León_, no comparta esa indecisión"

"Oh, yo mismo me lo pregunto a menudo", comentó alegremente. "Pero por alguna circunstancia que se me escapa por completo, no consigo encontrar a los machos tan deseables como a las hembras"

"Es fácil de comprender", intervino Lyosha en tono burlón. "Eres un ser tan extraordinariamente pagado de ti mismo que no puedes concebir belleza en un macho más allá de tu propia persona. Si por algún motivo deseas los placeres que pueda darte un varón, te limitas a proporcionártelos tú solo"

"Un grave error. Utilizando humanos, al menos conoces gente", repliqué despreciativamente. "Siempre he encontrado el onanismo mortalmente monótono"

"Eso es porque te falta imaginación, amigo", rió Leo. "Y yo de ti me cuidaría mucho de repetir eso delante de Nadya"

"Si, no es muy tolerante con respecto a la utilización de humanos como instrumentos de placer", sonrió Lyosha.

"¿Me lo dices a mí? Mis viajes se han vuelto mucho más irritantes desde que la tengo por compañera. ¿Porqué pensáis que me apresuro tanto en volver?", gruñí. "Aunque lo soporto de buen grado, la verdad. Lo que ella tiene para ofrecer compensa con creces el tener que renunciar al calor de los mortales. Y no hablo sólo de asuntos de cama", reconocí.

"A esa misma conclusión llegamos nosotros hace mucho, mi querido hermano de clan", asintió Lyosha. "Y te aseguro que no es nada fácil. Prueba a viajar con Leo. Además de tus propios problemas, tendrás que hacer frente a su mal humor. Cinco días fuera de casa, y se acerca peligrosamente a la furia homicida"

"No hace falta que se lo digas. Lo entiende perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo, es latino, como yo, y no un frío nórdico", respondió su hermano, de buen humor.

"Nadie es tan latino como tú, Leo", repliqué. "Salvo quizá Milena. De lo contrario, jamás habría cometido la locura de transformar a alguien de tu calaña"

"Y viniendo de ti, tendré que tomármelo como un halago", respondió velozmente, con una enorme sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

En el blanco. Si hay alguien a quien no puedo negarle el amor que un día sentí por Milena, ese es él. Fue en su casa donde nos conocimos, y donde forjamos la amistad que finalmente nos ha llevado a convertirnos en hermanos de clan. Por aquel entonces, yo no veía por otros ojos que no fueran los de su antigua mentora. Y así fue durante años, hasta que ella dio por terminada nuestra relación. Milena no es de las que gustan de mantener largos compromisos emocionales.

"¿Qué tal si dejamos el tema, y nos concentramos un minuto en el trabajo?", intervino Lyosha. "No os preocupéis, os dejaré volver sobre él más adelante. No podría impedirlo, de todos modos"

Leo suspiró con resignación, y asintió, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Quizá sea un latino alocado, pero sabe bien cuando ha llegado el momento de dejar las bromas. Tomó un nuevo aliento, y empezó a hablar.

"Está bien. ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?", preguntó a modo de introducción, como pregunta retórica. "Supongo que todo empezó con Nadya, y el nacimiento de Andy. Eso hizo a los brujos más activos. Pactaron con los Olvidados para intentar localizarla. Eso nos llevó al otro lado"

"Allí supimos que los Samedís habían traicionado a los Olvidados. Ahora los tenemos en nuestro plano, y debemos encontrarlos", completó Lyosha.

"Los elfos nos advirtieron que sería difícil, pero llevamos seis meses trabajando, y no hemos encontrado nada de utilidad. Siempre se ha comentado que son hábiles escondiéndose, pero esto es excesivo", intervine.

"Es difícil encontrar a una criatura que no desea que la encuentren, a menos que haga algo que pueda delatar su presencia", replicó Leo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Si no hemos localizado ningún rastro, debe haber sido por que hasta ahora han estado inactivos por completo"

"Un momento. Has dicho 'hasta ahora'", lo interrumpió Lyosha. "¿Crees que el ataque de los sembradores es cosa de los Samedís?"

Leo se encogió de hombros una vez más.

"¿Acaso tú no?", preguntó. "Por supuesto que lo creo. Pero si lo que me estás preguntando es si lo _sé_, la respuesta es no. Hablo por experiencia, por lógica y sentido común, no porque me lo dicte mi intuición. No creo en las casualidades, y es demasiado casual un ataque de los brujos a los vampiros precisamente cuando estamos buscando a los Samedís. Y más si tenemos en cuenta que los Olvidados borraron su memoria. No tienen motivos para perseguirnos a gran escala"

"Yo opino lo mismo", aprobé.

"Y yo", masculló Lyosha. "Y más si tenemos en cuenta la advertencia de los elfos. Esa misteriosa 'brecha' entre los nuestros"

"¿Creéis que ya ha empezado?", inquirí.

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó Lyosha de inmediato, volviéndose a mirarme.

"Bueno, sabemos que no todos los clanes han sido atacados por igual. Y apostaría mi mejor espada a que no ha tenido nada que ver con la disponibilidad, o la ubicación"

"¿Intentan que desconfiemos unos de otros? Eso parece demasiado rebuscado para un mortal", dijo Lyosha, negando con la cabeza.

"Pero no para una criatura milenaria como los Samedís. Pueden haber llegado hasta los brujos, e indicarles la ruta a seguir", refuté.

"¿Y la elección de los clanes a los que atacar más o menos ha sido casual, o deliberada?"

"No lo sé", reconocí.

"Supongo que ese es precisamente el tipo de pensamiento que desean que tengamos", gruñó Leo. "Si empezamos a analizar porque se atacó a unos y a otros no, o porque unos sufrieron más que otros, estaremos plantando la semilla de la desconfianza entre nosotros"

"Y eso es algo que no deberíamos permitir", aprobé.

"A menos que haya motivos para esa desconfianza", dijo Leo, refutándose a sí mismo. Lyosha se volvió a mirarlo con la rapidez del rayo, como si hubiera pronunciado en voz alta la peor herejía del mundo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", gruñó.

Leo se encogió de hombros, en absoluto impresionado por su mal genio.

"Nada. Simplemente, me ha parecido oportuno comentarlo"

"¿No confiabas en Malachy?", preguntó su hermano, en un tono a mitad de camino entre la ira y la sorpresa.

"Confío en Malachy. Pero tal vez alguien quiere que desconfíe de él", repuso Leo, sin alterarse. "O tal vez, pretendan de un modo bastante absurdo, alejar las sospechas de su clan ¿Quién sabe? Lo único que digo es que deberíamos estar abiertos a todas las posibilidades. En realidad, no sabemos nada de este ataque. Ni el porqué, ni cómo, ni el quién. Y hasta que no respondamos a alguna de esas preguntas, no pienso fiarme ni de mi sombra"

"Nos estamos volviendo paranoicos, y eso no es bueno", masculló Lyosha. "Es mejor esperar a ver que tiene que decir el nigromante. Quizá posea algunas respuestas. O al menos algunas buenas pistas"

Aceptamos sin discusión. La paranoia no conduce más que a la ira, y ese es un sentimiento peligroso. Somos responsables del bienestar de nuestra especie a este lado del continente. Si alguien no puede permitirse perder la calma, esos somos nosotros. Yo como jefe indiscutible de los cazadores, y mis hermanos como los cabezas del clan más poderoso. Los jóvenes necesitarán nuestra ayuda y nuestra guía. No podemos cometer errores.

Lyosha volvió a forzar el coche al máximo, conduciendo hábilmente entre el paisaje nevado que se desliza como un manto inacabable a ambos lados de la carretera. Una hora más tarde, llegábamos a nuestro destino sin haber tenido más noticias de Malachy, o de nuestros clanes. Eso contribuyó a serenarnos. En estos casos, la falta de noticias, son buenas noticias.

Lyosha aparcó descuidadamente en un arcén, y bajó del vehículo olfateando el aire sin disimulo. Leo y yo no tardamos en imitarlo.

"Al norte", dije.

Lyosha asintió, y sin discutirlo, se encaminó al norte. Sus dotes como rastreador son considerablemente mayores que las mías, pero confía sin reservas en mi capacidad para percibir la presencia de criaturas mágicas. Y más cuando mi opinión coincide con el resultado de su observación, sonreí para mis adentros.

Nos internamos en la maleza siguiendo al rastreador. Aquí y allá, de un modo que a mí casi me parecía casual, aleatorio, mi hermano de clan se detiene, olfatea, o se agacha para estudiar el terreno. Apenas tardó media hora en dar con la senda que había seguido el nigromante, a pesar de lo vasto del territorio, y pronto las señales de su presencia se hicieron evidentes para todos. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Leo sonreía, evidentemente complacido de si mismo.

"¿Los has visto?", preguntó Lyosha de inmediato.

"A unos seiscientos metros al oeste. En esa pequeña elevación del terreno. Detrás de las rocas", sonrió. "Como si estar ocultos y en un terreno elevado les fuera a servir de algo contra nosotros", añadió, con evidente sarcasmo.

"Se merecen una buena lección de estrategia", sonrió su hermano.

No tuvo que aclarárnoslo. En un instante, estábamos corriendo a la mayor velocidad que nuestros cuerpos nos permiten, de un modo que ningún mortal sería capaz de percibir ni en sueños. Pocos segundos después, a cualquier observador humano, le parecería que habíamos surgido de la nada, justo detrás del nigromante y su Golem, que ajenos a nuestra llegada escudriñan el terreno intentando ver señales de nuestra presencia. Iba a aclararme la garganta para llamar su atención, cuando Leo se me adelantó, emitiendo un rugido feroz. El sobresalto que causó en ellos fue hilarante, y por supuesto, mi hermano de clan no se molestó en disimularlo. Sonrió abiertamente con su expresión más mordaz. Lyosha le lanzó una disimulada mirada de advertencia. Inútil. Todos sabemos que es muy difícil detener a Leo cuando empieza a recorrer el camino de la burla.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, el nigromante intentó componer su expresión más solemne, aunque sus manos aún muestran un temblor más que evidente.

"Sed bienvenidos", declamó con cortesía.

"Esta no es tu casa, así que no es necesario que nos des la bienvenida", espetó Lyosha. "Nos has convocado, y hemos acudido. Ahora di lo que tengas que decir, y dilo cuanto antes. Supongo que tampoco es necesario aclararte que la paciencia no es nuestra mejor virtud"

El hombre tragó saliva ostensiblemente. La reunión no está desarrollándose en absoluto como él esperaba. Para empezar, seguro que cuando envió a su criatura con instrucciones de encontrar a un cabeza de clan, no contaba con que aparecieran tres de ellos. Un encuentro con un vampiro es peligroso. Con tres, letalmente imprevisible. Probablemente, también contaba con disponer de un puñado de horas para prepararse antes de que llegáramos. Tenemos por costumbre hacer esperar a los mortales. Lo habitual hubiera sido que llegáramos tarde, casi de madrugada, y no antes del anochecer. Y para terminar, la actitud de serena dignidad que pretendía invocar, se vio más que perjudicada cuando aparecimos bruscamente tras él. Ahora intenta recomponer los maltrechos pedazos de su estrategia, pero el miedo no le está ayudando demasiado. Tomó aire, de ese modo jadeante y ridículo que usan los humanos cuando son presas del pánico, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

"Como mi Golem os habrá dicho ya, os he hecho venir para hablaros de un peligro que nos afecta a todos. Un peligro como jamás se había visto", empezó. Ni nos molestamos en contestar, pero dejamos que nuestra actitud mostrara bien a las claras que no estamos dispuestos a soportar circunloquios. El nigromante volvió a tragar saliva. "Nuestros enemigos han estado mucho más activos de lo habitual. Mucho más inquietos. Tal vez os habréis dado cuenta de esto…"

La frase sonaba peligrosamente como una pregunta, y una vez más, mantuvimos un obstinado silencio. Estamos aquí para recibir información de él, no para proporcionársela. Sentí la corriente mágica probablemente mucho antes que mis hermanos. No es magia dirigida a nosotros, es un conjuro que potencia los poderes del mortal. Iba a avanzar hacia él, dispuesto a preguntarle con mis _mejores_ modales a que diablos se había debido esa magia, cuando el aroma de la ira de Leo me golpeó como un mazazo. Mi hermano de clan dejó escapar un nuevo rugido, pero en esta ocasión no había en él nada de juguetón o divertido. Está furioso. Y Leo furioso es un auténtico problema. La mano de Lyosha se posó en su hombro, tranquilizadora, paciente, y el nivel de su ira descendió varios enteros. Casi sentí envidia de su relación, de su increíble comunicación. Aún así, Leo avanzó dos pasos amenazantes hacia el nigromante. Su Golem intentó interponerse entre ellos, pero una mirada de mi hermano de clan fue suficiente para hacerle desistir.

"Si lo intentas de nuevo, mortal, vas a saber de primera mano que se siente cuando te conviertes en la cena de un vampiro", masculló.

"Habla en serio", intervino Lyosha, casi divertido. "Eso me lo permite a mí porque soy su hermano y me ama, pero contigo no va a ser tan considerado. Y si, es cierto, es un bebedor animal, pero ni él ni yo tendremos ningún inconveniente en invitar a nuestro otro hermano a degustar un sabroso bocado como tú"

"Y empiezo a tener apetito", comenté con intención.

"Lo… lo siento", balbuceó.

"Deja de sentirlo, y habla de una vez", gruñí.

"Estudiando a los brujos, hemos descubierto la existencia de un nuevo poder. Un poder antiguo, fuerte. Y está buscando apoyos"

Nos miramos con disimulo. Debe estar refiriéndose a los Samedís, aunque eso no nos ayuda en nada. Ya sabemos de la existencia de ese poder. Empezaba a sentir frustración, en mí, y en mis hermanos, cuando el nigromante volvió a hablar.

"Queríamos saber qué era ese poder. Jamás habíamos sentido nada igual. Así que rescatamos parte de nuestra antigua magia, y volvimos a tener a nuestras criaturas. Los enviamos como espías, como avanzadillas. Y…", vaciló.

"¿Qué diablos estás sugiriendo?", rugió Lyosha al cabo de unos segundos.

"Lo lamento", volvió a balbucir el hombre. "Es la verdad, puedes comprobarlo", añadió apresuradamente.

"¿Qué ocurre?", pregunté, preocupado por la ira de mi sensato hermano.

"Iba a decir que hay un traidor entre los nuestros. Un vampiro ha pactado con los Samedís", susurró velozmente.

"Eso no puede ser", rugió Leo. "Si nosotros no los hemos encontrado, como…"

"Ellos han debido encontrarlo", sugerí, utilizando los mismos veloces susurros, para que el nigromante fuera incapaz de comprender nuestra charla.

"Está bien", dijo Lyosha, dirigiéndose al nigromante. "Dinos todo lo que sepas, y que sea rápido. Puedo encontrar las respuestas yo mismo en tu mente, pero tu cabeza me desagrada, mortal, y preferiría no tener que recurrir a eso. Me irritaría mucho. Y tú no querrás verme irritado, ¿verdad?", terminó en tono letal.

"No es mucho lo que sé", se apresuró a contestar el mortal. "Al saber del nuevo poder intentamos seguirlo, pero fracasamos"

"¿Hicisteis un conjuro de búsqueda?", pregunté, sorprendido. Esa magia es extraordinariamente poderosa, y la creía perdida para siempre.

"¿Tú como sabes…?", empezó, deteniéndose bruscamente.

Al cabo de un segundo su actitud cambió. Cayó de rodillas frente a mí, e inclinó la cabeza hasta casi rozar mis pies.

"Sois Tadeo, ¿no es cierto?", preguntó en tono servil. "Es un honor, señor"

"No necesito tus genuflexiones, mortal, necesito respuestas", repliqué, lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a mis hermanos de clan. No sirvió de nada. Los dos inclinaron la cabeza ante mí con gesto burlón, riéndose entre dientes. La admiración del mortal me va a costar muchas chanzas en cuanto terminemos esta estúpida reunión.

El nigromante alzó la cabeza, y me miró con temor.

"Hicimos el conjuro, señor, pero no funcionó. Lo intentamos varias veces. Algunos de los nuestros murieron en el intento. Y siempre llegábamos tarde. Lo único que conseguimos fue localizar a un vampiro que tenía el aura de su magia pegado a la piel"

"¿Quién?", rugió Leo. "¿Quién era?"

"No lo sé. No os conozco por el nombre. Sólo conocemos a Tadeo. Es el único que ha hablado con nosotros", lloriqueó el nigromante.

"¿Cómo era?", preguntó Lyosha.

"Fui yo quien lo vio", intervino el Golem. "Pero no puedo recordar su rostro"

"Alto, bajo, rubio, moreno", gritó Leo. "Dinos algo, maldita sea"

"Era joven, muy nuevo. Es todo lo que sé", gimió el Golem.

"Quieto, hermano", intervino Lyosha, deteniendo a Leo, que ya se acercaba al Golem con no muy buenas intenciones. "Dice la verdad"

"Pues malditos sean los mortales y su maldita incapacidad para fijarse", gruñó.

"Estamos como al principio", mascullé, intentando sin mucho éxito dominar mi mal humor.

"No. Estamos peor", susurró velozmente Lyosha, antes de dirigirse al nigromante. "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decirnos? ¿Nada más? ¿Nada que pueda ayudarnos?"

El nigromante sacudió la cabeza, consternado.

"Lo siento mucho. Seguimos buscando respuestas, pero no somos tan poderosos como fuimos un día. Nos llevará tiempo. Un tiempo del que quizá no dispongamos, y por eso hemos decidido hablar con vosotros"

"Está bien. Una vez más tendremos que ser nosotros los que arreglemos las cosas", repliqué. "Pero si sabéis algo más, deberéis comunicárnoslo de inmediato… O me tomaré vuestra falta de diligencia como algo personal"

"Por supuesto, señor. Tan solo decidme como localizaros y yo…"

Lo interrumpí con una carcajada breve y seca.

"¿Cómo localizarme?", espeté. "Tú no puedes localizarme. Si tienes algo importante que contarme – y más vale que sea importante – ya sabes cuál es el modo de enviarme un mensaje. O al menos deberías saberlo, si eres quien pretendes ser, actuando como portavoz de los tuyos"

"Por supuesto, señor. Así se hará. Pero…"

Me abalancé sobre él antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. No me supuso el más mínimo esfuerzo levantarlo como una pluma con la sola ayuda de mi mano izquierda, hasta situar su aterrorizado rostro al alcance de mis colmillos. Mis hermanos se interpusieron entre nosotros y el golem con la velocidad del rayo. Parecen casi divertidos, aliviados por tener algo de acción.

"¿Pero? ¿Hay algún pero que quieras discutir conmigo, mortal?"

"No, señor", lloriqueó. "Se hará como siempre se ha hecho, como vos deseéis"

"Eso está mejor", aprobé, abriendo la mano, dejando que cayera al suelo junto a mis pies.


	10. Capitulo 9 ALEKSEI

**No me atrevo ni a saludar. Siento muchísimo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, pero es que estoy con otra historia, y dejé esta un poco apartada y… Vale, no tengo excusa. Hale, ahí va el capi**

**Capítulo 9. ALEKSEI**

Después de la demostración de fuerza de Tadeo, desaparecimos de la vista de los mortales sin molestarnos ni tan siquiera en despedirnos. Ya tenemos lo que hemos venido a buscar, y asuntos más urgentes nos ocupan ahora. Corrimos en silencio hasta el lugar en el que dejamos aparcado el coche, rumiando las implicaciones de la información que nos han dado los nigromantes. Hay muchas preguntas que resolver, y cada una de ellas parece más y más complicada que la anterior.

Mi humor empeoró considerablemente durante la carrera, algo que no suele pasarme. Normalmente, correr me serena, tranquiliza mis nervios y me ayuda a concentrarme. Pero hay demasiadas dudas, demasiados caminos que recorrer, y muy pocas cosas claras. Llegamos al arcén que ha servido de improvisado aparcamiento a nuestro vehículo y me subí en él dando un violento portazo. El metal crujió sonoramente.

"Nadya te va a matar por esa abolladura, hermano", bromeó Leo.

Así es mi hermano. Nada acaba con su buen humor por mucho tiempo. Al contrario de lo que me sucede a mí, el tener decenas de temas pendientes, a Leo le sienta bien. Adora las complicaciones. Normalmente, esa actitud termina por arrastrarme, pero hasta él sabe que en esta ocasión le va a costar más de lo habitual.

"Ese es el menor de mis problemas, créeme", mascullé.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, mi amado hermano mayor. Pero dado que al menos, no es el más urgente, vamos a hablar de el resto de _tus_ problemas", sonrió.

Sacudí la cabeza ante su ironía, y mucho más ante la actitud evidentemente conciliadora con la que la pronunció. Probablemente soy uno de los pocos seres vivos sobre este planeta que consigue no sacar lo peor de Leo cuando está de mal humor, y hoy está de muy mal humor. A pesar de su actitud en apariencia serena, de su tono ligero y de sus gestos animosos, no podría engañarme ni aunque no fuera capaz de ver el profundo color negro de sus ojos, habitualmente tan azules que casi se dirían transparentes. En este momento sin embargo, no puedo distinguir ni una mota de blanco en ellos. Está furioso. Está peligrosamente furioso. Tadeo lo está llevando sólo un poco mejor, aunque el olor de su ira es inconfundible. Pero, por suerte para todos, está bien alimentado, y eso le ayuda a mantener su mal genio a raya. Los bebedores de humanos se alimentan de forma muy frugal. Apenas necesitan cazar cada cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco días, mientras que los bebedores animales como mi hermano y yo empezamos a sentir sed apenas una semana después de una buena cacería. Puede que podamos vivir de sangre animal, pero desde luego no nos sacia como el alimento que nos proporcionan los mortales. Y si a nuestro mal humor añadimos el que Leo y yo salimos de caza por última vez hace seis días, está claro quien es el único que está controlando medianamente bien la situación.

"Está bien, serenaos", intervino Tadeo. "No es mucho lo que tenemos, así que es mejor que lo hablemos, a ver si sacamos algo en claro"

"Está claro como el agua. Alguien nos está traicionando", masculló Leo.

"Y joven. Como si no hubiera más jóvenes que antiguos, maldita sea", rugí.

"Pero si tenemos en cuenta lo que hablamos antes de la reunión, quizá podamos estrechar el cerco"

"¿El clan de Malachy?", inquirí. "¿Crees que el traidor está entre los suyos?"

"¿Acaso tú no?", repuso velozmente. "Todo encaja", añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dejádmelo a mí", gruñó Leo tras unos segundos considerando el asunto.

"No podemos dejártelo a ti, Leo, y lo sabes", susurré en mi tono más suave.

Por supuesto que lo sabe, pero eso no va a reprimir sus ganas de matar. Tendré que tener buen cuidado de no hacer nada que le ponga sobre alerta acerca de quién es el culpable antes de hablarlo con Malachy, o éste no llegará a tiempo de tomarse la venganza que le corresponde. Leo no podrá controlarse, y no seré yo quien se interponga entre mi hermano y su furia. Aún así, sé que no va a ser tarea fácil. Lee en mí como en un libro abierto. Estoy convencido de que por mucho que me esfuerce, sabrá quien es el culpable casi al mismo tiempo que yo.

"Lo se", gruñó.

"Y yo sé que no vas a poder reprimirte. Y no me hace falta el don de Lyosha para estar seguro de ello"

"No creo que Malachy vaya a ser tan imaginativo como lo está siendo él", sonreí, dedicándole a Leo una sonrisa afectuosa.

Él se volvió para mirarme, y me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no consiguió que llegara hasta sus ojos.

"Lo intentaré. Os doy mi palabra de que lo intentaré. Pero todos sabemos lo que supone una traición. Y no puedo evitar tomármelo como algo personal"

"Andy", susurré, reprimiendo a duras penas mi propia furia.

"Vuestro hijo está a salvo", afirmó Tadeo con seguridad.

"Tiene razón. Nuestros hombres son fuertes, bien entrenados. Nada va a ocurrirle", asintió Leo.

Aún así… Crucé una mirada con Leo, y él asintió, suspirando con resignación. Pulsé la tecla abreviada que marca el número de nuestra casa. Nadya contestó en persona al primer timbrazo.

"¿Estáis los tres bien?", preguntó, sin darme tiempo siquiera a saludar.

"Estamos bien, Nadya. Ahora escúchame, y no me interrumpas", la insté. "Andy y tú tenéis que esconderos con los elfos. Dile a alguno de los antiguos que os acompañe al bosque, y…"

"De eso nada, Lyosha", me interrumpió. Y no puedo decir que no lo estuviera esperando. "Nuestros primos me necesitan aquí y…"

"¡Te ha dicho que no interrumpas, mujer!", rugió Leo. "¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida haz caso a lo que se te dice!"

Aunque sé perfectamente que esas salidas furiosas suelen provocar en Nadya el efecto contrario al deseado, fui incapaz de reprimir un sordo gruñido de aprobación. Es la mujer más testaruda del planeta. Por fortuna para todos, Tadeo tiene mucho más autocontrol que Leo y yo. Suspiró sonoramente y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en nuestros asientos. Cerró los ojos un segundo, como si buscara un guión en su mente, y finalmente empezó a hablar con suavidad.

"Nadya, hay un traidor entre los nuestros. Aún no sabemos quién, aún no sabemos desde cuando, y lo que es peor, aún no sabemos lo que puede haberles contado a los Samedís. Andy y tú podéis estar en peligro. Mientras nosotros no regresemos a casa, estaremos mucho más tranquilos si os quedáis con los elfos"

"Pero si los Olvidados cumplen su parte, no importa lo que les hayan contado. Los brujos serán incapaces de concentrarse"

"¡Pero no los Samedís, Nadezhda, maldita sea!", grité. "Coge a nuestro hijo y vete con los elfos. ¡Ahora!"

"¡Precisamente, Lyosha!", replicó, alzando igualmente la voz. "¡Esto puede hacer que los Samedís se muestren, y acabemos con todo de una vez!"

Eso es cierto. Pero no es menos cierto que también es una razón más para esconderlos. Y si no obedece de una maldita vez, Leo acabará por arrancarme el volante de las manos y conducir a toda prisa de vuelta a casa, abandonando a Malachy a su suerte.

"¿Te has vuelto completamente loca, Nadezhda?", exclamó, abalanzándose sobre el teléfono como si pudiera así acercarse más a ella. "¿Crees que vamos a permitir que eso ocurra con nosotros lejos de casa? O te vas con los elfos ahora mismo, o le pediré a Ángelo que te arrastre delante de todo el mundo"

"Escucha, Nadya", intervino Tadeo, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de mi hermano. "Si sólo se tratara de ti, podríamos discutirlo. Pero, ¿te arriesgarás a que le ocurra algo a Andy?"

Nadya dudó aún unos segundos más. Durante ese pequeño momento, tuve tiempo de considerar al menos una docena de veces dar un volantazo y enfilar el coche de vuelta a casa. Pero cuando Nadya volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba casi sumisa.

"Está bien", accedió. "Pero me llevaré el móvil", añadió en tono desafiante.

"Me parece bien", gruñí. "Y ahora vete ya"

"¿Me llamaréis cuando volváis?", preguntó, sumisa.

"Iremos a buscarte, Nadya. No pensamos dejarte con ellos, no tienes porque preocuparte", sonrió Leo, mucho más sereno.

"Bien. Sed prudentes. Os amo", exclamó apresuradamente antes de colgar el teléfono.

Apreté el botón para cortar la comunicación, y sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

"¿Sed prudentes?", rió Leo.

"En mi tierra natal hay un dicho: Haz lo que digo y no lo que hago", sonrió Tadeo.

"¿Creéis que obedecerá?", pregunté.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

"Es igual. Tú también escuchaste los pasos de Gelo, o no habrías colgado con tanta tranquilidad", sonrió.

Me limité a devolverle la sonrisa por toda respuesta. Me he pasado años viviendo en solitario, solucionando los problemas por mi mismo, siempre alerta, siempre atento a cada sonido, a cada olor, a cada pequeña alteración en la rutina diaria de quienes me rodean, ignorantes de la verdad de mi existencia. También he pasado tiempo como visitante en varios clanes a lo largo del mundo. Ya antes de establecerme hacía siglos que podía elegir cualquier familia, sin importar su tamaño o su fuerza. La visita de alguien con mi reputación siempre es bienvenida. Pero aún en esos breves períodos de tiempo en los que no podía soportar la soledad, rara vez encontraba a hombres a mi altura. Oh, los cabezas de clan, por supuesto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba relacionándome con sus subordinados en busca de un poco de acción. Una acción de la que acababa escapando por la ineptitud de mis compañeros.

Pero a veces, el destino me regalaba la compañía de hombres como Tadeo, y después la Fortuna tuvo la generosidad de poner en mi camino al alocado latino que llamo mi hermano. Hombres a los que no es necesario aleccionar. Hombres tan hábiles, tan experimentados y tan capaces como yo. Hombres a los que puedes confiarles tu vida sin temor a que la pongan en peligro por error o inexperiencia. Es un placer cazar con ellos, combatir con ellos… Son fuertes, inteligentes y astutos, y jamás se les escapa nada. Y lo que no se le está escapando a ellos ahora mismo, también lo he pensado yo.

"Yo tampoco creo realmente que vayan a atacar, pero, ¿para qué arriesgarse?"

"Sólo hay dos motivos por los que no nos hayan atacado. Bueno, tres en realidad, pero uno de ellos ya lo he descartado", replicó Leo.

"Aún no les han revelado nuestra situación, bien porque no la conocen, bien porque están buscando un trato mejor", empezó a enumerar Tadeo. "O se la han revelado pero aún no están preparados para atacar… ¿Cuál es el tercer motivo?"

"¿No es obvio? No existe ningún traidor y la trampa la han tendido los nigromantes", contestó Leo con tono aburrido. "Pero de ser así, Lyosha lo sabría"

Asentí. Fue lo primero que intenté averiguar. Resulta más fácil creer que el peligro viene de fuera, que asumir que hay un traidor dentro de los tuyos. Pero mi hermano tiene razón. El nigromante era sincero, y no tengo la menor duda de que cree firmemente que hay un traidor entre nosotros.

Tadeo lo consideró un instante, y asintió igualmente. Me consta que no llegó a pensar en una traición, pero también sé que no fue por inocencia. Desde el mismo instante en que el nigromante lo reconoció, supo que jamás se atrevería a mentirle. Esa caterva de brujos venidos a menos le tienen un pavor y un respeto casi reverencial.

"Si es demasiado joven, dudo que tenga la astucia y la paciencia suficientes para intentar conseguir un buen trato, así que también podemos rechazar esa posibilidad", apunté.

"Y son pocos los que no saben donde vivimos. Somos demasiado conocidos", masculló Leo.

"Entonces sólo queda pensar que se están organizando", gruñí, sintiendo como la ira y la preocupación retorcían mis entrañas.

"Tendremos que…", empezó Leo con voz resignada y casi patética después de unos minutos de pesado silencio.

"No", interrumpió Tadeo.

Leo se volvió a mirarlo con la velocidad del rayo.

"No podemos arriesgarnos. Sé que la quieres a tu lado. Yo también. Y Lyosha también. Hasta el mismísimo diablo sabe cuanto la necesitamos. Pero…"

"No van a atacarnos", volvió a interrumpir. En esta ocasión hasta yo me volví a mirarlo.

"Explícate", lo instó Leo, mientras yo buscaba mis propias respuestas en la mente de mi hermano de clan.

"Ellos no necesitan a Andy. Todo lo que puede ofrecerles, ellos ya lo poseen. Y no van a regalárselo a los brujos. Lo que esperan es recuperar el poder de ellos, no perderlo a su favor"

Una idea interesante. Es cierto que los Samedís van a utilizar a los brujos. Probablemente los han estado utilizando durante todo este tiempo, pero no es menos cierto que lo que necesitan en realidad es recuperar el poder que un día les cedieron, o de lo contrario, jamás podrán enfrentarse a nosotros. Sólo si recuperan la fuerza que los Olvidados insuflaron en sus acólitos tienen una oportunidad. Una oportunidad muy pequeña pero nada desdeñable. Eso me serenó en parte. Pero sigue sin ser la respuesta a mis muchas otras preguntas. ¿Quién ha podido traicionarnos y a cambio de qué? ¿Quién mueve los hilos? Dudo mucho que un joven pueda organizar algo a tan gran escala. Y lo que es más… sea quien sea el que lo haya organizado, ¿cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Con qué motivo? Los sembradores de cizaña apenas pueden causarnos unas cuantas molestias. Hay cosas peores que los brujos podían haber intentado, y más si cuentan con la ayuda de alguien de dentro.

"Aún así sigo queriendo saber quien es el traidor", gruñó Leo, tras considerar favorablemente la idea de Tadeo durante largo rato.

"Pero se lo dejarás a Malachy", le recordé con severidad.

"Lo intentaré", masculló.

Sacudí la cabeza, y pisé a fondo el acelerador. Es inútil discutir con mi testarudo hermano. Cuando llegue el momento, ya veremos como podemos controlarlo si él no lo consigue por si solo. De momento, sólo intenta desahogarse, y no es que lo culpe por ello. Si no tuviera tanta prisa, ya habría parado el coche en medio de la nieve, y me habría lanzado a cazar. No sólo por la sed, que ya empieza a aguijonear mi garganta, sino también por intentar alguna actividad que mantenga mi furia a raya.

Nos llevó horas llegar a casa de Malachy. Estoy convencido de que nuestros hombres ya habrán ayudado a pacificar su hogar, y que Barenor ya tendrá controladas a la mayoría de las víctimas, pero aún así, nuestra presencia es obligada. El clan dominante debe estar presente siempre que haya desordenes, para hacer valer su autoridad, y para reforzar la de sus aliados o amigos.

Nada más detener el vehículo, Malachy apareció de la nada frente a él, con aspecto cansado, aunque cargado de dignidad. Su carisma y su valor son innegables. Es un gran cabeza de familia. Astuto, inteligente y con una capacidad innata para ganarse el afecto y el apoyo de sus hombres. Esta situación debe estar acabando con él. Aún así, cuando se aproximó a nosotros, lo hizo con paso firme, seguro de sí. Con los ademanes de quien sabe que tarde o temprano volverá a tenerlo todo bajo control.

"Gracias por venir, amigos", saludó.

"Eso no es necesario, Malachy. Siempre es un placer verte", saludé.

"Aunque sea en estas circunstancias", apostilló Leo. "¿Cómo están las cosas?"

"Árvidas y Glauco han sido de gran ayuda. Y el elfo, por supuesto", esbozó una sonrisa cansada. "Aunque tardaré semanas en airear la casa para librarme de su olor a flores"

"¿Barenor ya ha empezado a trabajar?", intervino Tadeo.

"Me hubiera gustado interrogar antes a los afectados, pero…", Malachy se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpa.

"No, es mejor así", lo serené. "Cuando se llega a un punto como el que tu familia ha alcanzado, es mejor serenar las cosas cuanto antes"

"Y ya que lo mencionas…", me interrumpió Leo.

Lo miré con severidad, pero tal y como esperaba, no le afectó lo más mínimo. Malachy le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, y Leo se acercó hasta él, pasando la mano por sus hombros.

"Hablemos, amigo", dijo, empujándolo fuera del alcance de oídos indiscretos.

Malachy se zafó de su abrazo con un gesto casi brusco, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Esto no me va a gustar nada, ¿verdad?"

"Ni lo más mínimo", respondió Tadeo con serenidad.

Malachy tomó aire violentamente, apretando los puños con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, en un fútil intento por controlar sus nervios.

"Ve a cazar", sugerí. "Reuniremos a nuestros hombres y al elfo, y nos veremos en el bosque"

Por un instante pareció que iba a resistirse, pero finalmente asintió con gesto agotado. Echó a correr y saltó ágilmente la alta valla que separa sus terrenos del bosque, perdiéndose en la espesura. Me volví lentamente hacia la mansión principal, y una sonrisa inconsciente aleteó en las comisuras de mi boca. La casa encaja tan perfectamente en el espíritu de los jóvenes primos de Malachy, que casi resulta grotesca. Se trata de una construcción compleja, probablemente de finales del diecinueve, o principios de veinte. Su arquitecto parecía más interesado en añadir elementos arquitectónicos, que en la belleza del conjunto final. Así, las altas torres se elevan aquí y allá sin ninguna armonía, y las balconadas y adornos aparecen en cada lugar libre, como si pugnaran por cada milímetro de espacio. El interior es igualmente complicado, repleto de pasillos y revueltas, puertas ocultas, pasadizos secretos… Si existe una lista con las diez mejores mansiones de película de terror, ésta debe estar sin duda en lo más alto de ella. Personalmente me gustan las cosas más discretas, pero hay algo en ese caos que me resulta casi atractivo, por lo tenebroso. Leo, con su indiscutible buen gusto, y su sentido de la armonía en las formas, sencillamente la detesta. A Tadeo, acérrimo amante de lo excesivo, le divierte. Y la familia de Malachy la encuentra muy apropiada para un clan de vampiros. La discreción no es la mejor baza del clan de nuestro amigo.cipios de veinte, inueve, o principios de veinte,

Caminamos un par de pasos hasta la puerta, pero mucho antes de que pudiéramos alcanzarla, se abría dejando pasar a Árvidas y Glauco, seguidos a poca distancia por un Barenor cansado y con gesto preocupado. Una vez más, como muchas antes desde que nos establecimos, me regocijé por la eficiencia de nuestros lugartenientes, siempre alerta, y por nuestra buena fortuna. Glauco fue un inesperado golpe de suerte. En Europa, su reputación es más que sobradamente conocida. Un gran guerrero, con una inteligencia fuera de lo común, de quien se esperaba que formara su propio clan en poco tiempo. Pero la innegable ambición de nuestro primo seguía otros caminos. Llevaba muchos siglos buscando un clan joven, pero predestinado a convertirse en poderoso, donde poder alcanzar el máximo rango sin problemas, aunque cómodamente amparado por la autoridad de los cabezas de familia.

El caso de Árvidas fue distinto. Nuestro primo carece de ambición, aunque es un hombre a quien le gusta el trabajo bien hecho, y se esfuerza a cada paso por lograr que el suyo sea indiscutiblemente el mejor posible. En su antiguo hogar, la casa de Lisías, habría tenido que esperar a que el inalcanzable Peter dejara su puesto para formar su propio clan, pero en el nuestro ya lo considerábamos nuestro lugarteniente, incluso desde mucho antes de que nos trasladáramos. La decisión se tomó, casi sin necesidad de discutirlo entre nosotros, desde el mismo instante en que supimos que se había enamorado de nuestra joven protegida, la pequeña Cora. No tuve ninguna duda de que vendría con nosotros, por mucho que amara a Lisías. Cora jamás se apartaría de Nadya, a quien le encargamos su educación, ya que para ella es como la auténtica madre de su sangre a pesar de que no es la ponzoña de nuestra compañera la que recorre sus venas. Y Árvidas seguiría a Cora al maldito infierno si fuera necesario.

Y por si estos dos hombres no fueran suficientes, por si no nos llegara con tener a los dos mejores lugartenientes de nuestro mundo – una vez más por debajo del increíble Peter, a quien, en cuanto se establezca, seré el primero en ofrecer mi apoyo – también contamos con la ayuda del antiguo pupilo de Leo. Ángelo… Tan diferente de los otros dos, como idéntico a mí hermano, aunque sin rastro de su ambición. A Gelo le gusta demasiado divertirse como para renunciar a ello por el reconocimiento que puede obtener al dirigir su propio clan. Si Glauco es firme, ambicioso y disfruta del poder y Árvidas es sereno, sobrio y gusta del trabajo bien hecho a toda cosa, Ángelo es un torbellino lujurioso y pendenciero, aunque con una inteligencia fuera de lo común. Su cerebro es tan agudo y ágil como el de mi hermano, y tiene la astucia suficiente como para ceder gran parte de las decisiones a Glauco para evitar roces entre ellos. En el fondo sabe que siempre podrá guiarlo por el camino correcto, y le trae sin cuidado quien se lleve el mérito. Además, mi hermano lo ha entrenado bien. Es con diferencia el mejor guerrero de los tres, y no es decir poco. Aunque una vez más, tiene la picardía de dejarles ganar a menudo en sus entrenamientos para evitar el infalible instinto competitivo de los otros dos, quienes lo obligarían con demasiada frecuencia a inacabables revanchas, robándole tiempo de diversión. Aún así, cuando llega el momento de ponerse serios, Ángelo sabe muy bien como debe actuar. Leo es un gran maestro… Pero tan impaciente como él.

"¿Está todo tranquilo?", preguntó en cuanto dieron dos pasos fuera de la mansión.

"Los he liberado a todos", respondió Barenor, adelantándose. "Imagino que querrían interrogarlos, pero no me ha quedado otra opción"

"Es cierto", lo disculpó Glauco. "Esto era una auténtica zona de guerra cuando llegamos. Si Malachy hubiera sido sólo un poco más débil…"

"La buena noticia para él es que esta situación no lo debilitará", sonrió Árvidas, casi con tristeza. "Ha demostrado todo lo que vale, sin duda. En otros clanes, el baño de sangre hubiera sido inevitable. Aquí apenas hay un par de cabezas rotas y muchos zarpazos sin importancia"

"Debe estar agotado, ¿lo habéis mandado de caza?", preguntó Barenor.

Asentimos. Es un placer saber que no nos confundimos al prestar nuestro apoyo a Malachy en contra de la opinión generalizada cuando llegamos a este continente. Era una apuesta segura. Sin tener en cuenta que yo lo conocía de antes, cuando aún era una joven promesa en Europa, hay algo en él que recuerda a los grandes. Su saber estar y su valor me conquistaron casi de inmediato, a pesar de lo absurdo de su aspecto. Y a Leo le divierte de tal modo, que hubiera sido imposible no aceptarlo entre nuestros amigos, si esa no fuera ya mi intención.

"Está bien", acepté. "Interrogarlos sólo vale para tomarse cumplida venganza. Las respuestas, ya casi las hemos obtenido. Vayamos al bosque, hay mucho de lo que hablar"

Ni me molesté en indicarles lo que debían hacer antes. Si están aquí, reunidos con nosotros, es porque los primos de Malachy ya están bajo control en sus habitaciones, vigilados de cerca por nuestros hombres. Ni se me ocurriría desmerecer su trabajo preguntándoles si es así. Estoy convencido de que lo es. Pero, como si leyera mi mente, Glauco se tomó la molestia de aclararlo.

"Está bien. Aquí ya no podemos hacer mucho más. Los hombres están vigilando que se cumpla el toque de queda, y hasta que Mimí termine de resolver los problemas, se quedarán ahí", explicó, caminando ya hacia el bosque. "¿Qué tal vuestra reunión con los nigromantes?", preguntó, casi de pasada.

"Hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos al bosque", masculló Leo.

"¿Tan grave es?", inquirió Árvidas, enarcando las cejas.

"Peor", gruñó Leo por toda respuesta.

Seguí el rastro de Malachy en la espesura, acompañado muy de cerca por Glauco. A mi primo le encanta verme rastreando. Es un gran seguidor de rastros, ya de por sí, y jamás desperdicia la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo. Al contrario que Leo, que como da por supuesto que no lo necesito para nada, camina distraídamente al final de la comitiva, lanzando piedras a un punto que a mí me parece indeterminado, pero que sin duda para él es un blanco extraordinariamente lejano con el que poner a prueba su puntería. No obstante, no hace falta un rastreador en estas circunstancias. Malachy no se ha molestado en ocultar su rastro. Incluso puedo oír sus rugidos mientras acorrala a sus presas. Detuve la marcha a una distancia prudencial, y los demás se acomodaron en el pequeño espacio entre la espesura.

Barenor no tardó en trepar a la rama más baja de un abeto, buscando la paz que le proporciona sentir el fluir de la savia, de la vida del árbol bajo su cuerpo. Los elfos son criaturas muy peculiares.

Tadeo se acomodó con su habitual afectación en una roca, fingiendo una despreocupación que está muy lejos de sentir, y yo tomé asiento en el suelo junto a él. A mi no me importa mancharme la ropa, sonreí para mis adentros. Árvidas y Glauco permanecieron en pie, alerta, esperando respuestas. Y Leo… Leo pasea entre todos nosotros, mascullando en voz baja.

"Leo, por favor, basta ya", rogué. No es sólo la actividad. La furia de sus pensamientos acabará por arrastrarme.

"Lo siento, hermano", contestó de inmediato, tomando asiento junto a mí.

Le sonreí con agradecimiento, y él se encogió de hombros.

"Con lo que hay en mi cabeza no puedo hacer nada", susurró, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Sacudí la cabeza, riendo entre dientes. Está claro que mi hermano no precisa de la lectura mental para adivinar mis pensamientos. Siempre parece saber lo que ronda por mi mente, y rara vez se equivoca interpretando mis gestos o mis silencios. Ojalá la maldita fortuna le regale de una vez ese don por el que tanto suspira. Por lo que a mi respecta, no creo que vaya a notar gran diferencia.

Malachy no tardó en llegar, empujado por su impaciencia, aunque es más que evidente que necesita cazar un par de presas más. No hace demasiado que sigue la dieta animal, y no se sacia fácilmente. Saludó a los presentes con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y se sentó en el suelo frente a nosotros. Mis hermanos me miraron de inmediato, esperando que yo hablara en primer lugar. Apreté los dientes. En ocasiones, ser el más prudente de los tres no es nada bueno. Al menos para mí.

"Está bien. Empezaré por el principio. Siéntete de libre de interrumpir cuando lo desees". Malachy agradeció mi cortesía con una nueva inclinación de cabeza, y tendió la mano hacia mí, volteando la palma hacia arriba, indicándome que empezara mi narración. Suspiré y empecé a hablar. "Al margen de acontecimientos pasados, como la visita al otro lado, o el nacimiento de Andy, que todos conocemos sobradamente, lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí hoy empezó con un mal presentimiento de Leo"

"¿Acerca de qué?", preguntó Malachy, quien está al tanto de las intuiciones de mi hermano.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

"Nada específico. Mis intuiciones suelen ser muy concretas. Es como si de pronto, todas las piezas de una historia encajaran en mi cabeza, y tengo una certeza absoluta de haber dado con la solución. Pero esta vez es distinto. Sólo una sensación de peligro inminente, un cosquilleo incómodo en las tripas. Y aún no estoy seguro de a qué se debe"

Malachy cruzó la mirada con Tadeo, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido a los bien entrenados ojos de mi hermano.

"Si, ya estoy al corriente de tus propios demonios, Malachy. Y créeme, no ayudan demasiado"

Acto seguido, me miró instándome a continuar.

"El caso es que sobre ese tema, no podemos añadir mucho más. Sabemos que hay un peligro, y tenemos pistas acerca de cual puede ser, pero ya llegaré a eso. Lo siguiente que ha ocurrido estos días es más fácil de explicar", suspiré. Pronto llegará la peor parte, al menos para Mal, así que decidí acercarme a la revelación por el camino más largo. "Cuando Tadeo regresó de tu casa, salimos a la ciudad por la noche. Nadya llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada, y tenía ganas de conocer ese club que Mimí y tú soléis frecuentar"

"El Bathory. A Mimí le entusiasma. Siempre encuentra muchos juguetes con los que divertirse", sonrió, recogiendo las piernas contra su cuerpo, y abrazándolas por los tobillos. Por un breve instante, la preocupación y el cansancio escaparon de su rostro, y pude ver la faz del muchacho que un día fue, transformado cuando apenas había cumplido la veintena. "Tengo una nueva prima que lo confirma. Y os aseguro que todos mis primos están encantados con su elección"

Leo y Tadeo rieron entre dientes, casi de inmediato, contagiando al poco a Malachy. Da igual lo apagada que sea una reunión. Cuando se trata su tema favorito, siempre tienen un minuto para reírse.

"Ahí nos encontramos con un Golem", dije, ignorando sus risas.

Eso captó de inmediato la atención de Mal. Alzó la vista hasta mis ojos y me observó con curiosidad.

"¿Un Golem? Creí que se habían extinguido"

"Al igual que todos nosotros", comentó Leo en tono ligero. Al menos él ha recuperado en parte su buen humor. "Pero te aseguro que estaba ahí, tan muerto como se supone que debería estar"

"Su amo nos convocó a una reunión. Poco antes de que partiéramos hacia ella, empezaron los ataques", explicó Tadeo, mirando hacia mí.

Claro, la peor parte para Aleksei, cómo no.

"Es por eso que no pudimos venir antes", me disculpé. Malachy rechazó mis disculpas con un gesto impaciente, sospechando que la peor parte está a punto de llegar. Tomé aliento. "El nigromante habló en nombre de los suyos. Han percibido el poder de los Samedís, y están buscando su origen"

"¿Han hecho un conjuro de búsqueda?", intervino por primera vez Barenor, saltando del árbol ágilmente. "Esa es una magia poderosa. De ahí la energía que hemos sentido…", añadió, casi para sí mismo.

"Deben estar desesperados si han intentado algo así", murmuró Tadeo.

"Lo han intentado, desde luego. En ningún momento ha mentido", susurré.

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó Malachy, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa.

A cualquier otro se lo habría tomado muy mal. Pero no a él. Él tuvo la sangre fría suficiente como para presentarse ante mí con un gran secreto oculto, sabiendo que yo podía leer su mente. La concentración, y el autocontrol que demostró escondiendo esos pensamientos sin alzar un bloqueo sobre ellos que hubiera llamado mi atención de inmediato, se ganaron mi respeto al momento y para siempre. Le devolví la sonrisa para tranquilizarle. No me ha ofendido dudando de mi don. Al fin y al cabo, él no tiene porque saber cómo funciona la mente de los mortales.

"Los mortales no pueden esconderme ningún pensamiento, Mal. Para ellos es imposible. Puedo leerlos como leo un libro abierto", expliqué.

Él aceptó la explicación con un asentimiento y una mirada de disculpa.

"No lo sabía"

"No tenías porqué", sonreí.

"¿Qué os dijo ese hombre?"

Bien. El momento ha llegado. Aspiré el aire con fuerza, y lo miré directamente.

"Nos dijo que hay un traidor entre los nuestros. Joven, muy joven. Ese traidor tiene tratos con los Samedís. Pudieron sentir el aura de su poder pegado a su piel", susurré.

En un principio, Malachy se limitó a esperar. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que yo no tenía mucho más que decir, y que todos lo mirábamos directamente. Su rostro sereno se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en la más perfecta máscara de furia que he visto jamás. Árvidas y Glauco se movieron velozmente para situarse tras él.

"¿Me estáis acusando?", rugió.

"Por supuesto que no, Malachy. ¿Desde cuándo te consideras 'muy joven'? Haz el favor de serenarte", pidió Tadeo.

"¿Entonces?"

"Creemos que el traidor está entre los tuyos", susurré. "Tu clan es el que más ha sufrido, y creemos que sólo ha podido ocurrir si te han atacado desde dentro"

Le llevó aún un buen rato serenarse. Consideró mis palabras, las digirió, les dio la vuelta una y otra vez en su mente, y finalmente dejó caer los hombros.

"Eso tiene sentido", reconoció por fin. Cuando alzó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban completamente negros. Con ese negro rojizo de quien todavía lleva poco tiempo alimentándose de animales. "Volvamos a casa. Encontraré al artífice de esto, y le arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos"


End file.
